What Life is This?
by Mosie1213
Summary: Sequel to Dan's Return. Three months later and Brooke is still unconscious and everyone is waiting for her to wake up. How long will it take? And when she does finally wake up, will she remember who she is? Rated T just in case...
1. Prologue: What Life is This?

**OTH Memories: What Life is This?**

_Third and Final Installment of Series_

**Character Tree**

**Lucas E. Scott (35)----------------------------------------------------------Brooke P. Davis Scott (35)**

Jessilyn Peyton (8)Ashlyn Karen (5)Megyn Makenzie (5)Gracelyn Faith (3 months)

**Nathan H. Scott (35)------------------------------------------------------Haley C. James Scott (35)**

Cooper Lee (15)James Lucas (11)Katelynn Mae (7) Chloe Sophia (4)Nathan Henry(8 mont

**Jake T. Jagielski (36)---------------------------------------------Peyton E. Sawyer Jagielski (35**

Jennifer Lynn (20)Anna Rebecca (8)Ryan Thomas (7)Elisabeth Brooke "Ellie" (11-12 months)

**Keith E. Scott (55)---------------------------------------------------------Karen K. Roe Scott (53)**

Lucas Eugene (35) Kelsey Marie (17)

**Robert A. Stevens (56)-----------------------------------------------Deborah L. Scott Stevens (54)**

Nathan Henry Scoot (35) Tyler Alan Stevens (21)

**Possible older sister for Tyler/ daughter for Rob/step sister for Nathan **

**Other characters to enter story as minor characters. The return of them is not for certain yet, but I would like to bring some of these people into it at some point. These minor characters may include: Dan Scott, Bevin, Skills, Mouth, Rachel, Haley's sister Taylor, (possibly other members from Haley's family), friends of Jenny, and any other additional characters I so happen to decide to bring into or back to the story, possibly even Doctor Dager….not sure yet.**

**This story will probably not contain as much drama as the first two, but it is going to be a bit more emotional and memory filled than Dan's Return. I only have a few ideas in mind right now, onlyh some specific scenes. And right now, the only clear thing in my head is the ending to the story, so I will probably have to write that first so I don't lose it and then figure out how to start….i hope you all will enjoy this!!!**

_**Prologue**_

_What life is this? Is this even a life? Am I really here? And where is here? Earth? Heaven? Hell? I don't understand this at all. I know I'm not dead, but I don't feel very alive either. No…I feel lost and also kind of stuck. I feel like I'm stuck somewhere between life and death, but holding on so desperately to life. But…what life am I holding on to?_

_There's a reason I can't let go, why I don't want to let go. But I don't know what the reason is. I don't even know who I am. That's so pathetic right? God…I just wish I could remember something. I want to remember something that will help me figure out who I am….and what life this is…_


	2. Author's Note more info

**Hey guys!!! I'm back!!! Sorry I haven't started yet. My computer crashed last week and we are just no getting it back on track. Hopefully, though I will be able to get this story really started soon. Since you've had to wait so long, I'll give you sort of a sneak peak at what's going to happen in the first chapter:**

_**Lucas will visit with Brooke at the hospital and share a precious memory; Nathan and Haley…loving their life…and loving being back together finally, with no one to tear them apart or interrupt their happiness; Chloe Scott is doing well too….and how about that baby girl L. Scott? Miss Gracelynn Faith Scott…has her name made her stronger since the last we saw them? Any other changes since the last we saw these characters…three months ago? You'll see coming soon.**_

**Okay, now for some shout outs to answer some questions and reply to you all at once:**

**Nemo123489**

I sort of figured out you didn't like brooke with your comments at the end of the last story. I'm sorry about that, but Brooke is one of my favorite characters. I just really know how to write her, so I'm sorry you're disappointed with that. And if you really don't like how I'm starting the story now or really hate Brooke, than I'm sorry to say you probably won't like this story much either, since it'll be centered mainly around brooke and lucas (other storylines for other characters too) but there will be a lot of memories with brooke in it, so…I don't want to lose a reader, but I'm afraid you will get bored with the story. But I also hope that you give it a chance cuzx their will be a lot more jeyton in this one I am planning, and probably something with naley.

**Jeytonbrucasnaley**

Yes, that prologue is a foreshadowing of things to come. It is brooke during her coma….I've got some ideas in store, so just keep a lokk out (oh and there'll be some nice jeyton family stuff going on in this story  )

**Courtneylovejason**

Ha ha…can't wait for your reviews on this story!!! Guess that means I better ud soon

**Snowbabie**

Yup yup….it's gonna be good (I hope) I already have the ending written, just gotta write the rest of it LOL

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and like I said….story will start soon.**


	3. Chapter 1: Three Months

**Chapter One: **_Three Months_

Pushing open the door first, Lucas enters his wife's private room on the third floor of Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. He walks over to her bedside, holding a large, beautiful bouquet of red roses-her favorite flower-in his hand. He removes the flowers he brought last week from the vase on the table and replaces them with the new ones.

"There you go, babe," he says softly before leaning down to kiss her head. "Fresh new flowers full of love."

He looks down and pulls folded papers from his pockets.

"I have a couple more drawings from the girls too," he says as he unfolds the papers. "Ashlyn says her picture is of a ballerina, and Megyn's looks like a butterfly, but um…"

He smiles as he tosses the drawings down on the bedside table and he finishes, "I guess you can decide for yourself when you wake up, which I'm praying will be soon."

Lucas pulls a chair over and sits down and takes Brooke's hand in his, as he does every time he visits her.

"It's been three months, baby. Three very long months, and still there hasn't been any change from you. It's been so tough without you, Brooke, not just for me, but for the girls too. The twins really miss you, but they haven't given up on that hope that you're going to wake up at any time. They're a lot stronger than I expected them to be, even stronger than me sometimes, but it's a good thing. Because Jessilyn…well, she's having a harder time without you.

"She doesn't smile as much anymore, unless it's smiling with Anna. You and her have this….mother daughter friendship that is so rare, and you not being here now makes it really hard on her. It breaks my heart to see her sometimes now. She argues a lot more now with her sisters and she doesn't talk to me as much as she used to. You and I were both close to her and I think that not being able to see you and talk to you is making her afraid to have that relationship with me too…but I don't know. You pulled away from me during rough times too, and Jess is…all you.

"Still, it's been worrying me how much this is affecting her. She's not doing so well in school. Her grades have been slipping and her teacher says she's distant in class. Plus, she's been having some trouble sleeping, but that's something her and I both have in common now. But I'm used to it, I can handle it, but Jess is young and she's got school and I just…I don't know. I'm worried about her. I'm trying to help her through this as best I can, but…well, what she really needs is you, babe."

He pauses, deciding what he wants to talk about next. His mind is still focused around their eldest daughter.

"You know, she turned eight a few weeks ago. I can't believe it. Our little girl is growing up fast. God, I can still remember that day as if it were yesterday."

He smiles as he remembers that day eight years ago, the day that changed their lives forever…

"_I'm driving as fast as I can, Brooke!"_

_He pressed hard on the gas pedal with his hands trembling on the steering wheel. His heart was racing too, as it had been for the past twenty minutes since Brooke told him her water broke and she was in labor. As he had rushed around to gather the bags Brooke had packed weeks earlier, called the doctor's answering service, and now as he was driving, Lucas had never been more panicked or felt more anxious, frightened and excited in all his life. _

_Brooke was in labor. The baby was coming. He was about to become a father. Oh man, he thought, he was about to become a father. _

"_Well, you had better drive a little faster before I give birth right here in the car-ow!" Brooke screamed in pain, breathing heavily with her hands gripped around her bulging belly. "And I am NOT giving birth in a car, so speed it up!"_

_Within five minutes, they'd arrived at the hospital._

"_So much for our romantic dinner, huh?" Lucas said as he pushed Brooke in the wheelchair inside._

_She groaned painfully as they rounded a corner and reached the front desk. When the nurses finally got Brooke checked in (after waiting ten minutes in the waiting area for Lucas to fill out paperwork) and got her set up with a gown and into the bed, the nurses hooked her up to monitors and the midwife measured her progress. _

_To her and Lucas's surprise, Brooke had already progressed to six centimeters by that point. But since it was her first child, the doctor said it would probably be a few more hours before she would be ready to deliver. So Lucas sat by her side, holding her hand, which she squeezed tight at every contraction. But he didn't mind. The pain he experienced when she squeezed his hand too tight was, after all, nothing compared to the pain of her labor and later, delivery._

"_What do you think?" Brooke asked him as she rested back on her pillow after a contraction. "Boy or girl?"_

"_I told you before it doesn't matter to me." Lucas smiled. "As long as he or she is healthy and happy, it doesn't even matter."_

_Brooke smiled before kissing him._

_It was about three hours from there before Brooke was finally taken to the delivery room. And it was another hour of Brooke squeezing Lucas's hand and cursing him as she pushed before they actually got to see whether their baby was a boy or girl._

"_Beautiful." Brooke rested back on her pillow as the doctor wiped the wailing baby's face. He held her up for them to see. "Congratulations! You have a beautiful baby girl!"_

"_It's a girl?" Brooke asked with a smile. The doctor passed the infant to the nurses as Brooke caught her breath._

_Lucas smiled at his wife and said, "It's a girl. She's here, Brooke, our daughter. We have a daughter, a beautiful little girl. I'm so proud of you."_

_He leaned down and kissed her lips. Afterward, he walked over to cut the cord and take the very first picture of his daughter. When he returned to Brooke's side, he held the new baby, swaddled in a soft pink blanket. Brooke smiled with tears as he brought her down to her arms._

"_Oh Lucas, she's so cute," she whispered as the baby wriggled and fussed in her arms. "Look at how tiny she is. She's so soft too."_

_Lucas smiled as he watched his wife run a finger along their baby's cheek._

"_And so beautiful," he added. "Just like her mom."_

_They watched her slowly drift to sleep._

"_What are we going to call her?" Lucas asked, sitting half way on the bed. _

_With her husband's arm draped over her shoulder, as they both stared at the baby, Brooke thought about all the girl names she and Lucas had discussed over the previous nine months. And she smiled as she decided on a name Lucas had suggested months before. _

"_Jessilyn," she finally answered. "Jessilyn Peyton Scott."_

"_Wait, you said you didn't like the name Jessilyn."_

"_Actually, I love it. It has a nice ring to the Scott name, which I love. I just…I wanted to meet her first and make sure the name fit. And it does…perfectly."_

_Again they kissed. And after a few more quiet minutes of admiring their baby Jessilyn, Lucas said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Brooke."_

"That was your favorite Valentine's," Lucas says, finishing the story. "And it's mine too."

He remains quiet a few minutes, wishing so much for Brooke to just open her eyes so he could take her in his arms and everything would be right with the world again. But he knows she'll wake when she's ready, which is obviously not now. So he'l keep praying.

"Gracie is being discharged today." He starts again. "After nearly three months in this hospital, she's finally coming home. I'm going upstairs to get her as soon as I leave here. I really wish you were coming with me though. You haven't even gotten to meet her yet."

He pauses, pushing back his tears.

"Plus, I would love to be bringing both my girls home today, but I guess I'll have to wait longer for you, but I'll wait. That's the promise I made you. I'll wait as long as I have too, and I'll keep hoping you find your way back soon."

He remains silent a few minutes while he gazes at her, still so beautiful in her slumber. He looks at his watch. "Well, I should probably head upstairs now. There's a house full of people waiting for me to bring our Gracie home."

He stands and leans in to kiss her lips. After he does, he pushes back her long, dark, reddish brown hair and he says, "I'll be back to see you tomorrow after work, okay?"

He pauses against for a moment. "I love you, Pretty Girl."

He stands straight up, gives her one last long glance and leaves her room.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHTOHOTHOTHOHTOHTOHOTHOTHTOHTOHTOH**

Haley steps out of the master bathroom and into her and Nathan's master bedroom with her hair wrapped up in a towel. She looks over at the bed and smiles at Nathan, still sleeping. She walks over and quietly climbs onto the bed. She leans in and kisses his soft lips.

"Time to wake up, baby," she whispers in his ear.

He smiles with his eyes still closed and he says, "I'm not entirely convinced."

Haley smiles again, amused by his game.

"Okay…" She leans down for a longer, more passionate kiss with her husband. Nathan wraps his arms around her as they kiss. After a minute, he rolls her over to her side of the bed. Haley chuckles as the towel unfolds and falls off her head. Nathan laughs at Haley's chuckling and pulls his lips from hers.

"What's so funny?"

Haley stares straight into his eyes and she replies, "Nothing. I'm just really, really happy."

Nathan smiles and kisses her again. Then, he rolls back to his side of the bed.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me so, so happy."

"Always and forever. But I should really be thanking you. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. I was so lost when I was younger and then whenever I wasn't with you, especially when Dan took you, but these past three months back together…"

"I know what you mean. It's been incredible, like we're on a second honeymoon or something. And it gets better everyday. I just hope Brooke wakes up soon so it can get better for her and Luke too."

"It will. Brooke just needs more time. Have faith."

"I do…just like I had for you."

Nathan smiles again. Before another kiss can occur, however, the bedroom door interrupts with a squeak. They both look over, barely lifting their heads, as a short person with a messy black halo peeks inside.

"Mommy, are you awake yet?" Chloe whispers, staring at the bed.

"Shh…" Haley says to Nathan, pursing her lips.

Chloe pushes the door open all the way and runs over to the bed, still dressed in her Dora the Explorer pajamas, or as she likes to refer to them, her "jam jams."

She peers her head up and sees her parents laying together with their eyes closed, seemingly asleep. "I know you're not really asleep. You're just pretending so you can trick me and tickle me when I'm not looking like last time. Well, I'm not gonna fall for it this time. I'm four now…I know better."

"Chloe, what are you doing in here?" Katie asks her little sister as she enters the room. "You're supposed to get dressed so we can go to uncle Luke's house."

"I will," Chloe says, looking at her sister. "I just wanted to see if mommy and daddy woked up yet."

As she looks back at the bed, Haley quickly grabs her and, with Nathan's help, lifts her up and begins tickling her. After a few minutes of her giggling and pleading to stop, Nathan and Haley release her.

"I told you I knew you weren't really sleeping." Chloe says when she catches her breath, sitting up to see her parents.

"Yeah, but you fell for it anyway." Nathan smiles.

"She always does," Katie adds, climbing up on the bed.

"Just 'cause I like to get tickled," Chloe reasons with a toothless grin.

Haley smiles and says, "Well, now that you have been, can you please go brush that messy hair and your teeth and get dressed to go?"

"Okay Mom." Nathan helps Chloe off the bed.

"I'll go help her," Katie offers as Chloe runs from the room.

"Thanks, sweetie. Oh hey, are your brothers up yet?"

"Jamee and Coop are. They're playing video games again, totally hoggin' the TV."

Haley chuckles and smiles at Nathan.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They look over at the nightstand when they hear a cry from the baby monitor.

"Henry is awake too," Nathan says. "Want me to get him?"

"No, I will. You, sexy, but smelly, need to get in the shower."

She kisses him quickly before leaving the room.

**OTHOTOHTOHOTHOTOHTOHTOHTOHTOHTOHTOHTOHTOHTOHTOHT**

"Here you go, Mr. Scott," the nurse says.

Standing in the Tree Hill Memorial NICU, Lucas smiles as she sets the pink bundle in his arms. "She's all ready to go, Dad."

"Thanks." Lucas bounces his baby in his arms, smiling at her. She's still quite little for a three month old, but most premature babies are. And the doctor's say she's heavy and healthy enough to go home, so that's good enough for Lucas.

As he puts her in the baby seat, Grace begins to fuss.

"Uh oh," he says as he straps her in. "Maybe she's not so ready to leave."

"Sure she is," another nurse says, stepping up and handing him a pink and white pacifier. "She can't wait to see the outside for the first time. She told me."

Gracie's cries subside and Lucas smiles at the nurse who has become more like a friend over the past three months. Gracie was flown to this hospital a few weeks after she was born, and ever since then, nurse Morgan Mitchell has taken very good care of her.

"We sure are going to miss her, though," Morgan says. "She's been such a good baby."

"Thank you so much, Morgan," Lucas says as he hugs her. "Thank you for taking such great care of her while she had to be in here. I know her mother will be very appreciative too."

"Of course," Morgan says. "I enjoyed everyday with her. That's why I love my job. I love caring for babies like her. Plus, as sad as it is for me after binding with them, it's really wonderful when they get to leave here and go home with their families. Now, how about a picture of the two of you for our wall?"

"Sure," Lucas chuckles. "As long as we get one with you to take home with us."

"Okay." Morgan giggles.

After both pictures, Lucas says his goodbyes to the nurses and finally leaves the hospital for home with his baby girl.

**a/n: so...how was it for the first chapter? keep in mind, i have been working on this one chapter for like two weeks and i finally got it to be as perfect as i could think it to be. Please review soon. Can't wait to see what you think!**


	4. Chapter 2: Gracie Coming Home

**Chapter Two: **_Gracie Coming Home_

"Gracie is gonna love sleeping in here," Ashlyn says. Sitting in folding chairs, Ashlyn and her twin, Megyn watch as Peyton and Anna paint a mural on the left side wall of the room that will be their sister's.

"You think so?" Peyton responds, still concentrating on what she's painting on the upper middle of the wall.

"Definitely," Megyn agrees. "Daddy is going to love it too, especially that angel you made, Auntie Peyton. It's beautiful."

"Thanks." Peyton smiles.

"Hey, you know what?" Ashlyn says, staring up at the mural, nearly finished now. "That angel looks like mommy!"

Peyton stops painting and steps back to admire her work. She smiles as she stares at the mural, particularly the angel. She remembers now how strangely simple it had been for her to come up with a face for that angel. Actually, it wasn't that strange at all. Brooke had been her influence for that face, as she had been for the whole mural. She's been working on this for a good two months now and it is almost complete. Thinking about it, she remembers how she had decided to paint this mural.

"_What do you think?" She asked as they entered the room she was fixing up for her own baby. She smiled at Brooke, staring at the walls in pure amazement._

"_Oh my god, Peyton," Brooke gasped. "This room is gorgeous."_

_Peyton looked around again and said, "It will be. Once we get all the furniture moved in. Then it will be perfect."_

"_No, it already is." Brooke walked further into the room. "Your little girl is going to love this room."_

"_You think so?" Peyton wondered, resting her hands on her extending stomach._

_Brooke moved closer to the back wall. She bent down to get a closer look at the lower part of the wall, painted to look like a real garden, with green for grass and several other bright colors for flowers, going all around the lower borders of the four walls. _

_Then, Brooke stood up and admired the beautiful angels painted higher up. Each wall had a very unique angel. On the light, sky blue background paint of the walls, Peyton had sp0onged on white to make realistic looking clouds._

"_Absolutely," Brooke finally answered. She walked back to Peyton and threw an arm around her shoulder. "Baby Ellie is going to love it…you know, when she can appreciate it."_

_Peyton chuckled and hugged her. They continued admiring the newly painted nursery. _

"_This is what I want."_

_Peyton looked over at Brooke as she explained. "When Lucas and I have another baby, if it's a girl, this is exactly the kind of room I want for her."_

"_Then you know I'll be happy to paint it for you…and her."_

"_Thanks." Brooke chuckled and hugged her best friend again._

"It does, doesn't it?" Peyton says, looking down at her best friend's daughters after remembering that time with their mother.

"Good job, Mom." Anna stands up, smiling at her mother.

"Thanks." Peyton looks down at the border of the wall, at the same garden border as Ellie's room, which Anna has been working on. She smiles proudly at the realization that the wall was not only beautiful, but also at the fact that Anna had once again proven she had inherited her mother's artistic talent. "Yours is looking magnificent."

"Thanks."

"Hi, Jess!" Megyn says to her big sister when Jessilyn stops in the doorway of the room.

"Hi," Jessilyn greets in return to the others' greetings.

"Do you want to help Anna and I paint?" Peyton switches to a smaller paint brush. "We're almost done, but it looks like Anna could still use some help finishing the border if you want to help."

Staring at the walls, Jessilyn shakes her head and answers, "No…I have to go finish my homework."

Peyton and Anna both watch curiously as Jessilyn turns and leaves the room. Anna looks up at her mother and says, "I'll go see what's up with her."

"Okay." Peyton smiles as she taps her daughter's nose with her finger. She returns to her painting. Anna stuffs her hands in the pockets of her denim overalls and runs from the room, her short, blond, curly ponytails bouncing from the sides of her head, underneath her blue bandana on top of her head. She enters her best friend's bedroom as she is turning on her pink and gray CD player on the nightstand next to her bed.

Anna walks over and plops down on the pink and red striped bedspread, seating herself next to Jessilyn. "Do you need help with your homework?"

"No, I just don't want to help paint."

"Oh…" Anna nods and looks away for a moment. She listens to the chorus of the song playing, a song she and Jessilyn refer to as their 'theme song' Sung by The Remembrandts, it's a song from one of their favorite and funny television shows, _FRIENDS. _

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**When the rain starts to pour **_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**Like I've been there before…**_

"So how come you don't want to help paint the room for your sister?"

"I just don't want to."

Anna waits for an explanation.

**You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight **

**You've burned your breakfast, so far things are going great…**

"No, that's not it," Anna says, staring at her friend. "Come on, Jess…I'm your best friend. I'm here for you. You can tell me anything."

**Your mama warned you there'd be days like these**

_**But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees, and…**_

"You haven't wanted to help with anything to get ready for Gracie to come home. How come?"

Finally, Jessilyn looks at her and answers honestly. "Because I don't want her to come home."

**I'll be there for you**

_**When the rain starts to pour…**_

"What?" Anna follows Jessilyn over to her desk. While Jess sits down at the desk, she plops down in the pink mushroom chair, sitting next to the door and the desk.

"What do you mean?"

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**Like I've been there before…**_

"I don't know how to explain it exactly. It's just…it's not fair that she's coming home and my mom isn't. I want my mom to be the one coming home today. I mean she was here first. She was here my whole life before that guy kidnapped her, and it should be her coming home, not a baby."

"Yeah, but the baby is your sister."

**No one could ever know me No one could ever see me**

_**Since you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me…**_

"It doesn't feel like it."

"Well, that's 'cause she hasn't been home yet, Jess. You haven't gotten to know her."

"But it's still different. Today is different. I don't want another sister, I want my mom."

**Someone to face the day with**

_**Make it through all the best with**_

_**Someone who always laughs at**_

_**Even when I'm at my worst, I'm best with you…**_

Anna nods. "I think I get it now. You don't want Gracie to come home…"

"Unless my mom comes home too," Jessilyn finishes.

Anna stands up and hugs her best friend close.

I'l**l be there for you**

_**When the rain starts to pour**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**Like I've been there before**_

"It's okay, Jess. Your mom is going to wake up soon and then you can feel better. You'll have your mom home soon. But until then, you can have fun with your new baby sister. Hey, you can teach her to pick on the twins so they're not always such pains. If you start teaching her early, she'll be on your side when she gets older. It's working for me…at least I think it is. Ellie sometimes gets on Ryan's nerves." She smiles as Jessilyn does too. "Who knows, maybe having Gracie home will make it feel like she's your sister. And maybe time before your mom comes home will go by faster. It'll be fun, right?"

I'll be there for you 

_**I'll be there for you…**_

"Sure," Jessilyn agrees, somewhat unconvincingly. But Anna hugs her again anyway.

I'll be there for you 

'_**Cause you're there for me too.**_

"Hey girls." Kelsey steps into the doorway of the bedroom. "Jess, your dad is pulling up in the driveway with Grace. Let's go meet 'em downstairs."

Anna looks back at Jessilyn and asks, "Are you ready?"

Jessilyn glances at her aunt, still standing in the hall waiting for them. She looks back at Anna and answers. "I guess I have to be."

"Okay." Anna turns and passes Kelsey on her way out of the room.

Jessilyn walks slowly out of the room, meeting her aunt in the hallway.

"Are you okay, Jess?"

She nods. "Uh, huh."

"You sure? You look a little sad."

"I'm okay. We were just talking about mom."

Kelsey nods and hugs her niece as she says, "It's going to be okay, sweetie. She'll be the next one coming home.

Jessilyn fakes another smile.

"Now, let's go welcome that adorable sister of yours, shall we?"

OTHOTHOTHOTHTOHTOHTOHTOHTHTOHTOHTOTOHOTHTOHTOHTOHTO

It was a wonderful welcome home for Gracelyn, Lucas thought. Granted, she'd slept through most of the party, but that didn't seem to bother anyone. They all had enjoyed watching her sleep and holding and playing with her when she was awake.

His mother was especially overjoyed in finally having her new granddaughter home and healthy. She was the first one to hold little Grace when he'd brought her inside. She's even offered to take the baby from the others when she thought they looked to be getting tired. Yep. His mother had definitely hogged the baby today, but Lucas was not surprised, nor upset. She had done the very same thing with the twins and Jessilyn too.

As he tucks the twins into their beds after checking that they were asleep, Lucas thinks back on the day again. He smiles as he remembers watching them interact with Gracie earlier in the afternoon. He can hear their giggles again as they had played with her on the floor. Again, he saw the grins on their faces as Kelsey has taken a picture of them, sitting together on the couch, holding their baby sister for the very first time in the three months since she'd been born.

Lucas pulls the twins' bedroom door closed after he leaves. As he stands across the hall from Jessilyn's bedroom, he frowns as he tries to remember how she had been with Grace today. The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes she hadn't been anything with her sister today. In fact, he remembers, it seems she had tried to avoid Grace as much as she could.

When everyone else marveled over Grace when he'd brought her inside, Jessilyn had been away from the group. Then, while Kelsey took the picture of the twins and Gracie, Lucas remembers he'd asked Jess if she wanted to hold the baby next. And she had smiled (which he now realizes was a fake one) and shook her head.

"Maybe later," had been her reply.

In the excitement and happiness of watching the twins enjoy their new big sister status, Lucas hadn't thought much of Jessilyn's attitude and reaction to Grace's homecoming. But now, as he stands in the hallway, staring at her door and thinking about it all again, he wonders, as well as worries about what her attitude might mean.

Slowly, he turns the knob of the white door and enters his daughter's bedroom. The light from the hall pours into her dark bedroom. Lucas stops when he steps inside, surprised to see her sitting up awake in her bed when he'd been certain she was fast asleep just an hour ago.

"Hey," he walks closer to her. "What are you doing awake?"

"I can't sleep."

Lucas sits down at the end of her bed. "Again? What's on your mind, kiddo?"

Jessilyn stares at him with a sullen expression. "Mom."

Staring back at her, Lucas sighs. Brooke has been on her mind every night lately too, making it difficult for her to get to sleep. His own thoughts and worries about Brooke have kept him from getting anymore than a few hours sleep on most nights for the past eight months (since she'd first been kidnapped). And he's gotten used to the insomnia since her coma, but he doesn't like that his daughter is beginning to face the insomnia too.

Ever since Brooke went into the coma, on and off for the past three months, Jessilyn has been waking up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep because of thoughts and dreams of her mother. And her insomnia has been occurring a lot more often the past month…and tonight is the third night this week she hasn't been able to sleep/

"Your mom is going to be okay, Jess," he says. "She is okay. She's just…taking a long rest until she gets better."

"No, she's not, Dad. That's what you told Ash and Megyn so they would understand and not be scared, but I can understand like a grown up. I'm not a baby anymore like they still are. I'm eight now, remember?"

Lucas nods. "Yes, I…definitely remember. But honey, this coma your mom is in isn't going to last forever. It's just a way for her body and mind to heal from the trauma and stress it went through. She is going to wake up."

"But how do you know?"

Lucas stares at her more. It saddens him to see so much fear and sadness in those beautiful brown eyes of hers. It makes him want to cry too. He moves his hand and touches her cheek gently.

"Because I believe in her," he whispers softly. "Just like she believed in me."

He pauses, remembering his accident and the coma it left him in. And he decides to share his story, hoping maybe it will bring some relief, some hope to his little girl and in some way, to himself as well.

"When your mom and I were in high school, back in our junior year. I was involved in a pretty bad car accident with grandpa Keith. We were on our way to the airport to pick up your grandmother. She was finally coming home after spending six weeks at a cooking school in Italy and we were both really anxious to see her.

"But as Keith was turning the corner, another car or truck maybe, rammed into us on the passenger side."

He watches as Jessilyn's expression turns to fear, but interest as she listens.

"Grandpa Keith was okay with a few cuts and bruises, but I wasn't so lucky. I had to have emergency surgery and the doctors had to remove my spleen—don't worry, it's okay…you can live without it. It's like an appendix—and they had to reset my shoulder. I was in a coma afterwards."

"For how long?"

"Just a couple of days. But, as strange as it sounds, I can remember your mom being with me while I was unconscious. In some unexplainable way, I could sense she was there with me, holding my hand and talking to me. And all I had to do was find my way back to her and just open my eyes. And that's all your mom has to do now. She just has to open her eyes, and she will. We just have to believe in her and have a little faith."

Tears forming in his eyes, Lucas moves a hand to his daughter's thigh.

"Your mom is a fighter, Jess, and I know she's not ready to let go, not now. She still has so much life left in her, and she wants to spend that life with her family. She wants to spend it with me and you and your sisters…her little girls. You know, you and your sisters are her whole world, Jess. You girls made her biggest dream come true."

"We did?" Jess tilted her head in curiosity as tears roll off her cheeks. "How?"

"You came into her life. You're her daughters, her little girls, the family she's always wanted. You girls love her with all your hearts and that love is the love she's dreamt of having her entire life."

Finally, a smile appears on her face and Lucas smiles at that. Granted, her smile was a small one and lasted maybe a few seconds, but it was a smile nonetheless. He waits for her to speak, knowing from her expression there's more she wants to say and that she's not yet ready to try to sleep again.  
"Dad?" She looks up at him. "When she does wake up, she's going to remember us, isn't she?"

_Whoa, _he thinks, staring at her again. Now that's something he's never even thought about until now. He's never even considered the possibility that this coma might take away her memory. Will Brooke remember them when she finally does wake up?

The longer he dwells on that possibility, the more fear builds up in him. He can't imagine her not…no, he can't think about it anymore. But he can't not think about it either. Will Brooke remember her life with them?

"Of course she will." He answers with his biggest hope, and at the same time, his biggest fear. The hope being, of course, that Brooke will remember them. And the fear being, obviously, that she won't.

Laying in bed a little while later, Lucas is still bothered by it. Thinking about it, Lucas realizes that this thought has been with him ever since that first month of her coma. But it's just become a more realistic possibility now that someone else has thought about it too and has actually spoken about it.

But the question still is…will that possibility become a reality? Brooke will wake up, he has no doubt about that. But what worries him now is the realization that the longer she is asleep and away from her life, the harder it will be for her to remember anything when she wakes up.

_**First off…gotta credit The Remembrandts for the song "I'll Be There for You"-awesome song by the way. Second, let me give some thank yous and some clarifications about the story. Then, I'll give you a sneak peek at the next chapter:**_

**_Jeytonbrucasnaley—_don't worry….Brooke will be waking up sooner than you probly expect from me…**

**Snowbabie—yes, love the valentines's baby thing fro brucas.**

**Nemo123489—well, I'm not sure how much you're going to like this story if you're disappointed already. Brooke will be in a lot of this, but don't freak about how long….i don't plan on making it forever like I did with nathan's coma. And you're probably right about the extreme thing, but that doesn't really matter to me, even though its not very realistic. It's my story right? And it is just a story and it was the perfect way to lead into the next story I wanted to tell. Plus, I saw something similar happen on a daytime soap that I watch, so that kinda gave me the idea. Plus, everyone else seems to be enjoying it. Sorry you don't . but thanks for your honesty.**

**Okay everyone….please review and I'll post a little tidbit about the next chapter…**

**JEYTON AND FAMILY HAVE A BIGGER STORYLINE THIS TIME AROUND, MAINLY CENTERED AROUND JENNY AND FAMILY…ANY GUESSES AS TO WHAT IT IS? WELL, DON'T GUESS OUTLOUD TO ME, I WANNA SURPRISE YOU. IT'S COMING UP IN CHAPTER THREE, WHICH IS AN ENTIRELY JEYTON/JENNY CHAPTER, SO LOOK FOR IT COMING SOON!!!**


	5. Chapter 3: Family Now

**Chapter Three: **_Family Now_

Maintaining focus and control of his truck on the road, Tyler Stevens glances over at Jenny Jagielski in the passenger seat, staring out her window with a smile.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks, looking back at the road.

Jenny looks at him and with her smile growing wider, she answers, "You."

She takes his hand in hers as he continues driving. She looks down at her right hand. Spreading her fingers, Jenny grins again at the diamond on her finger, Staring at it, she goes back to that special night…

_With her arms full of books and her purse draped over her shoulder, Jenny sticks the key into the lock of her dorm room. After turning it, she pushes open the door and enters the room. Strangely, all the lights were out with the exception of the bathroom light, which she could see through the bottom crack of the door. That must've been where her roommate was._

"_Amber?" She called out, switching on the lights. She walked farther into the room and went to toss her books on her bed, but noticing the bouquet of red roses lying there stopped her from doing so._

"_What the…" She set her books down on Amber's bed instead and then picked up the bouquet. She lifted the roses to her face so she could smell their sweet scent. She picked through the flowers in search of a card, but found none._

"_Amber, who brought these—"_

_Jenny stopped when she turned at the sound of the door opening and saw not Amber standing in the doorway of the bathroom, but Tyler, who was smiling at her. She smiled back. "Ty, what are you doing here? You said you had to work tonight."_

_He moved slowly toward her. "Change of plans."_

"_Are these from you?" Jenny asked, looking down at the flowers. "'Cause they're really beautiful."_

"_Just like you." Jenny looked up at Tyler, only inches away from her. She smiled again before he kissed her (a long and quite romantic kiss at that). _

"_Wow…" Jenny wiped her lips. She stared at him with mischief and seduction. "Are you trying to seduce me, mister?"_

_Tyler grinned again. "Something like that. Close your eyes…and no peeking."_

_Again, Jenny smiled, but she closed her eyes as well. "Now what?"_

"_Now…wait." He moved her over and sat her down on her bed._

"_Wait for what?" Jenny chuckled as he took the bouquet from her. _

"_Just wait." Tyler laid the flowers on Amber's bed. "I have a surprise for you."_

"_Oooh, what for?"_

"_You, gorgeous."_

_Jenny fell silent, still with a smile on her face as she waited for his cue to open her eyes. She heard him clear his throat. _

"_Okay…open your eyes."_

_Her jaw dropped when she saw him. He was in front of her, kneeled down on one knee. _

"_Oh my god…" She covered her mouth with both hands. _

"_I love you, Jenny. I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. Or rather, since the moment I bumped into you…literally. Back in high school, remember? You were the new, lost little freshman trying to find her way, and I was the lonely, lazy sophomore, late as usual. Both of us were rushing to our next class, right until we crashed into each other as we rounded the same corner. Ever since that day I knew…I knew you were the one for me, Jenny."_

_Tears were already streaming down her face, even more as she continued._

"_We've had our problems, I know that. We will always have problems, but the important thing is that we get through them together. I'll always be here for you, Jenny, and I know you feel the same for me. This is probably coming a lot sooner that you expected and maybe you're not ready, but I just…I can't imagine my life without you. I want to be with you forever and I can't wait for our forever to start. So I just couldn't stand waiting to ask you anymore."_

_She watched as he pulled a small, velvet, dark blue box from his jacket pocket. He opens it and reveals a gorgeous, sparkling, princess cut diamond ring. _

"_Jennifer Lynn Jagielski…will you marry me?"_

"_Yes…" she whispered and he smiled. He slid the diamond on her finger._

"_Yes!" She squealed, jumping up from the bed and into his arms. "I love you so much, Tyler Alan Stevens!"_

Still staring at the ring, Jenny giggles.

"What?" Tyler wonders, turning off the ignition in the driveway.

"Nothing. That was a happy giggle." Jenny leans over and kisses his lips. She keeps a hand on his cheek after. "I love you."

"I love you too." He holds her hand and they kiss again. "You ready?"

Jenny sighs, sounding a little nervous. But she smiles and answers, "Yep…let's go."

**WHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATELIFE**

"Ahh!"

Jake opens the door when he hears Peyton's scream.

"Oh my god!"

Quickly, with Ellie in his arms, he runs down the hall, through the living room to the kitchen. "Peyton, what—"

He understands before finishing when he sees her holding Jenny in a tight embrace. He smiles at the sight of his daughter.

"Dad, look," seven year old Ryan says, standing next to Anna, who's hugging Tyler. "Jenny and Tyler are here!"

"I see, pal." Jake says with a smile as he walks to his wife and eldest daughter.

"Hey, Daddy." Jenny smiles at him when Peyton releases her.

"Hey." Happiness and surprise reflect in his voice. "Do I get one too?"

"Of course you do." Jenny comes in and hugs him. Then, she tickles Ellie's tummy. "And of course you get one too, baby sister. Come here…"

Jake hands Ellie off to Jenny as Peyton pulls out of a hug with Tyler. He walks over and shakes Tyler's hand.

"Not that we aren't happy to see you, hon, but aren't you supposed to, oh, I don't know…be at school right now?" Jake raises his eyebrows.

Jenny smiles and passes Ellie back to Peyton. "We're on spring break."

"Wait, I thought spring break wasn;t until like April?"

"Not this year," Tyler says as Jenny returns to his side and takes his hand. "They moved it to March this year. So we've got the next two weeks off."

"Two weeks?" Peyton smiles as she rocks Ellie on her hip. "And you're not spending it in Florida with all the other spring breakers?"

"Hey," Jake says quickly. "Don't be giving them any ideas."

Jenny chuckles. "Dad…no, okay. We wanted to come home and see everybody."

She looks up and smiles at Tyler, smiling back.

"Okay…" Peyton recognizes their flirtatious smiles. "What's going on?"

"Whoa…Jenny," Anna held up her sister's free hand. "That ring is so beautiful. Where'd you get it?"

"What?" Peyton and Jake respond in unison, both looking at their daughter's hand.

"Thanks, Anna," Jenny says sarcastically, pulling her hand away gently.

"Sorry," Anna says sincerely.

"Oh my god, you two are engaged?" Peyton says excitedly coming closer to examine the ring.

"We are."

"Oh my god!" Peyton squeals, hugging Jenny again. "Congratulations!"

Jake stares at them and at Tyler, the man engaged to his daughter. _Engaged…_how can his little girl be _engaged_?

"Daddy?" Jenny and the others watch Jake stand and stare. She touches his arm. "Dad, are you okay?"

"You're engaged?" He asks.

"Yeah," Jenny says in almost a nervous whisper. "Look, I know what you're thinking. You think I'm too young, that we're not ready. But the truth is, we are ready. We've been together for four and a half years and we've had our share of arguments and breakups and make ups and still we found our way back to each other. I love Tyler and he loves me. And yes, I am only 20, but I'm a responsible 20 and I'm ready to be married. We are ready to be married."

"But you're my little girl…my little Jenny Bean."

With tears, Jenny laughs. "It's been a long time since I've been that. But I'll always be your little girl, even as I grow up. And I'll always love hearing you call me your little 'Jenny Bean'. But I'll be okay, Dad. You raised me well…you and mom. And me and Ty…"

She turns her head and reaches for Tyler's hand. He takes it as he steps closer to her. "Well, we want to be together forever and be as happy as you and mom are. So please Dad…can you have some faith and be happy for us?"

Jake looks at Peyton, remembering how much he loves her and how long he's loved her. _Since high school…just like these two. _Smiling, Peyton nods to him as if she's reading his mind. He looks back at Jenny and Tyler.

"Of course I can, sweetheart." He smiles and opens his arms. Jenny embraces him warmly and hugs him close.

"Thank you, Daddy. Your blessing means the world to me."

They pull away and he holds her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "And your happiness means the world to me."

She sniffles and lays her hands on her father's as he kisses her forehead.

"I'll take good care of her, sir," Tyler says when Jake looks back at him. "With everything I have, I'll love her and be with her forever, giving her everything she deserves for the rest of our lives."

He smiles and shakes Tyler's hand again. "Relax, son, I trust you. I know You'll take good care of her."

"Thank you, sir."

Jake laughs. "Call me, Jake, Ty. We're family now."

**WHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATLIFE**

**Okay, what do you think? Be honest. I know this chapter wasn't as long or as strong as my other chapters, but I just went with the ideas that came to me. So now you all know what the big storyline is for Jenny J. and family is LOL. And I have some other ideas for them, including something I hope none of you will see coming…**

**I have chapter four written already, but I want to get chapter five finished before I post the next chapter so I can stay at least one chapter ahead. So to keep you guys looking forward to the next chapter, here's what's coming:**

**HOW IS COOPER DOING SINCE HIS NEAR FATAL INJURY IN THE LAST STORY? NATHAN AND HALEY SHARE THEIR CONCERNS FOR THEIR SON. AND HAS COOPER'S RELATIONSHIP WITH HIS BROTHER CHANGED ANY FROM WHAT IT WAS IN THE LAST STORY? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT NALEY CHAPTER. NOWW PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. Author's Note: NEED HELP!

**Hey everyone, **

**The next chapter is almost ready to be posted, but I wanted to first ask a favor. I started posting two more stories of mine because I want to see what other OTH fans and writers think. My Laley story, Forever Yours: A Story of True Love and Friendship has gotten a few reviews and people seem to be enjoying it, but I still haven't gotten any reviews for the other story, My Love, My Life, which is an eventual brucas with some naley tied in. That one is much different from other stuff I've written and very different from the show. I basically just used characters from the show to turn the original story I had written into a fanfic. Anyway, it's one of my more favorite stories and I really want to know what others think. So I was wondering if some of my loyal readers here wouldn't mind checking it out. I have the prologue on it posted. **

**Like I said, the story is a lot different from other oth fics…the main characters are Lucas and another made up character, and of course Nathan and haley are in it. Then, in part 2, Peyton and Brooke enter the story. I would really appreciate it if anyone would just check it out and let me know what they think. If people like it, I will keep posting. If they don't, I'll just let it go. Thanks guys. I'll have the next chapter on this story posted hopefully today.**


	7. Chapter 4: Better Than Expected

**Chapter Four: **_Better Than Expected_

Sitting in the waiting area of the ground floor of the hospital where the offices are located, Haley cuddles Henry close to her on her lap. She glances up at the clock on the wall, wondering how much longer it will be and hoping everything is okay. And also, still wishing Cooper had waited and let her come in with him. But, as he had said to her several times, he's fifteen now and old enough to see the doctor without his 'mommy' in the room too.

As much as she had wanted to be with him for the checkup, Haley had finally agreed to let him go in by himself while she took Henry in for his doctor's appointment. Haley turns her head and notices Cooper walking slowly down the hallway with his doctor. She stands up, moves Henry to her hip and begins down the hall toward them.

"Now remember, you are healing and walking much better since your last visit, but you're still not ready to be running any marathons, okay?" The doctor stops at the front desk. Cooper stands next to him, smiles and says, "Well, I don't plan on running any marathons. I just want to play ball again."

"Well, I understand, but you're not strong enough for that yet either." Doctor Short signs his name on the chart in his hands before handing it to a nurse.

"Any idea when I might be?"

"I'm not sure. You just have to give it some more time. You're body is still weak from being stabbed so severely, especially with the infection you developed afterwards from being left with the prolonged injury. Thankfully the antibiotics helped heal that, and you've done well in physical therapy. You are recovering faster and better than expected, but you're not in the clear yet. So just continue to take it easy, okay?"

Cooper nods and Haley finally reaches them. She shoves Henry higher on her hip.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Okay," Cooper sighs. "Doctor Short says I'm recovering faster and better than expected."

Haley smiles. "Good…that's great."

"It sure is," Doctor Short says. "His posture and his walking have improved greatly since the last time I saw him, always a good sign. His wound is healing nicely too. He'll probably be sore from the examination for a couple days. I removed the old bandages and applied new after cleaning the area. Those should last for the next couple of weeks, so long as he doesn't get them wet."

"So no showers yet either?" Cooper asks with disappointment.

"Sorry, no showers yet. Stick to sponge bathing and washing your hair under the faucet for a little while longer."

"Great." He sighs annoyed.

Haley rubs his shoulder sympathetically. "Just for a few more weeks, sweetie. Anything else doctor Short?"

Doctor Short shakes his head. "Nope, that's it. You can refill his prescription downstairs, but continue monitoring how much he takes. Cooper, try to only take the meds when you really need them, okay?"

Cooper nods and the doctor sticks his pen back in his pocket. "Okay, then I guess that's everything. I'll see you in a few weeks, Cooper."

"Thanks, doctor." Haley says before he walks away. "You ready to go?"

Cooper nods and they both head toward the elevator at Cooper's slow pace.

**WHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHAT**

Haley pushes open the garage door and enters the house through the laundry room off the kitchen. She carries Henry inside the baby carrier. She gently sets him and the seat on the kitchen table, being careful not to wake him.

"So tired," she whispers, touching his soft dark brown head.

"Hey." Nathan enters the kitchen after coming down stairs.

"Hi," Haley greets, turning toward him as he moves closer. She stands on her tiptoes for a kiss. Then, Nathan watches as Haley unfastens the belt in the seat. He peers in the living room as Haley sets the bottle and pacifier on the counter. "Where's Cooper?"

"Outside with James."

"How'd it go at the doctor?"

"Well, Henry does have a little ear infection, but he prescribed some antibiotics, so he should be feeling better in a few days." Haley lifts Henry from the seat without waking him.

Nathan follows her to the living room, where she lays their son in the playpen.

"Good. What about Coop? How'd his appointment go?"

Haley sighs. "Well, he wouldn't let me go in with him…"

Nathan smiles as she continues, "…so I don't know everything, but the doctor told me all the important things. He's done well with his physical therapy, which we already knew. And he's recovering faster and better than expected, but he's not in the clear yet, again…what we already knew."

"True, but it's all still good news."

"I know, but…"

"What?"

"I'm still worried about him," Haley sighs as Nathan sits down in a chair close to the playpen. "I mean, yes, he is healing physically, much better and sooner than the doctors expected, but…he's still having such a hard time emotionally. I can still see how much this injury, going through physical therapy, and especially not being able to play basketball is affecting him. He's depressed, Nathan."

Nathan motions for her to come closer. She takes his hand and sits down on his lap. She hugs him.

"He'll be okay, Hales. After everything he's been through, I'm sure it's normal that he gets a little depressed. We just have to make sure we're here for him,, talk to him and help him with whatever he needs, which we've been doing."

Haley nods, swiping a tear from her cheek and sniffling.

"Plus, I don't know if you've noticed, but he's much happier than he was before everything happened. He smiles and laughs and hugs more often. And he talks to you more now than he did. He opens up to you. You have a better relationship now, right?"

Haley nods. "You're right, I know. I just…I hate seeing him get so depressed. I want him to be able to do the things he loves to do, like basketball and his band."

"I know, and I want the same thing for him. And he will have those things again. He just has to let himself heal first and we, as much as we hate watching him suffer and grow up, have to let him heal on his own, in his own way, even if it means sulking around depressed for awhile and going in to see his doctor without his mommy."

Haley chuckles and nudges Nathan playfully with her shoulder.

"He'll be okay, I promise. And have I ever broken a promise?"

She shakes her head. "Never."

And both smiling, they lean in for another kiss.

**WHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATLIFEWHATLIFE**

"That kick was weak, little brother."

James looks over at his brother, watching him practice from the bottom stairs of the deck in the backyard. Catching his breath, James smiles and begins toward him. "What do you know? That's right, you don't. You stick to basketball smarts and let me handle the martial arts, since I am the expert."

"Puh-lease!" Cooper snorts. "You're still only a white belt."

"Yes, but I'll be a yellow belt in two weeks. But I am just as good in baseball. I'm the best player on the team."

"That doesn't mean you're any good." Cooper teases.

"Whatever, dud, I'm awesome." James turns away and sits down next to his brother.

"I'm just kidding," Cooper admits. "You are pretty good…at baseball, not karate."

James laughs. "Bet I could kick your butt."

"Right now…you're probably right." Cooper leans back and grimaces as he touches his sore side.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it just hurts now 'cause the doctor examined it and put new bandages on."

"So what'd the doc say anyway?"

"Same thing he always says. I'm recovering better and faster than expected, but I'm not there yet. I still can't take a normal shower or play basketball."

"I'm sorry, Coop. That really sucks."

"Yeah, it does, but it's not your fault."

"I know, but I still feel bad for you. You didn't deserve what Dan did to you. You were just trying to protect mom and Henry."

"Well, I guess I've learned my lesson, huh? No…it doesn't really bother me. Well, I mean it does…it's no fun being sore and to not be able to play ball or run or play with my band and all that, but I would rather this have happened then to have had Dan kill Henry or mom or aunt Brooke. And I survived, didn't I? I guess that's my reward. And I guess bad things have to happen to everyone, even the good people."

James nods. "Well, you are definitely a good person…the best person."

"Thanks, Jamee."

He holds out his fist and James pounds it. Cooper laughs and ruffles his little brother's blond hair.

**Okay, so there's chapter four. How'd you like? Please be sure to review and let me know. The next chapter is a special chapter centered around Brooke and I'm not for sure yet, but I think it will be the chapter I start bringing in some memories from the early seasons of the show, and probably some new memories too. The chapter is almost finished, so I should have an update up most definitely sometime Thursday because I don't have to go to school Thursday or Friday due to exams which I am exempt from!!! (WAHOO jumps up and down) LOL anyway…so go ahead and review **

**Oh, and special shout outs to hinata-37 and courtneylovejason for the reviews on my new story…thanks guys. I appreciate your thoughts. I will try to get more up, probably Thursday too. I have an essay I need to finish for a scholarship competition. But keep reviewing please….i love hearing what everyone thinks )**


	8. Chapter 5: Happy Birthday

_**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I have had major writers block and had to work on other things to get through it, and it has worked as you see. I've been working awhile on this chapter and I'm not sure why exactly I'm putting this one in. Maybe just to capture a few more memories and illustrate some of the frustrations Brooke's friends are having with her in a coma, since I really haven't captured that yet. So now you will get to see that. I'm still planning out the next chapter, so it might be a little while again before the next chapter but hopefully not too long. The weekends are really the only time I get to write now since I started new classes that are more time consuming, well really its only chemistry, but that's what I get for being a honor student…I'm such an overachiever and I will admit it. LOL. Anyway, I'll get another chapter up as soon as I can, but until I do, enjoy this new one**_.

**Chapter Five: **_Happy Birthday_

_"Happy birthday, Brooke!" Ten year old Peyton said when she found her best friend waiting underneath the bridge. She sat down next to her as Brooke flashed her a fake smile._

_"Thanks, Peyton."_

_Peyton's smile faded. "What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be happy on your birthday?"_

_"You're supposed to be," Brooke answered._

_"So how come you're not? It's your birthday, Brooke!"_

_"Yep…it's definitely my birthday. It's my tenth birthday and you are the only one who remembered. I didn't get so much as a happy birthday from my parents."_

_"I'm sorry, Brooke. But who cares about them? Don't let them get you down. I'm supposed to be the mopy sad one, and you're the happy, cheery, bouncy one. So how can I get you back to yourself?"_

_Brooke shrugged her shoulders. Peyton bit her lip and looked away in thought. She smiled when the idea came to her. _

_"I know," she said as she stood up. She pulled on Brooke's arms. "Come on, let's go."_

_"Go where?" Brooke wondered as she stood._

_"You'll see."_

_Brooke finally smiled as Peyton dragged her away from their spot under the bridge._

"You remember that day, Brooke?" Peyton asks, sitting in a chair next to Brooke's hospital bed. "Our first birthday trip to the mall? That day…we spent the entire day at the mall, right up until it closed. And you told me it was the best birthday you'd ever had. I really wish you were awake now so we could have another day like that. It's really strange not being able to talk to you on your birthday…or any other day for that matter. I miss you, Brooke."

She remains quiet a moment, watching her best friend still in her slumber, and wishing now would be the time Brooke finally opens her eyes…but it isn't.

"You know, you're missing quite a bit around here, and I know how much you hate missing stuff. So I guess for now…I'll just have to tell you about it and hope you can hear me."

She smiles. "So the big news for me right now is that Jenny…is engaged. Can you believe it? Our little Jenny is getting married. She and Tyler came home last week and surprised us. I was real excited to hear the news and I think Jake was too. You know, after he got over the initial shock that his little girl is…well, not a little girl anymore. Let's see, what else…"

She starts to talk about the nursery. Then, she hears the door open. She looks over and smiles at Haley entering the room dressed in her light blue nursing scrubs with a stethoscope draped over her neck.

"Hey," Haley says, letting the door close behind her.

"Hey Hales," Peyton returns, leaning back in the chair. "Off the clock?"

"Yep," Haley sighs, walking up to the bed. "I'm on my way to go pick up the kids, but I wanted to stop by again and say happy birthday to her first."

"Yeah, same here."

They both look back at Brooke.

"So no change yet, huh?"

"Nope."

Haley shakes her head and folds her arms.

"You know, this may be really disrespectful, but I'm starting to get really frustrated with her. I know she's stronger than she's letting on. I know she can wake up whenever she wants to, but she hasn't. She needs to wake up, she needs to wake up like today."

"I totally agree. She's a fighter and that's what's keeping her holding on for so long. But she's stubborn too, so she's waiting to wake up on her own time, not when we want her to."

"But what is she waiting for? That's what I don't understand. She has a life waiting for her. She has a wonderful loving husband and four beautiful little girls who love her and miss her and need her, one of whom she hasn't even gotten to meet yet. So why is she keeping herself from them?"

Peyton shakes her head. "I don't know."

Haley shakes her head too. After a minute, she says, "Well, I should get going. I have to get all the kids from school and pick Chloe and Henry up from Deb's."

"Yeah, I have to pick up mine too." Peyton stands up from her chair. And I left some work at the store I have to get too."

"How's that going anyway? The store…how's business?"

"Business is good. I think I'm handling it almost as well as Brooke would. And Bevin and Kate know how everything works too, so that makes it easier. But everyday is the same. There is either a usual customer asking if there's any change with her condition, or a new customer wanting to meet the designer of the clothing and I never know what to tell them."

Haley hugs her. "I understand. But you know, when Brooke does wake up, she's be really grateful you've taken hold of her store and helped Lucas keep it going. You know how much she loves that store and her designs."

Both of them turn their heads at the sound of the door opening again. Lucas enters the room.

"Hey guys," he says walking toward the,. "Guess we all had the same idea, huh?"

"Of course," Peyton says. "Did you think we'd forget?"

Lucas smiles. "Of course not."

"Good. Because there's no way we could ever forget our best friend's birthday. By the way…when is yours again?"

"Ha ha…very funy." Lucas grins. "Were you guys leaving?"

:"Yeah," Peyton answers. "We both have children to pick up. Oh, do you want me to pick up the girls for you?"

"No, thanks. Kelsey is getting them and bringing them to the café. I'm heading over there after I'm done here."

"Okay, well, we'll let you be alone with her then." Haley hugs her best friend and brother-in-law. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye, Luke. Bye, Brooke. Happy birthday."

Haley and Peyton pass two orderlies heading for Brooke's room with a gurney. Haley stops them.

"Excuse me," she says. "Are you moving Brooke Scott?"

"No," the male orderly replies. "Just taking her upstairs. The doctor wants to run some more tests."

"Well, can you come back later? Her husband is in with her."

"I'm sorry, m'am, but the doctor—"

"It's her birthday," Peyton interrupts. "He needs to be with her alone for a little bit."

The orderlies nods.

"Thank you," Haley says before he pushes the gurney away.

She and Peyton head for the elevator. Inside Brooke's room, Lucas walks over to the chair next to her bed and sits down. Like always, he takes her hand.

"Happy birthday, Brooke," he says, kissing it. "You are 35 years old today…unbelievable. Seems like only yesterday you turned 18."

_He waited for her right where Peyton told him too. She said Brooke would be there thirty minutes before the store closed. But, he'd been standing there for twenty minutes, and still she hadn't showed. He glanced at his watch again._

_"Come on, Brooke," he said to himself. "Ten minutes left…where are you?"_

_he sighed and leaned again against the counter. After waiting nearly another five minutes, he finally heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw her standing behind him in that gorgeous red dress of hers. _

_He smiled at her. "Peyton said you'd be here."_

_She stared at him with a frown, and sort of a glare too._

_"What are you doing here?" She asked._

_"It's your birthday," he said moving closer to her. "I wanted to be with you."_

_"But you're not with me Lucas. We broke up, remember?"_

_"No, you broke up. You're the one who ended things with us, Brooke."_

_"Right, and one would think that someone as clever and perceptive as you would take that as a sign that I don't want to be with you anymore."_

_"So what are you doing here then?"_

_"I thought I was meeting Peyton, like we do every year. Now thanks to you the tradition had been interrupted."_

_She turned and started to leave, but his next words stopped her. _

_"You're scared."_

_She turned and stared at him again. "What?"_

_"You're right, Brooke, I am very perceptive. Plus, I know you better than you think I do. You're scared." He moved closer to her again. "That's why you walked away from us. You're afraid of us getting closer for real, afraid that if we do, you're going to end up hurt again."_

_"No…" she tried to argue, but couldn't seem to._

_"I am never going to hurt you, Brooke. I promised you that a long time ago and I never planned, nor do I ever plan, on breaking that promise. And you walked away before really giving me a chance."_

_"No, Lucas, I gave you a chance and you gave up. You stopped…"_

_"No, I never did. I never stopped loving you. I just got lost, Brooke. With the truth of my heart condition finally coming out, and not being able to play basketball, I just got lost. I had to find my way back again. And I'm so sorry that it hurt you so much, me not telling you straight out about my heart and me not giving in to you and much as you give in to me with your heart. And I'm sorry it took me losing you again to remember. But as long as you are with me, Brooke, as long as you are in my heart and my heart is with you, I can never forget."_

_He leaned in slowly and kissed her. And she let him…finally, she let him back in. Halfway through their kiss, Brooke smiled and continued kissing as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"I love you," he said, holding her cheeks._

_"I love you, too."_

_"Happy birthday, Brooke."_

They were never apart after that brief breakup. From her eighteenth birthday to this one, they've been together. Nothing has kept them from spending special days like today together…until now. Seventeen years together with no major interruptions.

Seventeen years…so many years full of so many memories. And all he wants is make more memories with her. All he wants is to share so many years and birthdays with her…awake preferably. He has so many memories he wants desperately to share with her. They're so fresh in his mind, but…are they fresh in her mind too?

He can't help but wonder about that every day now, even more when he visits her. Will she remember the years? Will she remembers what he remembers? Like would she remember that night in his car back in high school when things first clicked and changed for them?

He was leaving school after the game, the second game playing for the Tree Hill Ravens. It had been an incredible game. The sports announcer had referred to him as "the new Scott in town."

_He climbed into his car in the student parking lot. He jumped when he heard her._

"_Hey."_

_He turned and saw her sitting in the backseat…naked._

"_Um…I think you got the wrong car."_

"_No, don't mind me," she said. "I just have to get out of this uniform. So, anyway, I'm Brooke. But you probably knew that. Can I tell you that that last shot was awesome? How'd it feel? Good, huh?"_

_He was so nervous, knowing she was still naked in the back of his car. And then she slid that leopard print bra over his shoulder. Oh boy did he sweat…_

"_You know it did." She smiled and he slowly turned his head. Almost as soon as he looked at her, she pulled away and hid at the knock on the window._

_Lucas saw coach Whitey Durham standing outside and he rolled down his window._

"_Now that game wasn't horrible."_

"_Thanks, Coach."_

"_Don't turn pro yet. You frag your scrawny butt to the weight room twice a day starting now."_

"_You got it."_

"_By the way…"Coach Durham spread a smile. "There's a half naked girl in the backseat of your car. I just thought you'd like to know."_

_He tipped his baseball cap before walking away._

"_grouchy," Brooke said sitting up again._

_Lucas chuckled._

"_So anyway, you're in it now aren't you?" She was still dressing herself. And watching her…he couldn't stop thinking she was incredibly sexy._

"_When that last shot went through, did you feel it change?"_

"_Feel what change?"_

"_Everything. I mean how many moments in life can you point to and say: 'That's when it all changed.' You just had one."_

_She leaned her head over the seat, leaving her hand on his shoulder._

"_But don't worry, baby…" she smiled again, revealing those dimples once again. "The popularity thing's not so bad."_

_And they held their gaze for at least a minute._

Lucas smiles. "I'll never forget that night, Brooke. I'll never forget how sexy you looked, how beautiful those dimples were, that cute kink of your eyebrow, or especially that you were attracted to me. But mostly…I'll never forget what you said to me."

He strokes her hand with his thumbs. "How many moments in life can you point to and say: 'That's when it all changed.' You were right, babe. That was one of those moments, not just winning the game, but more in meeting you. Because meeting you…that's what really changed my life. Granted, it was a long and very bumpy road before we got to be like we are now, but I still think of that moment as one that changed my life, along with many others."

He stops again, fighting to push back his tears.

"Now it's your turn, baby. It's your turn to share a memory. Tell me about a time that changed everything. Better yet, make right now one of those moments. Wake up and talk to me. I know you can hear me. It's what's keeping you holding on. So you know how much I need you to wake up so I can look into your beautiful brown eyes, see those cute dimples in your smiled and hear your voice again. I want to tell you happy birthday and have you hear it and respond to it. So please…just wake up."

He lays his head on her bed, finally letting go of his tears,

"I don't want to give up on you, baby," he says softly, holding her hand up to his face. "I can't give up on you because I can never let you go. But you have to give me something, Brooke. I'm running out of hope as fast and hard as I try to hold on to it. I'll never give up, but…I need something. Anything, baby, please."

He continues staring at her and hoping for something. But still, as it seems to be always now, there is nothing.

_**Okay so there it is. Please review and tell me how you like. But first, I forgot to clarify a few things. The memory of Lucas and Brooke in the mall I obviously got from Peyton telling Lucas to meet Brooke in the mall on her birthday, but I changed events a little bit. Keith (obviously) was never shot, and Brooke and Peyton never fought**._

_**And I forgot my disclaimer too: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO ONE TREE HILL…THE ONLY THING I CAN CLAIM IS MY ORIGINAL STORYLINE…ALL MEMORIES FROM THE SHOW THAT I PUT INTO MY STORY BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL WRITERS OF THE SHOW ITSELF. **_


	9. Chapter 6: Never Giving Up

**Chapter Six: **_Never Giving Up_

_**SIX WEEKS LATER**_

"_And do you, Jennifer Lynn Jagielski, take this man, Tyler Alan Stevens, as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

"_Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish him, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do."_

"_Then, now as the vows have been said and the rings have been given, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Tyler, you may kiss your…"_

"Hey…excuse me…" Someone was nudging her. Jenny wakes from her dream and lifts her head from the table.

"Sorry to wake you," the nudger says, sitting next to her in the now almost empty lecture hall. "But I though maybe since class is through, you might want to go home and sleep."

"Thanks," Jenny says, sitting straight up and stretching. "Man, I can't believe I slept through his entire lecture. That's definitely not going to help me come exam time."

The lady who nudged her chuckles. "Well, I record all his lectures. I can make you a copy tape of today's if you want."

"Really? That'd be great. Thanks."

"No problem." The lady leaned down and pulled up her purse. "You must have been having a pretty good dream. You were smiling."

Jenny smiles at remembering her dream. "I was dreaming about my wedding."

"Oh, you're married?"

"No, not yet. I'm engaged." She shows off her ring proudly. "My mom and I have been busy with wedding plans since the engagement, and on top of school and work, it's pretty exhausting, so that's probably why I fell asleep."

"Well, congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"His name's Tyler. I'm Jenny by the way, Jenny Jagielski-Almost-Stevens."

She offers her hand and, chuckling, her new friend takes it.

"Nicollete Wyman. Nice to meet you."

"It's funny…we've been sitting next to each other all semester and we're just now introducing ourselves."

"Yeah, well ,I usually have to run out of here pretty quickly to pick up my kids."

"You have kids?"

Nicollete smiles. "You sound surprised."

"Well, I am, kind of. You don't look old enough to have children."

"Well, thank you. But I'm actually much older than I look, as much as I hate to admit it.

Jenny chuckles as she packs up her books. "So how old are they?"

"Four and ten. I have pictures…"

Nicolette pulls out her wallet and shows off the pictures proudly, as Jenny had done with her ring.

"Julie is ten, and Jake is four."

"Oh, they're beautiful." Jenny says as Nicolette returns her wallet to her purse.

"Thanks." She stands up, as does Jenny. "Well, I should probably be going."

"Okay. Thanks for waking me."

"No problem. It was nice talking to you, Jenny."

"You too. See you next week."

**OTHOTHOTHOTOHTOHTHTHTHTHOTHTHOTHOTHOTOTOHTOHTHOTHOT**

"Come on in, Kelsey," Haley says loudly when she hears the knock. "James, Katie, Chloe…you guys need to go brush your teeth and get your stuff so we can go. We're running late."

"Okay." Both James and Katie reply as they leave the table. Kelsey enters the kitchen as Haley pulls Henry from the high chair.

"Hey," she says. "Busy morning?"

"Every morning is when you have five kids," Haley replies, sitting her son on the counter to wipe his face and hands. "Cooper will be up in a few minutes. He got a late start this morning."

"Okay." Kelsey walks nearer to her cousin. "Wow, he sure has gotten big. Hi, Henry!"

"Yes, he had. He's a big boy, and very mobile and vocal, aren't you?"

Henry responds in his own jumbled baby language.

"So how's your brother doing?" Haley asks as she moves Henry to her hip.

"I don't know, honestly," she says, leaning against the counter and folding her arms. "He never wants to talk about it anymore, any of it. It's like ever since Brooke's birthday he's just completely shutdown and tries avoiding talking about her all together. It's almost as if he's…"

"Given up?" Haley pulls her necklace from her son's grasp.

Kelsey nods. "I know he won't ever really let himself give up, but I can see everyday is harder for him. But he stays strong for the girls, especially Jess. She's pulling away from everyone too."

Haley shakes her head, feeling sorry and wishing there were something she could do, but knowing the only thing that could be done for all of them is for Brooke to wake up. The basement door opens and Cooper emerges.

"Hey Kelse," he says, closing the door. "Sorry it took me so long."

"It's cool. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Cooper grabs his black book bag from the back of a kitchen table chair and slides it on his back. He walks over and kisses Haley's cheek. "Bye, Mom. Bye baby brother."

"Bye, honey. Bye, Kelsey. Have a good day."

Cooper follows his cousin out of the house.

"So you doing okay, Coop?" Kelsey asks as she drives him and herself to school.

"Yeah, why?"

"Wel, you and I haven't gotten to hang out much lately with school, you and physical therapy, and me helping Lucas out with the girls. I mean this is like the first time you and I have rode to school together in months."

"Yeah, well it's like the first time my mom has actually let me go to school with anyone else since everything happened."

Both of them smile.

"But you're doing a lot better, better than everyone expected?"

"Yes, but it's still not better enough. I want to be able to play ball again, Kelsey and I don't know if I ever will again."

"Well, so what if you don't?" She didn't even have to look over when she said it. She knows he is glaring at her, but she doesn't care. She's just being honest with him. "Look, I know basketball is like…your life and your dream, but…maybe you should look at the other things you have in your life, Coop. You know…count your blessings.

"You still have your family and your friends and your music. You still have your life, Cooper. And you're not living it laying in a coma like Brooke, so maybe you should think about that. Something a lot worse could've happened to you then just losing basketball. And you shouldn't just give up on your life either, Coop. You should find something in life to enjoy, something other than basketball. Because life isn't just basketball, Cooper. There are so many other things to be thankful for. There are so many things that can make you happy."

"Damn, Kelsey, enough already!" Cooper says and she glances at him. He smiles. "You never stop preaching to me, do you?"

"I'm your best friend, it's my job. Besides, it's not preaching, it's advising. And maybe if you'd take some of my advice you'd be a bit happier right now."

"You talking to me, Kelsey…or your brother."

Her smile fades. "I'm talking to you. Lucas doesn't need any advice to make him happy. He just needs his wife and his family back."

**OTHTOHTOHTOHTOHTTHTHOTHOTHTOHTOHTOHTTOTOHTOHTOHTHTO**

"Sleep tight, Grace."

Lucas kisses his daughter's soft dark head before carefully laying the sleeping infant in her crib. He turns on the monitor before leaving her room for his own. He lets himself fall down on his bed. He looks over at the clock on his nightstand. Noon. Yet, it feels so much later.

He rubs his head with his hands, trying make his migraine disappear, or lesson or something since the aspirin doesn't seem to be working. But he's also trying to forget about the conversation he'd had with the doctor earlier that morning.

"_I appreciate you coming in, Mr. Scott," Doctor Williams said when Lucas stepped into his office with baby Grace in tow. "I know you're very busy with your children."_

"_Sure," Lucas replied as he set the carrier in an empty chair in front of the desk before sitting down in the other. "You said you wanted to discuss Brooke's test results again?"_

"_Yes." Doctor Williams nodded as he took a seat behind his desk. He hesitated before he continued. "Your wife has been in a comatose state for nearly five months, Mr. Scott, and still there's been no change from her. Such a persistent coma is very unusual. It's something we've rarely seen from a fall down the stairs."_

_Lucas waited for more. He wanted to know what the doctor was really trying to get at with the conversation._

"_We've gone through this already, doc. You said the same thing when you took tests two months ago. So what do you really want to tell me?"_

"_The trauma from your wife's fall caused some major swelling in her brain, which resulted in the coma, as we've already discussed. There is still some swelling in some areas of her brain, which may explain why the coma hasn't lifted yet. But with just head swelling such as your wife had, a coma shouldn't have lasted more than a few months at most."_

"_So what are you saying exactly?"_

_He hesitated again. "Mr. Scott, if your wife were going to wake from the coma, she would have done so by now. She would've done so months ago."_

"_So what…are you saying she's never going to wake up?"_

"_I'm saying…that at this point, it's very unlikely."_

Well, he had already figured out on his own that the longer Brooke slept, the less likely it would be that she would wake up. But to hear the doctor throw in the towel after he had almost done it himself, made it all so much more painful.

"_I'm not giving up on her, doctor Williams. I don't care what your tests say or what your professional opinion is, Brooke is stronger than all that and she is going to wake up. Her case is unique, just like you said. She's going to beat the odds and wake up, however long it takes her. I'll never give up on her, no matter how long it takes her or how high the hospital bill gets…I am never giving up on her."_

He'd said all that to the doctor, everything he truly felt in his heart. But now as he thinks about it, he'd spoken not only to convince the doctor, but to convince himself as well. Because before today, before that conversation, for the past two months since her bithday, Lucas had started to give up on her. But not anymore, and never again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I know, I know…you guys are getting frustrated with me for not waking her up yet. But it'll come probably when you guys aren't expecting it (at least that's my plan) LOL. I got this chapter finished sooner than I thought I would, and if my writing keeps going well, I'll have the next chapter finished sooner than expected too. (and if I get a snowday tomoroww….well you just might see another update) LOL. Anyways, here's a sneak peek at the next chapter:**_

_**GREAT EXPECTATIONS…OR UNEXPECTATIONS??? SOME SURPRISES WILL COME ABOUT IN THIS CHAPTER, INCLUDING THE RETURN OF A FAMILIAR FACE!! BUT WHO???**_


	10. Chapter 7: Great Unexpectations

**_Wow, so I know it has been like forever since I updated, but school has kept me so busy, I've hardly had any time to write like all weekend. But I do have something now and I have been so anxious to post it. So thanks for your patience. Now I really really think you're going to like this chapter, but probably not the cliff hanger…ENJOY!!!_**

**Chapter Seven: **_Great Unexpectations_

_This is not a life…laying here like this, wherever the hell here is. I know there is a life out there that I am supposed to be living. I've just got to figure out how to get there now…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Shh…that's better, huh baby?" Lucas folds the tape over Grace's diaper and her cries finally subside.

"What was the matter with Gracie, Daddy?" Megyn asks, watching him as she leans over the changing table in the nursery.

"She has a diaper rash," Lucas answers, buttoning the snaps of his baby's pink under shirt.

"Awe…poor baby," Megyn says. She kisses her sister's head and Lucas smiles. He glances out the door as Jessilyn walks past toward the stairs. "Hey, Jess!"

"What?" Jessilyn returns to the doorway.

Lucas holds out the folded wet diaper and asks, "Would you take this to the trash please?"

"Eww…no way."

"Come on, Jess, it's just a wet diaper, and you're heading down there anyway."

"Why can't you just throw it in the diaper thingy up here?"

"Because it's full, and I'm not asking you to empty it. I'm not in the mood to argue with you today, Jess. Please just take it to the trash."

But she doesn't take it. Instead, she turns and walks away back to her room.

"Jessilyn!"

"I will take it for you, Daddy," Megyn offers.

Lucas sighs and looks down at her. He hands her the soaked diaper.

"Thanks, honey."

"You welcome." Megyn leaves the room with the diaper.

Lucas lifts Grace from the changing table and kisses her round cheek.

"I love you…so much, Gracie. And your sisters do too, even Jess. She'll come around, I promise. She's just having a hard time right now without your mom. But things will get better soon."

Lucas runs his hand over the back of her head, over her soft dark hair, more hair she's grown quickly over the past two months since coming home. Then the doorbell rings. He lays Grace down in her crib for her nap before heading downstairs.

"Someone's at the door, Daddy," Ashlyn says from the living room as Lucas comes off the last stair.

"I know, sweets, I got it."

He pulls open the door and stands staring surprised at the person on the other side.

"Hey Luke…long time, no see."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Jenny that dress is gorgeous!"

Jenny smiles at her friend's reaction. She smiles at her amazing wedding gown again, proud to finally have it in her possession.

"It is, huh?" She responds.

"How'd you find and pick a dress so soon?" Amber wonders, leaning back against her head board.

"It's my mom's. I've dreamt of wearing this thing since I was like three years old."

Amber chuckles. "That's cute. Have you tried it on yet?"

"Yeah, when my mom gave it to me when Ty and I came home over spring break."

Jenny gets quiet and Amber smiles. "You want to try it on again, don't you?"

"Nah…I don't have to." Jenny sways the dress in front of her.

"Well, I haven't seen you in it yet and I am the Maid of Honor."

"You've got a point. I should totally go try it on again."

"Totally."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Amber smiles as Jenny enters the bathroom. Jenny holds her smile the entire time she is dressing. Her smile grows with ever step undressing, pulling the dress off the hanger, and then sliding it up over her body. But when it comes to zipping it up…that's when her smile fades.

"No way…this can't be happening!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mouth McFadden." Lucas smiles at his old friend standing outside the door. The face was what he recognized, but the rest of him…that was what was different about him. He'd gained some weight since the last time he saw him. But the weight was more muscle. "I can't believe it. Come in here, man."

Mouth steps inside smiling and Lucas closes the door. The two friends share a quick hug before Lucas asks, "So how've you been…the last, what…seventeen years?"

Mouth chuckles. "I've been okay. How about you?"

Lucas's smile fades and he sticks his hands in his pockets. "Well…things have been a little tough lately."

Mouth nods with sympathy. "Skills told me about Brooke. I'm sorry."

"Thanks, but she's going to be okay." He glances toward the living room. "Hey, would you like to meet the girls?"

Mouth smiles again. "I'd love too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jenny?"

Her tear streaked face looks up at the door when Amber knocks.

"Jenny, are you okay? You've been in there for like twenty minutes. I thought you were trying on the dress to show me?"

Jenny sniffles and wipes away her tears. She stands up from the floor and unlocks the door. Amber takes that as a sign to enter and opens the door. Jenny is sitting back down on the floor with her hands over her face.

"What happened?" Amber asks, looking at the dress hung back on its hanger. "I thought you were trying it on again to show me."

"I can't," Jenny replies softly. "The zipper, it won't…it doesn't fit."

"What? But I thought you said you already tried it on once at your parents?"

"I did."

Amber moves closer to her friend and kneels in front of her. "What's wrong, Jen?"

Jenny shakes her head and starts crying again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's beautiful, Luke," Mouth says, standing next to Lucas in the nursery as they peer down in the crib at Grace, who is fast asleep. "They all are."

"Thanks," Lucas says as they walk back toward the door.

"What about you?" Lucas asks as they walk downstairs. "The last time I heard from you, you and your new Mrs were expecting your first. Has the family grown any?"

"Oh yes. I've got three now, three daughters."

"Oh yeah? How old?"

Lucas and Mouth return to the kitchen. Lucas pulls out two beers as Mouth answers.

"Hannah is fifteen, Laura is ten, and Kara is five."

They sit down across from each other at the table and Lucas asks, "So are you and Stephanie still together, or is it just the three of you now?"

Sadly, Mouth replies, "No, it's just me and the girls now. Stephanie left shortly after Kara's first birthday."

"Oh Mouth, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I'm over it now. I mean I loved her, I'll always love her…she gave me my girls. But I have stopped missing her so much. I have the girls, so I'm not alone like I used to be when someone left me back in high school. When I do miss Steph, it's usually just for the girls. They deserve a mother and she just abandoned them."

"What happened—if you don't mind my asking?"

"No, no, it's fine. I, um…I met Stephanie our freshman year in college back in California. It was kind of weird because she the one who chased after me. We fell in love pretty quickly and things happened a lot quicker than I expected. We found out she was pregnant a few moths after we started dating and I proposed soon after, not just because of the baby, but because I really did love her and did want to spend my life with her. And she said she felt the same way. But I guess she stopped feeling it after fourteen years because she just disappeared one day leaving nothing behind but a note saying she couldn't handle being a mother and a wife anymore, that it was too much for her and not what she wanted anymore."

"Oh man…I'm sorry, Mouth. I can't imagine what that must've been like for you and your girls."

"Thanks. It was hard for all of us, but we're doing much better now and the girls and I are closer than ever. Hannah has been having a bit of a hard time making friends and stuff back home, but I'm hoping it might be easier for her here. Plus, I just took this great job offer that will bring in a lot of money for us. My parents are happy to have us move here too. I'm hoping moving back here will be a fresh start for all of us."

"That's good, Mouth. It'll definitely be great having you back in town. "Brooke will be happy to see you too when she wakes up."

Mouth leans back in his chair. "So, um…Skills told me about the coma and everything, but has her condition improved at all lately?"

Lucas shakes his head and sighs as he leans forward. "No. If anything, it's gotten worse. The doctors have pretty much thrown in the towel. She's been in a coma so long that they say it's very unlikely she'll wake up."

Mouth shakes his head too. "And there's nothing they can do?"

"Nope…it's just about waiting, which we've been doing for five and half months now."

"Well, it's good you haven't given up. It's probably why she's been holding on this long. She knows she can count on you, just like she always has."

Lucas nods and he thinks about what Mouth said, it is important that he not give up on her. It's probably what has kept her holding on. Yet, he hasn't gone to visit her in awhile. Visiting her had begun to get too hard on him…having to come home and tell the girls that no, she was not awake yet. So he's stopped going so often. But maybe that was wrong.

Maybe his being there, sitting and talking with Brooke was in a small way, helping her get better? What if now she was beginning to slip away because he hasn't been there to pull her through? He can't abandon her now in her time of need, like Mouth's wife had abandoned him and their children. Brooke's counting on him…he can't let her down now or ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's going to be okay, sweetie," Amber says, rubbing Jenny's back in their hug. "You're going to be okay."

"No, I'm not Amber," Jenny says, pulling back on the bed. "I'm not ready for this, not now. I'm not even married yet."

"But you will be. You and Ty are going to be married soon and you'll handle this together."

Slowly, Jenny nods her head. She sniffles, "You're right. It's just…this is so unexpected. I never thought it would happen so soon, least of all before we're married. Oh my god…my parents are going to flip!"

She stands up from the bed and begins pacing.

"Well, maybe they'll be more understanding than you think. They had you when they were like sixteen, didn't they?"

"Yes, and that's exactly my point. My entire life they've raised me and lectured me so that I wouldn't make the same mistakes they did, and here I am ruining all that."

"What? No you're not. You're twenty years old, Jenny. That gives you four years on them. You've made it to college before getting pregnant, and you're engaged."

Jenny stops pacing and sits back down.

"I still have no idea how I'm going to tell them."

"Well, maybe you should worry about telling Ty first."

Both look over at the door when they hear a knock. Jenny walks over and opens it.

"Ty," she sighs, but fakes a smile.

"Hey, baby." He kisses her lips as he steps inside. "Did you miss me?"

"More than you know."

"Hey Amber," Tyler says as Jenny closes the door, holding his hand. Amber stands up from the bed.

"Hey Ty." Amber lifts her book bag from her bed and grabs her keys. "I'm going to go study at the library."

"See you," Tyler waves as Amber leaves. He looks back at Jenny standing in front of him nervously. "Hey, are you okay?"

She shakes her head slowly.

"What's wrong?" He moves his hands to her arms.

"I, um…" she swallows and sighs again.

"Jenny, what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Brooke." Haley enters Brooke's room on her lunch hour. "I haven't had a chance much lately to come see you when it's just you and me, so I thought I'd come when I knew everyone is busy."

She sits down in the ugly chair next to the bed. She's quiet a few minutes before she starts.

"Okay, so you're probably not going to like what I have to say, or you're just going to ne bored hearing the same thing you've heard every time one of us visits. But maybe if we say it long enough, you'll finally hear us."

She pauses again and leans forward. "You need to wake up, Brooke. You need to wake up like today, like right now. Because every day you're away, Brooke, every moment you're not with us, with your family…it just gets so much harder and confusing, especially for those little girls, Brooke."

Tears slip from her eyes before she can stop them.

"Your girls need you so much right now, Brooke. They're so little and they need their mother, especially little Gracie. Babies need their mommies, Brooke, and I know you'd hate yourself for being away so long if you were really aware of how long you've been away from them and us. Don't make her, or any of them wait longer for their mother, Brooke. They need you…we all need you."

Haley sniffles and swipes at her tears.

"I miss my best friend, Brooke. It has been so long since we've talked or hung out, and I really miss our friendship. I really want you to come back to us soon so we can be friends again. And if you can't do it for me or yourself, do it for your family. Find your way back to us, Brooke."

"Ditto."

Haley looks up at the door. Lucas is walking closer to her and she smiles at him. "Hey you."

"Hey," he replies as Haley stands up. "You look like you just poured your heart and soul out to someone."

Haley nods as the tears return. "I did."

Lucas smiles sympathetically and opens his arms. Haley embraces him and cries into his shoulder.

"I miss my best friend, Luke. She's such a good friend, a good everything."

"I know, Hales. I miss her too." He rubs her back. "But she's still here and she's coming back to us. We just can't give up on her."

They hold each other silently. And it's not until they hear an unexpected sound that they pull away. They look over at her bed and for the first time in almost six months, see her moving.

"Brooke?" Both Haley and Lucas move to opposite sides of her bed.

Lucas takes her hand and smiles as she opens her eyes. "Hey baby…welcome back."

And the sound of her voice is so sweet. "Lucas?"

"Yeah, sweetie, it's me." He strokes her hair, tears filling his eyes. "I'm right here."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You've been in a coma." Haley answers. Brooke turns her head and sees her. "Tutor girl?"

Haley chuckles. "You haven't called me that since high school."

"Brooke, honey," Lucas says and she looks back at him. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

She stares back at him confused, and her next words break both his and Haley's hearts.

"Who's Brooke?"

_**Okay, so there it is. I'm prepared to be scolded since I know I probably will be. LOL This is all I have written thus far, but I do have plans for the next chapter. It's all about getting time to write at this point. So please please please be patient with me and I'll have another update ASAP. Now please review!!! Thanks. Tell me everything you liked, and everything you didn't like. Go ahead now…REVIEW!!!**_

**_Oh, i almost forgot...please keep a look out for my new story, a longer new version to my latest oneshot Boomerangs. It'll be called Boomerangs: Our Story. I am working on it with a friend and we are really excited about it, especially me. The oneshot was such a sucess, I'm hoping the longer story will be too. So keep your eyes peeled for that as well. Thanks!_**


	11. Chapter 8: Don't Lose Hope

**Okay…thanks for the scoldings and quick reviews LOL. I hope this chapter clears some things up. More explanations will come in following chapters. I know my explanations and situation may not be very realistic, but I am trying to make my story a little different from the typical memory loss stories, you know? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I've been on a roll with this story since I've had some time to write. Enjoy!!! (and don't forget to review!!!)**

**Chapter Eight: **_Don't Lose Hope_

"I don't understand this…" Lucas stands outside Brooke's hospital room with her doctor after the doctor examined Brooke after she woke. "When she opened her eyes, she said my name. And she called my sister-in-law by a name she hasn't called her since high school. Yet, she doesn't remember her own name or who she is. How is that possible?"

"The affects of such a prolonged coma on the brain are very difficult to understand. But it seems that Brooke has a case of amnesia where she can remember only some parts of her life. In this case, it seems she can only remember people from her past, or from the last time she can remember being awake."

"Well, is she ever going to remember now? Is she going to remember who she is and the life she has now?"

"I don't know," doctor Williams answers honestly. "But there is not much I know at all right now about her condition. I'll have to run some new tests, take another CAT scan and see what's going on. Then, maybe I can give you a better explanation. Until then, try talking to her, see what she remembers and answer her questions if she has any."

Lucas nods. The doctor taps his shoulder like a friend.

"Look, I know this is really tough for you, and really confusing. But you've had a positive outlook the entire time she was in that coma. You never gave up hope, even when others did. Don't lose that now, when she needs it the most. It's helped her so far. Don't lose hope."

Lucas nods again.

"I'll give you and your family some time with her before we take her upstairs."

"Thanks." Lucas watches as doctor Williams walks away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's going to be okay, baby."

Tyler holds Jenny close against him in her dorm room.

"How do you know that?" Jenny mumbles, her face buried in his chest.

"Because we're in it together." Tyler pulls away and holds her face in his hands. "No matter what happens ever, Jenny…I'll always be with you. I love you."

Jenny smiles. "I love you too."

They kiss.

"I'm so scared, Ty, "Jenny admits a few minutes later when they are cuddling next to each other on her bed.

"I know, but like I said…it's going to be okay."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Yes, but to be honest…I'm more afraid of your father. I mean he kind of freaked about us getting engaged. I'm kind of afraid of how he'll react when we tell him and your mom about this."

Jenny bites her lip, contemplating a solution. She sits up quickly on her bed.

"What?" Ty wonders when she bolts up on her bed. He sits up next to her.

"Let's not tell them."

Tyler stares at her confused. "You do realize they're going to find out eventually, right?"

"Yes, I know, but we don't have to tell them right now. We can wait to tell them until after we're married. I don't think they'll freak if they think we got pregnant on our honeymoon and not on the night we got engaged."

"So you want to lie to them?"

"It's not lying…it's just waiting."

Tyler smiles. "We'd have to move up the wedding."

Now Jenny smiles. "I'm okay with that. The sooner I get to marry you, the better."

She leans in and kisses him again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I should probably get going," Haley says, standing up from a chair next to Brooke's hospital bed. I've got to get home and get dinner going for Nathan and the kids."

"Okay," Lucas says from the other side of Brooke's bed.

Brooke smiles a friendly smile as Haley says, "It's really great to have you awake finally. Nathan will be happy too. I'll see you soon."

Brooke watches as Haley heads for the door.

_So that's Haley…so much older than I remember. Apparently, she and Nathan—who is Lucas's brother and like best friend now- are married and have kids. And Haley's a nurse, or at least I think she is. She was wearing scrubs. God…I am so confused._

_I mean how can I remember these people, but not remember who I am? How can I remember their names and faces, but not my own? It doesn't make sense to me at all. I feel so strange and different. And also kind of sad because I can tell that me not remembering who I am now is hurting them, especially Lucas_

"I'm sorry," Brooke says.

"For what?" Lucas returns, looking back at her.

"For not remembering anything."

"Oh, you don't have to be sorry, Brooke. It's not your fault. Your brain just isn't quite ready to remember this part of your life yet. But it will. I believe that."

He lays his hand on hers hesitantly, and he smiles. She returns the smile as she stares at him, glancing every few seconds at his hand on hers. This must be so hard for him, she thinks. _He's inlove with me. That look in his eyes and that touch of his hand proves it. He loves me, but I feel so awful because I can't remember loving him. And I'm sure I must have before all of this if he is hurting this much. But I can't remember…I can't remember anything._

"Excuse me, Mr., Mrs. Scott," an orderly appears in the doorway. "The doctor is ready upstairs for the CAT scan."

"Okay," Lucas says. He looks back at Brooke. "Are you ready?"

Brooke nods. "Yeah, I guess so. Where am I going?"

"Just upstairs for a CAT scan and some other tests," the orderly answers as he rolls a wheel chair in to her bedside.

Both he and Lucas help Brooke climb out of bed and sit down in the wheel chair.

"I, um…I have to get home to the kids so my sister can get to work," Lucas tells her. "But I'll come back later tonight if you want."

Brooke nods. "Okay. I think I'll be okay on my own for awhile."

Lucas smiles. "Well, once news gets out that you're awake, you'll have a lot more visitors, I promise."

He follows Brooke and the orderly out of the room. While she waits in the elevator with the orderly, and then while undergoing the CAT scan and tests, Brooke keeps thinking about Lucas and where he said he was going.

_Home to the kids…Lucas Scott has kids now. And he's in love with me._

Putting two and two together, she wonders…are they her kids too?


	12. Chapter 9: Awake

_**Sorry it's been awhile guys. Got busy with school, and then had a bit of a hard time with this chapter. It's not very good, but let me know what you think anyway.**_

**Chapter Nine: **_Awake_

"Hey Haley," Jake says, holding Ellie on his hip and holding the door open for Haley. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Haley steps inside and smiles at her goddaughter. "Hey, miss Ellie. Aren't you cute today?"

"So what brings you by?" Jake wonders, moving into the living room and setting Ellie on the floor in front of her toys.

"Um…well, is Peyton home?"

"I'm right here." Peyton enters the living room from the long hallway. "I was settling a little argument between Anna and Riley. So what's going on?"

"Well, actually, I have some news." She pauses as she folds her arms across her chest. "Brooke's awake."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy!" Megyn and Ashlyn shout in unison when they see Lucas appear in the archway separating the living room from the kitchen.

Luca smiles and bends down as they run over to greet him with a hug. He kisses both their cheeks before pulling away.

"Daddy," Ashlyn starts. "Aunt Kelsey bought me and Megyn new coloring books and crayons."

"She did?" Lucas glances at his sister.

"Yep," Megyn says. "She brought me a Dora one, and Ash a princess one."

"Wow…did you say thank you."

"Yes," they answer in unison.

"Well, why don't you both go color me a picture?" Lucas suggests, standing up again.

"One for mommy too?" Ashlyn asks.

"Yeah, hun…mommy would love another picture."

The twins return to coloring at the little wooden white table near the window and television, while Kelsey meets her brother in the kitchen.

"Where's Jess and Grace?" Lucas asks her.

"Grace is napping, and Jess is upstairs listening to music I think." Kelsey pulls the strap of her book bag over her head to lay across her chest.

"Did she finish her homework?"

"Well, she finished reading and we went through her spelling words, but then she started to get kind of um…cranky, so I told her she could take a break before she moved on to math."

"Great," Lucas sighs. "It should be fun getting her back into that."

Kelsey smiles. "Well, at least she has everything else done. But I have to get going. I promised mom I'd help out with the dinner rush."

"Okay, well thanks for watching them. I really appreciate it."

"Of course. I'm their aunt, it's what I'm here for."

They both grow silent, but Kelsey doesn't move for the door. Lucas reads her expression and understands what she's waiting for. He glances in the living room at the girls before he motions Kelsey to follow him to the laundry room by the garage door.

"What's going on?" Kelsey asks when they reach the room.

Lucas sighs again. "She's awake."

Kelsey smiles. "Luke, that's…wait, you're not smiling. She doesn't remember anything does she?"

"Well…yes and no. She, um…she remembers a few things. She recognized me and Haley when she opened her eyes, but she couldn't remember her own name."

"What? I don't get it. How can she remember you guys but not herself?"

"I don't know, and the doctor isn't sure yet either, but he thinks maybe the part of her brain that stores her past memories has probably healed more than the area that recognizes her current ones. She still has some swelling in the brain that is probably keeping her from unlocking all of her memories."

"And the swelling is from…"

"When she hit her head on the fall."

"Damn…this is confusing as hell."

Lucas agrees with a nod. Kelsey hugs him.

"Don't worry, bro…she'll remember things soon. Now that she's awake, things will start to get easier."

"I hope so." Lucas pulls away.

"It will, I promise. Things always get worse before they get better, and things already got worse when she went into that coma. Now it's time for things to get better. Just give it some time."

"Thanks, Kels"

"No problem. I'll call you later."

Lucas watches as his sister leaves before he heads upstairs to get Jessilyn and Grace, and then meet the twins in the living room to tell them all the news they've been waiting to hear for months. And then, even some he's sure they never expected.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton steps out of the elevator on the third floor of the hospital, hand in hand with her husband.

"Why are you so nervous, honey?" Jake asks.

"She hasn't seen me in months. What if she doesn't remember me?"

"Well, Haley said she remembered her and Lucas, so I'm sure she'll remember you. You're her best friend."

"Yeah, but Haley also said she couldn't remember her own name or what her life is like now. I am her friend now, but what if the me now isn't who she remembers? All Brooke remembered was that she knew Lucas and Haley somehow. We have no idea how she's going to remember me."

They stop in front of the room and Peyton finishes. "What if the me she remembers is the me she hated from all that drama in high school? Or worse, what if I'm the only one of us she doesn't remember?"

Jake pulls his wife into a hug. "I'm sure neither of those will be the case. Just go in and see her already. I'm sure she's been waiting for you."

Peyton takes his hand again before pushing open the door of the room. They enter together and Brooke looks away from the television. Peyton moves slowly toward the bed with a nervous smile. "Hey Brooke."

Brooke stares at her expressionless for a moment and Peyton swallows, afraid of what she is thinking. Then, Brooke smiles and says, "Peyton…"

And with a sigh of relief and happiness, Peyton returns the smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is mama ever going to remember us?" Megyn asks her father after he told her and her sisters about their mother's condition.

"Eventually," Lucas answers, though he knows he can't really guarantee that. "She'll just need time to get to know you and everyone again. And when she does, hopefully she'll remember everything as if she never forgot."

"When can we see mommy?" Ashlyn wonders as Lucas stands Grace up on his thighs.

"Probably not until I bring her home. It might be too much for her to handle if I brought you all to the hospital."

"When is she coming home?" Jessilyn asks, speaking for the first time since Lucas revealed the news that her mother was finally awake, but couldn't remember much. Since then, she's been trying to understand how her mother can be awake, but not remember who she is.

"I don't know yet," Lucas answers. "I have to talk to her doctor first."

Jessilyn looks away, but Lucas continues staring at her, worried about her sadness now and lately.

"Your mom's okay now, Jess," he says, sitting his infant daughter down on his lap. "She's awake and she is coming home."

Jessilyn looks back at him, but doesn't respond in any way. She glances at her sister in his lap. "I'm gonna go draw."

Lucas watches as she disappears from the room. He sighs again. **_Why won't you just talk to me? _**he wonders, still staring at the spot where she'd just been. **_I'm right here. Why can't you talk to me anymore? Why can't you tell me how feel?_**

It's what he's been asking himself for months. Why won't his little girl talk to him like she used to? She used to come to him with everything, and now she doesn't even come. He thought before that she was just scared and worried about Brooke and didn't want to talk about it, but now she is awake. So now he wonders…_what is it really?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"It's really frustrating, you know? I can remember being really close friends with you, and I remember I know Lucas and Haley somehow, but I can't even figure out who I am, or how I know you all."

"I understand," Peyton says, sitting in a chair next to Brooke's bed, with Jake in another chair across the room. "But you suffered a concussion and you've been in a coma for almost six months. Your brain needs more time to heal. When it does, you'll remember everything. I'm sure of it."

Brooke smiles. "I hope so. I'm probably not remembering a pretty good life, huh?"

Peyton nods with a sympathetic smile.

Brooke looks down and twiddles with the white gold band on her left hand. She speaks to Peyton again, wanting to know more about her life now so that she may remember sooner.

"Lucas and I…we're married now, aren't we?"

Peyton nods again. "For almost ten years now."

"Do we have…"

"Four of the most beautiful little girls ever born."

Brooke smiles. _Wow…I've forgotten so much. How can I not remember such important and special things?_

"**_You will remember," _**a voice inside her told her. **_"Give yourself some time to remember it all. Don't rush it. Let the memories come on their own."_**

"Hey."

Another voice interrupts her thoughts. She looks up at Lucas as he moves closer to her in the bed.

"Hi," she says.

"How're you feeling?" He asks her.

"Okay. I've got a bit of a headache though."

"Probably from trying to figure out too much at once," Peyton says as she stands up. "We should probably go…let you get some rest."

"Okay," Brooke says. "Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for waking."

Brooke smiles again and hugs Peyton before she and Jake leave the room.

"I'll let you get some rest too in a minute," Lucas says. "I just wanted to come by and see how your tests went."

"They went okay."

"Good. Well, I talked to your doctor. He said if you're ready and feeling up to it, you can come home tomorrow."

"Wow, already?"

"Yeah, but only if you're ready. It's completely up to you. You don't have to—"

"No, no…I do. The sooner I get back into the swing of things, the sooner I'll remember, right?"

"Right. So…I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The white door creaked a little as Jessilyn pushes it open. She stands in the doorway with her hand on the knob, staring into the dark room. She steps inside and pushes the door closed to a crack. Then, she moves over to the white crib near the windows and looks into it, at her baby sister fast asleep.

Jessilyn gets down on her knees and leans her head against the crib wall. "So mom is awake now. She's coming home tomorrow, but she's not going to remember us, any of us. You haven't met her yet, so you don't know anything about her. But I remember everything about mom.

"She is the greatest mom ever. She makes the yummiest cinnamon waffles ever, and she makes the prettiest dresses and clothes ever. People love her dresses. She knows just how to make me feel better when I'm sick, and how to cheer me up when I'm sad. But now she's not going to remember how to do any of that…thanks to you.

"Everything's different now because of you, ever since you were born. When you were born, mom went to sleep. She was supposed to get better and come home soon like daddy said she would, but she didn't. You did though. You got better and came home first. It's not fair. She should've come home first, not you. We didn't even need you, but we need her.

"It's your fault she's been gone so long. Daddy never said it, but I know it's true. Mom wouldn't have gotten so hurt if she hadn't been having you. But still…everyone thinks you're so cute and so special. They all love you so much…but I don't. you made mommy go away, you made her forget about us. Thanks a lot…for nothing."

Jessilyn stares at her sleeping sister a moment longer, so full of anger and sadness as a tear slips down her cheek. Then. She stands up and backs away slowly, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Like I said, not a very good chapter, but it's the best I could think of right now. I've got some work to do on the next chapter and I'm busy with school, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Give me a review while you wait. Thanks!!**_


	13. Chapter 10: Coming Home

**_Okay, so that last chapter was liked better than I thought it would be. Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter is kind of short, but it's an important chapter for Brooke. So I hope you guys enjoy it, and please let me know how you do._**

**Chapter Ten: **_Coming Home_

"So Brooke's coming home today?" Jenny asks her mother through the phone.

"Yep…finally," Peyton responds as she tosses a few of Ellie's toys in the basket in between the couch and love seat in the living room. "She'll be home later this afternoon, and your dad and I are throwing her a little welcome home barbeque this weekend."

"Oh cool. Then, Tyler and I will be able to come too."

"Really? Um…don't you have school still?"

"Technically school is still in session, but we don't have class anymore. We just have to show up to take our exams, which isn't for a couple weeks."

"Wow, so you're coming home this weekend for sure?"

"Yeah. We're leaving as soon as we got off work tomorrow, probably around 3:00."

"Great. We can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait either. I've got to go though or I'll be late for work."

"Okay, hon. See you tomorrow night. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom. Bye."

Peyton ends the call as Jake enters the house through the front door. She smiles at him.

"Hey sexy," she says walking toward him.

"Hey gorgeous," Jake replies, wrapping his arms around her. At the same time, they come in for a kiss.

"Hmm…" Jake responds after the kiss, staring into her deep green eyes. "Tastes like you missed me."

"I did. Did you miss me?"

"I always do, even when I'm gone like ten minutes taking the kids to school."

Peyton chuckles. They walk to the living room together and Peyton says, "So guess what?"

"You're in love with me?" Jake responds with a smile.

"Oh, well that's a given." Peyton grins again. "But that's not what I wanted you to guess. Jenny just called. She and Ty don't have any more classes until they take their exams, so they are coming home this weekend."

"Really? That's great. The whole family will be together again."

"I know."

Smiling, they kiss again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas pushes open the front door to their home and leads Brooke inside, carrying her red duffel bag of clothes and gifts and such from the hospital.

"Here we are," he says, closing the door after Brooke is inside. "Home sweet home."

Brooke turns her head to get a good luck at the rooms around her. She peeks into the living room, dining area, and up the stairs.

"Big house," she says.

"Well, it's not a mansion," Lucas sighs as he sets the duffel bag near the stairs. "But it's a beautiful home, big enough for our family. You saw the house and fell in love with it."

She looks back at him and smiles. The look on his face shows he's hoping she might remember, but she doesn't…she can't as much as she'd like to. He looks away and clears his throat as he pulls his hands from his pockets.

"Well, you can go ahead and look around and make yourself at home." He starts moving toward the kitchen. "I'm going to call my mom and let her know we're home."

Lucas enters the kitchen as Brooke makes her way into the living room. She looks up and notices right away the high ceilings, and then the beautiful bay window on the front wall. The décor and furniture in the room must gave definitely been picked out by her as well, she thinks. All the furniture for sitting is white. There is a long couch against the back wall, a single chair near the bay window, and a smaller couch across from the arc to the kitchen, and next to the white piano in the corner.

Brooke moves all throughout the room, making her way over to the fireplace where several photo frames are sitting along the banister. She moves closer for a better look. A few of the frames hold pictures of Nathan and Haley and what must be their children. Then, there are a couple of Peyton and that guy…_oh, what was his name? Jake? Right, Jake. _And those must be their children.

One more silver frame holds a picture of an infant girl, no more than four or five months old, with beautiful and smooth dark brown hair, big, sparkling blue eyes, and a lovely, wide dimpled smile. Brooke smiles at the picture, obviously professionally taken, as whoever had taken it, had the baby in a position to look like she is sitting on a cloud, floating among other clouds.

_Cute…_Brooke thinks as she backs away slowly. She glances up above the fireplace at a larger photo and frame mounted to the wall. It's another professional photo, what can only be a family photo, with Lucas, her, and three quite beautiful and adorable little girls, two of them identical twins.

_God…I wish I could remember being a part of this family. _She turns away, but only coming to face more pictures of those little girls…mainly school pictures by the looks of them, at least of the older one. But there are a few other candids as well, including several infant and toddler pictures of all the girls. Brooke continues staring at the wall, wishing and hoping that some thing will come from just staring, that something, anything she will remember. But it's not working.

"We call it the watch-me-grow-wall," Lucas says as he enters the living room. Brooke turns her head and watches as he moves closer to her, looking at the wall as he does. "Actually…it's more like the watch-me-grow-walls, since there are pictures of them all over the house."

"They grow up so fast," he says after a few seconds more of staring.

"They're beautiful," Brooke says smiling. "What are they're names?"

Lucas swallows. It hurts that he has to remind her of what her own daughters' names are, but what else can he do? Not much. All he can do, all she needs him to do, is answer her questions and hope she will remember on her own soon.

"The oldest," he answers, pointing at the school picture of his oldest on the wall, "is Jessilyn, Jess for short. She's eight, and the twins are five. Ashlyn is there on the left in the pink…and on the right in purple, that's Megyn. Pink and purple…that's how we tell them apart sometimes."

Brooke smiles. "They're beautiful."

"Yeah, they are…" Lucas hesitates, wondering whether or not he should finish his thought. He does. "Just like their mother."

Brooke stares at him a moment before turning away.

"And the baby," she says, returning to the fireplace. "Is she…"

"Yep." Lucas moves over and stands next to her, admiring the photo of the baby…their baby. "That's Gracelyn. We call her Grace, or Gracie."

"She really is adorable. And she looks really happy."

"She is. She's a very happy baby."

Silence falls again. It's awkward for Brooke, and heartbreaking for Lucas. She has no idea what to say, what to talk about, and that breaks his heart. His Brooke always has something to say, be it something in the form of complaining, nagging, arguing or simply talking. He would give anything right now to just have her yelling at him about something. Now though…it's almost as if they're strangers.

Thankfully, little voices in the house break the silence and both Brooke and Lucas look toward the kitchen.

"Is that them already?" Brooke wonders.

"Yep…sounds like." He looks back at her. "Are you okay? I mean are you ready for this? I can have my mom keep them another night if you—"

"No, no, it's fine. I should meet them now, I want to meet them now. Keep everything normal, remember? I don't want to make this all confusing for them too."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

He returns to the kitchen and the twins run to his arms as they always do.

"Where's mommy?" Megyn asks impatiently, finishing her hug with her father.

"She's waiting in the living room," Lucas replies as he takes Grace from his mother, just as Keith and Jessilyn enter. "But you guys remember what I told you?"

"That she doesn't remember us right now 'cause she fell and hurt her head," Ashlyn explains.

"That's right." Lucas says. "But she is waiting and ready to meet you, so come on."

Brooke puts on a smile in the living room when she sees Lucas return with the girls and two other, somewhat familiar adults. Lucas moves over to her side and begins with the introductions.

"Brooke…these are the girls, Jessilyn, Ashlyn, Megyn, and Gracelyn."

Brooke smiles and kneels down to the girls and says, "Hi girls."

"Hi, Mom," Ashlyn says shyly. "Oh…"

She looks up at Lucas and asks, "Can I still call her mom?"

It suddenly grows very awkward in the room for everyone. Feeling strange, but more sad for Ashlyn and the other beautiful, sweet, innocent little girls, Brooke answers Ashlyn's question.

"Of course you can, sweetie." Ashlyn looks back at her. "All of you can. I'm still your mom. I'm just having a little hard time remembering. You girls think you can help me remember?"

"Yes, we can help," Megyn answers. "Right, Ash?"

Ashlyn nods with a smile. Brooke looks over at the one who hasn't spoken yet. She has just been watching her with sad eyes instead.

"How about you?" Brooke asks Jessilyn. "I can use all the help I can get."

Slowly, Jessilyn nods. "Sure."

"Thanks." Brooke smiles and stands up again, coming face to face with two familiar adult faces.

"Brooke," Lucas says walking over. "I don't know if you remember them, but this is my mom –"

"Karen," Brooke remembers. She smiles at her and the other. "And Keith?"

"Right," Keith says with a smile.

"It's good to have you finally home," Karen says with a sweet smile.

"Thanks," Brooke replies, still a little shy and nervous.

It's still awkward for her, to be around this family and not remembering being a part of it. She wants to remember, she really does, but…she's still trying to figure out who she is. So maybe that's the first step.

It makes sense. She needs to figure out who she is, what kind of person she is. Only then will she be able to understand who she was in the past, and who she is supposed to be now. It'll take awhile, probably a long while, but it's something she needs to do, not just for this family, for these little girls, but for herself as well. And the reason is strong inside her.

Something inside of her is telling her that this is where she's supposed to be, where she wants to be. Something strong inside is telling her that this family…these little girls, and this man by her side, mean more to her than she is thinking they do. Something very deep within her heart and her mind is telling her that this man and his girls…are her whole world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Okay, so there it is…Chapter 10. What did you think? Go ahead and let me know. I've got to write the next chapter yet, but I've got an idea I think of what I want to do. Some more stuff with Brooke will definitely be in it, as well as some Jyler (Jenny& Tyler) LOL, Jeyton maybe, Naley possibly, and definitely something with Cooper. So that will be up ASAP, but until then…go ahead and review. Thanks.**_


	14. Chapter 11: Gaze

_**Okay…here comes chapter eleven. I really think you guys are going to like it, or at least I hope you do, especially if you've been missing some Naley. Either way, let me know what you think**_.

**Chapter Eleven: **_Gaze_

"Haley…"

His breath felt warm over her ear, but she wasn't going to give in. Then, he kisses her necks and she can't help but smile.

"Stop it…" she says groggily through her smile.

"Come on," Nathan begs. "I miss you."

He kisses her neck and cheek again and she chuckles, "I'm right here."

"Not really."

Groaning, but still smiling, Haley opens her eyes and rolls over in the bed.

"Finally," Nathan says smiling. "I've been trying to seduce you for like twenty minutes."

"Nathan, I'm exhausted."

"How? We haven't done anything yet. In fact, we haven't done anything in weeks."

"Well, I've been exhausted for weeks. You know, a career, five children, a husband, dog and a home will do that to a person."

"I know, and I understand. I've been busy too." Nathan runs his fingers over the silky material of her nightgown. "We've both been so busy, we've hardly had any time for each other, and I just…but I know you're tired, so…"

"It's not just that I'm tired…" Haley runs her own fingers over his bare chest while he stares at her in concern and anticipation for her reason.

"What is it then?" He asks. "Are you not feeling well?"

"I guess you might say that," she says, returning her gaze to his eyes. "I think I might be pregnant again."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, um…who's all going to be at this party today?" Brooke asks, helping Lucas clear the breakfast dishes from the table.

It was Saturday morning and Brooke had been home for almost a week. And today, Peyton and Jake were throwing her a welcome home party at their home down the street. Brooke appreciates it, but she's also kind of nervous about the party, nervous about being around people she could barely remember, and having to probably carry on conversations with them too.

"Um…everyone I think," Lucas answers, lifting Grace from the high chair.

"Who's everyone?"

"Let's see…" Lucas sets Grace on the counter to wipe her hands and face. "Besides Peyton, Jake and their kids, there will be Nathan, Haley and their kids, my parents and my sister, and whoever else Peyton invited, maybe a few people from the store."

"Store?" Brook walks up to Lucas as he lifts Grace from the counter. "What'd she do, hand out invitations while buying groceries?"

Lucas laughs. "No, I mean _Clothes Over—"_

His smile fades as he remembers she doesn't remember the store.

"_Clothes Over Bros," _he finishes, setting Grace inside her spinning saucer so she can move and play and bounce her legs, but remain in one spot. "It's a clothing store…your clothing store."

"My clothing….I own a clothing store?"

"Yep, and you have two really successful clothing lines too. It's your career and your dream all happening at once."

"Wow…"

_I really do have an incredible life, _she thinks. _And yet I can't remember any of it, but maybe a few faces._

"Hey," Lucas's voice interrupts her thoughts. "I need to go check that the girls are getting ready. Could you watch Grace?"

"Yeah, sure, of course," Brooke answers, glancing down at the dark haired infant. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." He flashes a friendly smile before heading upstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryan Thomas Jagielski," Peyton bellows from the kitchen. "I'm not going to tell you again to turn off that games and get dressed!"

"Come on, Mom," Ryan pleads from the living room couch with his game paddle in hand, pressing buttons frantically. "Just five more minutes, please?"

"No." Peyton peers out from the kitchen momentarily. "I gave you five minutes an hour ago. It's time to turn it off."

"Please, Mom…"

"You heard your mother, Ryan," Jake says, entering the house from the back porch. "Do what she said, turn it off, or you'll lose it for a week."

"Ugh…" Ryan groans, finally turning off the system. He leans back on the couch and folds his arms in a pout. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"How about you start by getting dressed and then help your mom and me get ready for the party?" Jake suggests, lowering Ellie into the play pen set up behind the smaller couch, after taking her from the high chair in the kitchen.

Ryan rolls his eyes, considering, but answers, "Nah…I'll go help Anna."

"Get dressed first!" Jake bellows as his son takes off down the hall toward Anna's room.

"How's it going in here?" He asks a few minutes later when he enters the kitchen.

"Good," Peyton replies through a sigh. "Everything is made, being chilled, or ready to be grilled. Now we just have to wait for everyone to get here."

"Oh, no…" Jake says, shaking his head. "You forgot something."

"What?" Peyton responds, almost panicked, looking around the kitchen.

"Me," Jake says. She turns and looks at him when he pulls on her arm. She smiles and accepts his kiss.

"You're right," she says. "How could I have forgotten that?"

"I don't know. You got time for another?"

"I think so." Peyton wraps her arms around Jake's neck as they kiss. He pushes her up against the counter gently, kissing for a good few minutes until the garage door opens and they pull away.

"Whoa…" Jenny says, stepping inside. "Interrupting?"

"As always," Jake jokes as his daughter nears him and Tyler steps into the house. "Hi, honey."

"Hey, Daddy," Jenny replies with a smile, embracing his hug and kissing his cheek. "Miss me?"

"Always."

Jenny moves over to hug her mother, while Jake shares a quick hug and hand shake with Tyler.

"So when does this party start?" Jenny asks as the four of them retreat to dining room table.

"As soon as the guest of honor arrives," Peyton answers. "Probably in another half hour or so."

"Good, so we have some time to talk then," Jenny says."

"Talk about what?" Jake wonders.

Jenny takes her fiance's hand and says, "We want to move up the wedding."

Jake and Peyton exchange curious glances.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This house is beautiful, Peyton," Brooke says as she steps out into the backyard after Peyton.

"Thanks," Peyton says as they walk toward the pool area of the yard where the kids are swimming, adults are talking, and Lucas and Jake are grilling outside the fence in the grass. "It was actually Jake's grandparents' house."

"Really?"

"Yep…the house, the barn, which we turned into a pool house as you can see, and all this land all the way down to the river have been in his family for years. And when his grandparents died, they left it all to him in their will."

"Wow, that's amazing. It's a great story to tell too."

Peyton smiles as they reach the pool gate. "I'm going to go see if the guys need any help."

"Okay." Brooke watches Peyton walk away. Unsure of what 'Brooke' would do at a party such as this, she wanders over to the umbrella table where Karen is sitting and holding a sleeping Gracelyn, while talking and laughing with Keith, and two others…Nathan's mom, Deb, and stepfather, Rob, she thinks were their names.

"Oh, hi Brooke," Karen says when she sees her approaching. The others look over at her. "Come on over, have a seat…talk with us."

"Yeah, join the party," Deb says smiling.

Brooke smiles back and takes the empty chair next to Karen. She smiles down at the baby.

"She's so cute," she says.

"Yes she is," Karen agrees nodding. She glances at Brooke and says, "You want to hold her?"

Brooke suddenly grows nervous. "Oh, no, I was just…"

"Here," Karen interrupts, shifting in her seat. "Hold your arms open…mine are getting all sweaty."

Shyly, Brooke holds her arms out, and Karen lays the sleeping infant in her arms. Stiff at first, Brooke relaxes when she feels the warmth of the baby.

"Wow…" she says with another smile, leaning back in the chair. "She feels as little as she looks."

"Yeah," Karen says, she and the others smiling as they watch Brooke bond with her daughter. "She's still quite little for a six month old, but she was eight and a half weeks premature and almost didn't make it, so that's reason for why she's still so small."

Brooke looks back down at the sleeping infant and smiles at how really beautiful and cute she is, with those tiny, pursed lips, button nose, long eye lashes, and gorgeous dark brown hair. She runs two fingers over Gracie's hair, feeling it so silky, soft and thin in her fingers.

Brooke continues admiring the infant while the adults around her watch. And across the way, Lucas is watching too. Staring at her, holding their baby girl, it seems as if she's the same old Brooke he loves, who loves him. But then she looks up and catches his gaze, and the look in her eyes now is not the same as his, not the same as their gaze used to be. What once was a gaze of love and a silent communication and expression of love to one another lasting a good few minutes every time it was made, is now just a gaze of sympathy and recognition, leaving after only half a minute when she breaks it.

"Don't look so down in the dumps." He feels a hand touch his shoulder and looks over at Peyton. "It's a party, man."

He fakes a smile and glances over at Brooke again. Peyton catches his gaze and says, "Don't give up, Luke, not now, not when she needs you the most."

Lucas looks at his friend again. "She'll remember you, she'll remember everything. You've just got to give her the chance."

Lucas nods and Peyton pats his shoulder.

"Hey," Jake says, standing behind Lucas and Peyton, peering out at the driveway. "Look who's finally here."

"Finally we're here," James says from the back of the minivan. "Probably the last ones too. How come we're always late for the parties?"

"Because we have seven people in our family," Haley answers, removing her seat belt on the passenger side of the front seat.

"Hey Mom," Cooper says, sliding open the door on her side of the van." You want me to get Chloe out, or do you want to. She's just waking up."

"I've got Henry," Nathan says on the other side of the van, unfastening the belts of his son's car seat.

"And I'll get Chloe if you can just get the diaper bag." Haley closes the door on her side as James and Katie jump out of the van. She laughs as they fly past her towards the pool and the party.

"Come on, baby," she says, lifting Chloe from her booster seat. "We're here."

"Time for swimming?" Chloe asks groggily as Haley sets her down outside the van.

Haley chuckles again. "Yeah."

And suddenly, her daughter was wide awake.

"Yay!" She says as she takes off running the same way her brother and sister had.

Haley and Cooper laugh as they meet Nathan at the front of the van. Haley catches her husband's gaze, a look telling her he wants to talk about it again.

"Cooper," he says and his son stops walking and turns. "Can you take your brother with you? You can find your grandma and give him to her, or put him in the playpen with Ellie."

"Sure," Cooper agrees. "Come here, baby brother."

He takes Henry and carries him to the party.

"Hey Cooper," Lucas greets when his nephew reaches them. "How's it going?"

"Good," Cooper sighs. "Hey, Peyton, can you…"

"Sure," Peyton steps up and takes Henry from him. "Hey, handsome. You doing okay?"

"Yeah," Cooper says. "It just hurts to hold him on that side for too long."

"I'll take him over to Deb."

Peyton walks away with Henry and Lucas steps up to Cooper, looking out at his brother and sister.

"What's going on with your parents?" He wonders.

"Beats me. They probably forgot something in the car, or are pretending they did so they be alone to make out or something."

Lucas smiles. "They do that a lot, huh?"

"Yeah, it's disgusting."

Lucas laughs. At the van, Nathan and Haley are arguing.

"Well, what do you expect from me, Haley?" Nathan waves his hands around. "You dropped this bomb on me late last night and now you won't talk to me about it."

"I will talk to you about it, Nathan," Haley says. "later, not now. Today is about Brooke, and I just want to spend some time with her and have some fun and get my mind off of this for a bit."

"How is it so easy for you to get your mind off of this?"

"It's not," Haley says annoyed. "But you're making it more difficult."

Nathan sighs. "I'm sorry. It's just…I want to know."

"I know…I do too, and we will."

"Did you take a test yet?"

"No…and I'm not going to." She starts walking slowly toward the party. Nathan catches up and walks with her. "I'm going to wait until my appointment next week."

"Next week? You mean you're going to have us wait and ponder this a whole week?"

"I don't mind waiting really. I'd rather do that than take another one of those damn pee-on-a-stick tests, and I don't have time to go to the doctor until next week."

"Haley, I—"

"Damn it, Nathan!" Haley almost shouts in frustration, stopping in front of him. "Just let it go, please. You can wait a week, a lousy week, especially if you did do this to me…again."

And with that, she storms off ahead of him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the party went on, Brooke found herself with a smile most of the time as she watched everyone interact, and even as she interacted herself, talking and laughing as everyone shared stories with her. Seeing her smile…made Lucas smile.

"Hey, someone's pulling up in the driveway," Jenny notices, cuddling with Tyler on the swing by the pool.

The adults look over as a medium height, blond man closes the door to his black SUV and meets three girls around the front.

"Who is that?" Nathan wonders, everyone still watching curiously as the four begin waling toward them.

"Oh, Jake, Lucas and I invited him," Peyton says, getting up from her seat to go meet them.

"Who?" Haley wonders, standing up with Henry. "Oh my god, is that Mouth McFadden?"

She looks at Lucas, who smiles and nods. Haley follows Peyton's path out of the pool patio, and Nathan, Brooke, Lucas and Cooper follow.

"Hey guys," Mouth greets with a smile when his old friends greet him. He shares a hug with Haley, Nathan and Lucas, and exchanges smiles with Brooke. "Hey, Brooke. I'm—"

"Mouth." She blurts out. The others look at her. "Mouth McFadden…from high school."

"That's right," Mouth says surprised.

Brooke looks round at the others and says, "Sorry…it just kind of came to me when I saw him."

"Don't be sorry," Haley says. "That's good."

Brooke smiles again.

"So Mouth," Peyton starts. "You going to introduce us?"

"Right, yes…everyone, these are my girls, Hannah, Laura, and Kara. Girls, these are my best friends from highschool. Peyton here invited us over. Can you say thank you?"

The two younger girls thank Peyton while their older sister gets lost in a gaze with the boy with black hair standing across from her, whom she recognizes from school.

"This is our littlest one, Henry," Haley introduces. She looks at Cooper, also lost in a gaze, smiles and says, "And that's Cooper, our oldest."

"Food's ready!" Jake shouts from the grill. "Come and get it!"

Peyton laughs. "And there's my husband. Come on guys…let's eat."

The gang heads back toward the patio to eat, with Cooper and Hannah lagging behind the others, smiling and glancing at each other every few steps.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you two are getting married in June now?" Haley asks Jenny, everyone sitting around talking after dinner.

"Yep," Jenny says nodding. She smiles at Tyler and takes his hand. "June 26th."

"That's only a month from now," Deb says, sitting in a chair next to her husbad holding a glass of ice tea. "Are you going to have everything ready by then?"

"I hope so," Jenny says, glancing at her parents.

"It'll be a challenge, but I think we can pull it off."

"Why'd you choose to move it up so far?" Rob wonders.

Jenny and Tyler exchange glances. Tyler looks back at his father and explains. "To be honest…neither of us really want a long engagement. We can't wait until graduation as I'm sure you think we should, but it's too long a wait for us. We want to be married now, start our lives together now. And if we get married this summer, we'll have time for a ceremony and a honeymoon before fall classes start.

Rob nods, accepting his son's explanation. Everyone continues talking, glancing at the pool now and then to be sure the kids are safe and in sight. Haley, leaning against Nathan on the patio couch, looks over at her son again. She smiles at him, deep in conversation and laughing quite often with Hannah, who he's been sitting with since she arrived.

"Nathan, look," she says, nudging her husband.

He looks over and also smiles at the sight. "Wow…I don't think I've ever seen him smile that much before."

"He looks exactly like you did twenty years ago."

Nathan smiles and kisses his wife.

"I swear, he is the most nerdy math teacher ever," Cooper says, still smiling. "But the class has been real easy."

"What, to sleep through?" Hannah suggests and Cooper laughs.

She giggles and Cooper grins wider. _What a beautiful sound, _he thinks. _Everything about this girl is beautiful. It's so weird…I've never felt like this before, all warm and fuzzy and…sweaty._

"So…this is a pretty big family you got here," Hannah says, looking around at everyone.

"Yeah…" Cooper looks around too. "Well, we all treat each other like family, but I'm only related to half the people here."

"Gee, only half?" Hannah looks back at him with wide eyes and that smile he already loves so much. He smiles again.

"Hannah, Hannah!" A blond little girl runs over shouting, and interrupting the gaze they were sharing again.

"What Kara?" Hannah responds.

"Can you come push me on the swing? Kara ditched me for that boy."

Hannah and Cooper look where Kara points, at James and Laura by the pool, James splashing playfully.

Cooper smiles. "That's my brother, James."

"Your brother stole my sister," Kara says to him.

Cooper smiles at Hannah again. He looks back at the pool as James climbs out of the water, trying to pull Laura in with him. Cooper looks back at Kara and says, "Well, how about we go teach him a lesson, and then go swing. My sister Chloe will swing with you."

Kara glances at Hannah, smiling at Cooper and agrees.

"Come on…" Cooper and Hannah stand up. They pass Nathan and Haley, watching them with smiles as they walk, and as he passes him by, Cooper pushes his brother into the pool, erupting laughter from the others, though Hannah's laugh stands out to him the most.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye guys," Peyton waves to her friends as they back out of the driveway.

After they're gone, she returns to the backyard and looks out at the pool patio. Jake and Tyler are still talking as they clean up the pool area, and Anna and Ryan are playing with Ellie in the grass.

"Okay, guys," Peyton says walking toward her children. "It's getting dark, time to come in."

"Awe, come on, mom," Ryan pleads like he had earlier. "The lightning bugs haven't even come out yet."

Peyton lifts Ellie from the ground.

"Okay, you have ten more minutes. When your dad comes in, you guys come in two. I have to go put Ellie down. Where's Jenny?"

"Inside I think," Anna replies, rushing to the swing set with her brother.

Peyton enters the house with Ellie.

"Did you have fun today, cutie?" She smiles, tickling her baby girl's tummy. Ellie returns the smile, pushing her mother's hand away.

"You ready for bed?" Peyton asks after Ellie yawns. Ellie shakes her head in response and Peyton laughs, heading down the hall to Ellie's room. She stops though, outside the bathroom door when she hears Jenny inside.

Concerned, she knocks. "Jenny, honey, are you okay?"

Coughing inside over the toilet, Jenny replies, "I'm fine, Mom. I'll be out in a minute."

Bu from the sound of her, Peyton knows she cant be fine. She twists the door knob and enters the room as Jenny flushes the toilet.

"Mom, I said I'm fine."

Peyton walks closer to her. "Well, honey, you didn't sound fine. I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Well, I am. It's just a little stomach ache." Jenny wipes her face with a towel.

"From something you ate?" Peyton wonders, shifting Ellie higher on her hip.

"Yeah…" Jenny agrees, holding her stomach. "Probably the macaroni salad or something."

Holding a gaze with her daughter, Peyton can see there's something she's not telling her. Yet, Jenny does not volunteer the truth, so she lifts her hand to Jenny's forehead and says, "Well…you don't have a fever."

"Yeah, it's just a stomach ache, but I'm feeling better now."

Her mother continues to stare.

"Jenny…" Peyton says,

"What?"

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Okay…so that's it for this chapter. Took me a long time to write and it might not be very good, but it's what came to me. I finally thought of something to bring in for Naley so they could have a storyline, seeing as everyone seems to be missing them, including me. LOL So go ahead and let me know what you think….the next chapter will take off right from this point, as you can probably tell, it will be mostly Jeyton/Jenny focused, and probably some Naley too, then 'm hoping to return to some Brooke stuff…I've got some thinking to do too, and I'm very busy with school right now, so I can only write when I can find the time. So please be patient with me. Thanks. And don't forget to review._**


	15. Chapter 12: Little Girl

**_oh my goodness, i am so so so so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. its been like a month and a half!!!! i would have updated a lot sooner if I'd had the time. but I'm in my final semester of Senior year now, so it's keeping me busy busy with school work and scholarship applications. I'm getting a little time here and there to write, though not as much as I'd like. it's mostly on weekends now. but now you know if i disappear for a long time, its cuz i'm trying to get schoolwork done so i can write LOL. thank you all so much for your reviews and your patience. and please bring me some more reviews. _**

**_just one more thing before you get to read the story...some readers elsewhere are having similar questions about certain things in the story that i haven't clarified, and i want to let you all know here that if i haven't clarified something you're wondering about, it' probably for a reason that adds to the suspense i want to have in my story. does that make sense? so if you have questions, try and have a little patience with them because chances are, I'm going to get you an answer. when i write, i think about all the possible questions the readers might have, so i plan out getting the answers out throughout the story. thanks again for your interest, reviews and patience. and enjoy!!!! don't forget to review!!!_**

**_-Maureen_**

**Chapter Twelve: **_Little Girl_

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"What?" Jenny responds immediately. "No, Mom."

She pushes past her out of the bathroom. Peyton follows her into the living room.

"Jenny, stop!"

"Mom, I told you…" Jenny stops and turns. "I'm not pregnant. I just…I ate too much."

"Jenny…come on. It's me…your mother. You've always been able to tell me anything."

"Mom, there's nothing to tell, I…"

Looking right into her mother's eyes, Jenny knows there's no point denying it now. Her mother has always been able to read her and tell when she's not being truthful.

She sighs and gives in. "Okay…you're right. I'm pregnant."

"Honey, why didn't you tell us?" Peyton asks following her eldest daughter to the couch.

She sits down next to Jenny while holding Ellie on her lap.

"We were going to tell you. We were just waiting for the right time."

Peyton nods, finally getting it. "Like…after the wedding and honeymoon?"

Jenny smiles. "Yeah. I guess I'm not a very good liar, am I?"

"You never have been, you or your father." Peyton smiles back. Then, she gets serious again. "Honey, why were you going to wait so long to tell us? Why didn't you just tell us when you found out?"

"Because I was scared, Mom. I still am. After everything you and dad have done for me and how much you've loved me, I didn't want to disappoint you."

What? How would this disappoint us?"

"Because…dad always told me he hoped I would wait until I was married before I ever…you know, and obviously I didn't. And now I'm pregnant before I'm married, which is exactly what he didn't want to happen. He wanted me to do it all differently than you guys did."

"Oh, but Jenny it already is different than it was for us. Plus, you're out of high school, in college and well on your way in life. And you're marrying Tyler next month, and I can already tell he is going to make a wonderful father."

Jenny smiles again. "I know he will too. I just hope I'll make a good mom."

""Oh, you definitely will. I have no doubt whatsoever."

"Thanks. You know, watching you with Ellie and Anna and Ryan, I'm actually starting to look forward to the whole mom thing. I mean I'm still scared…there's no chance I'll ever escape that, but as scared as I am of that, I'm still much more afraid of…"

"Telling your father?"

Jenny nods nervously. Peyton smiles and pulls Jenny's head down on her shoulder.

"You know he'll probably be more understanding than you think.

"Mom, how did grandpa react when you told him you were pregnant with me?"

"Honey, I really don't think he'll be as upset as you think he will be."

"Well…" Jenny sits up again. "I guess I won't know until I tell him."

"Would it help you relax a little if I told him, or helped you tell him?"

"Probably, but…this is something I should do alone."

Peyton smiles. "That's my girl."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas pulled the covers higher over his little girl's body, fast asleep in her bed. Staring at her beautiful face, he kneels down next to her bed for a closer look. Pushing the hair from her face, all he can think is how sweet and innocent she looks. She's so grown up already, but he will always see her as his sweet, innocent little girl.

Watching her sleep now, Lucas remembers a time not too long ago when she needed him by her side before she could even get into bed…

"_Daddy, you have to chase 'em all out!"_

_Lucas smiled as he walked hand in hand with his wife, following their four-year old into her bedroom._

"_I thought I chased all the monsters out last night," he said._

"_Yeah, but you got to do it every night 'cause they come back."_

"_Well, how long do you think they'll keep coming back?"_

_Lucas waited for his daughter's response. He saw her glance at her mother first before she answered._

"_Well, maybe when my baby sisters come, the monsters will leave me alone and go to their room instead."_

_Lucas chuckled and Jessilyn pouted her lips. _

"_Daddy, will you please check for the monsters?"_

_Still smiling, Lucas glanced at Brooke, then back at Jessilyn and he said, "Of course I will princess."_

_He picked her up, kissed her cheek, and carried her with him as he checked all the usual places monsters would hide, as he did most nights since she was three and no longer slept in a crib._

"_Don't forget the closet, Daddy," Jessilyn said after he checked under the bed, behind the dresser and in the toybox._

"_I won't," Lucas chuckled, still carrying her and smiling at Brooke in the doorway as they pass her._

"_Nope, no monsters," Lucas said as he closed the closet door. "Think you can sleep now?"_

"_Only if you and mommy tuck me in first."_

_Lucas smiled and turned to Brooke, standing in the doorway with her hands on her pregnant stomach and grinning widely at the two of them._

"_Come on, Mommy," he said as he held out his hand for her._

_She walked toward them and took his hand. Lucas pulled her close and kissed her head. Together they walked to Jessilyn's bed and playfully, Lucas tossed her in, forcing a giggle from her._

"_Sleep tight, princess," Lucas said, kissing his daughter's dark head before backing away from the bed. "I love you."_

"_Love…you," Jessilyn stifled through a yawn._

"_Goodnight, baby girl," Brooke said, pulling the covers up over Jessilyn as her eyes slowly closed._

_Lucas helped Brooke get up again and they stood together near the bed, looking down at their sleeping daughter._

"_She looks so sweet and innocent," Brooke said as she laced her fingers in Lucas's hand after he draped his arm over her shoulder._

"_Yeah, she does. I wonder how long it's going to last, though. She's four years old already. She's growing up so fast. Pretty soon she's not going to need me anymore."_

"_What? You're her daddy. She's always going to need you. It might not be for chasing monsters away, but she'll still need you…just like I do."_

_Lucas smiled and kissed her. Then, he looked back at his daughter and he said, "Well, I will always be here when she needs me…no matter what."_

"I'm still here for you, Jess," Lucas whispers softly, trying desperately without much success to choke back his tears. "I know you're mad at me for something, but I'm still here for you. Don't ever forget that princess okay? Daddy loves you."

He leans up and kisses her head before leaving her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm. You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born."**_

Jenny leans against the wall in the doorway of her baby sister's room as her father strums softly on his guitar, singing to Ellie a song Jenny can remember him singing to her when she was little. Jenny folds her arms and listens some more.

"_**You're beautiful baby from the outside in. Chase your dreams, but always know the road that'll lead you home again. Go on, take this whole world, but to me you'll always be my little girl."**_

"Boy do I feel old," Jenny interrupts.

Jake stops playing and turns and smiles at his daughter.

"You used to play that song for me every night when I was little."

"And you loved it," Jake says, he and Jenny moving toward the middle of the room to meet each other.

"Yes I did."

"So what are you still doing here? I thought you and Tyler had to get back up to school for work and exams?"

"We do, but, um…I need to talk to you first before we go. Plus, Tyler is helping mom finish cleaning the kitchen."

"Okay. Well, come with me to put this away and we'll talk."

Jake picks up his guitar and follows Jenny out of the room after turning out the light.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jake asks after putting his guitar in the closet in his bedroom.

"Well…actually I have some news." Jenny says, putting on a smile in hopes that her father will smile too when he hears.

He smiles at her. "That smile must mean this is good news?"

Jenny nods. "It's starting to feel like it. I just don't know how you're going to feel about it."

"Well, honey, if it makes you happy then of course it wil make me happy."

Jenny sighs relief at that. "Okay, well that makes it a little easier to tell you about this then…"

She pauses, thinking about what words she wants to use.

"Jenny…come on," Jake pushes. "Tell me the good news."

"Okay…" Jenny smiles again. "Tyler and I…we're um…we're going to have a baby."

She said those words with a smile, but the smile left her face at the same moment her father's did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tired from a long and exciting day, Brooke plops down on the bed in the master bedroom, which Lucas had offered to her when she'd come home.

"What a day," she whispers to herself.

As she stands again to begin pulling back the covers of the bed, Brooke notices a rde, bulging photo album sitting under the nightstand. Curious, she bends down to pick it up and then sits back down on the bed with it.

She flips through pages of photos of her and Lucas, her and their friends, and lots more of the girls. It's the pictures of those little girls that bring a smile to her face, and the ones of her and Lucas that make her want to cry.

"I wish I could remember," she thinks out loud. "I wish I could remember everything with you."

Brooke looks up when she hears a knock.

"Come in," she says.

Lucas pushes open the door and smiles at her. She smiles back.

"Hey," she says. "Girls all asleep?"

"Yep. I'm getting ready to hit the sack myself. I just wanted to come say goodnight first."

Brooke smiles friendly. "Goodnight."

Lucas returns the friendly smile as he slowly turns to leave. He stops when Brooke calls him.

"Lucas, wait!"

"Yeah?" He says, moving back toward her as she stands up.

Brooke moves forward and, taking him by surprise, she kisses his cheek.

"What was that for?" He wonders.

"I had a great time today. I wanted to thank you."

"Brooke, you don't have to thank me."

"No, I do. I know you've been trying very hard to make this transition and situation easier on me and I really appreciate that. I know me not remembering like…anything has been harder on you than anybody, but I promise I'm going to try my best to be who I was. I'm going to need a lot of help in figuring that out, but I'm not going to give up. Okay?"

Lucas nods slowly and smiles. "I'll help you in anyway I can."

"Thanks. I'd better get to bed though, if I'm going to start being me again."

"Okay," Lucas says, walking toward the door. "Goodnight."

He pulls the door closed behind him and rests his back against it. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in an attempt to keep the tears away again. He opens his eyes again and whispers in the darkness of the hallway, "Happy anniversary, Brooke."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My Little Girl--**Tim McGraw**_

**_okay...there's chapter 12. please review. I've started chapter 13 and i hope to have it up a lot sooner than i had this one up LOL. thanks again for the patience. and remember...try to keep the big questions to yourself and look for the answers to come. unless you are really confused about something, than please ask me. Thanks!!_**


	16. Chapter 13: Songs of the Heart

**_Finally…chapter 13 is finished. It's a long one too, to hopefully tide you all over until I can get the next chapter written. I have some English projects due in a few weeks I will have to be spending time on, but I will write in between them too so hopefully it won't be too long before the next update. Enjoy this chapter though until then. And please, please, please review. Let me know what you think of the songs I chose too. _**

**Chapter Thirteen: **_Songs of the Heart_

"_Jenny, honey, if it makes you happy then of course it will make me happy."_

"_Okay, well…Tyler and I…we're going to have a baby."_

She's been replaying that conversation with her father in her mind over and over again for the past two weeks. It's been difficult for her to concentrate on anything because she can't get over her father's disappointment and she can't seem to understand why he reacted in the way he did.

"_What?" He said disapprovingly and the smile disappeared from his face as well as hers. "Jenny…how could you…I thought you promised me a long time ago that you were going to wait until--"_

"_I did wait, Dad. I waited until I was in love, until I was engaged. It's not like I'm alone in this, Dad. Tyler is going to be with me all the way. We're going to be a family."_

"_Jenny, you're too young for this!" Jake said angrily as he flailed his arms. _

"_What? Dad, I am twenty years old, twenty one by the time the baby comes. I am not too young for this. You are completely overreacting."_

"_No…I'm not."_

"_Yes, you are. You're yelling at me as if I'm sixteen and pregnant. I'm not you and mom, Dad. I didn't make that mistake."_

"_Maybe not then you didn't, but you are now. You've still got two years of college, Jenny. You've got a life to start before you settle down with a husband and a baby."_

"_Well, maybe this is what I want for my life…to be a wife and a mother."_

"_What about school? What about writing?"_

"_I can still have it…I can have it all and I plan to. I'm going to finish college on my scholarship and after Tyler and I get back from our honeymoon, I'm starting an internship at a local paper near school. I am ready for this, Dad. I'm ready to stasrt my life and I think that's why you're acting like this._

"_You're not upset because you think I'm too young. You're upset because you know I am old enough to be able to handle being a mother and a wife."_

_Her father stared at her blankly while she talked. And when she'd finished, he'd shook his head and said, "No…that's not it. You are not ready for this, Jenny."_

_Then, Jenny shook her head in disbelief as tears streamed down her face. "I can't believe you. You are my father. You're supposed to support me, support my decisions. Why can't you accept that I am an adult now, capable of making my own decisions and having a life of my own how I want it?"_

_He didn't answer._

"_Well…" Jenny continued, backing up slowly toward the door. "If you're not going to accept what I'm doing with my life, then I guess you're not going to be a part of it."_

"And then I found Tyler and we left," Jenny retells what happened to her friend Nicollete as they sit together in a coffee shop. "I haven't talked to my father in two weeks."

"I'm sorry, Jenny," Nicolette says after a drink from her cup. "But I'm sure your father is just afraid to see you grow up so soon like you said. He probably didn't mean everything he said."

"Yeah, well if that's true, then why hasn't he even called me since?"

"I'm sure he'll come around, Jenny. Don't let him ruin this time for you. You're engaged! And you're going to have a baby…you should be celebrating that."

"I was until my dad took away most of the joy I had finally begun to feel about it. And you know what…I think I need to get my mind off the subject for awhile."

"Okay, well then tell me about the wedding plans instead. When is the big day?"

"Two weeks."

"Wow…that's really soon."

"Yeah, we want to be married before fall classes start."

"Have you got all the plans finalized then?"

"Yep. My mom has been helping me out with everything. I'm getting married in their backyard, so she's been helping me find a caterer, send out the invitations, and--oh, Nic, I'm so sorry. I didn't send you an invitation. We were just going to have close friends and family, but now that you and I know each other a little better, you are more than welcome to come."

"Oh, thanks, but I don't get much free time these days."

"Oh come on…well, if you do get some time, you should come okay?"

"sure. I'll try to make it. Thanks, Jenny."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, so why aren't they talking?"

As they close up the store, Brooke and Peyton walk together to the backroom and Peyton explains the situation between Jake and Jenny.

"Wow," Brooke says when she finishes. "Sounds like they're both pretty stubborn about the whole thing."

"Well, they are, but Jenny had every reason to react the way she did to Jake's reaction, but he completely overreacted. I mean he's acting like she is still high school and in the same situation we were, but that's not it, it's far from it. She's getting married and almost finished with college."

"Right…" Brooke says, leaning against the counter remembering Peyton and Jake back in high school. "So why is he so upset about Jenny?"

"Well, he won't admit it, but I really think it's because he's afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Of losing his little girl."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tyler, are you home?" Jenny bellows as she enters their new apartment.

"Yeah, hun," Tyler hollers back. "I'm in the bedroom."

Jenny tosses her purse and keys down on the table by the door and walks to the bedroom.

"Hi baby," Tyler says when she enters, greeting her with a smile and a kiss. He pulls her in a hug and when he pulls out he notices her sullen expression.

"What's wrong, Jenny?"

Letting her tears go, she says, "I can't…I can't…"

"You can't what?"

And in almost a whisper, she finishes," I can't marry you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chloe Sophia, if you don't finish that sandwhich, you're not going out to play."

Haley pulls Henry from the high chair near the table and carries him into the living room.

"But Momma," Chloe says pleadingly, twisting in her chair to watch Haley lower her brother into the playpen before returning to the kitchen. "I'm really, really stuffed. My tummy can't fit nothing' in it no more right now."

"fine," Haley sighs. "I give up. Come on."

"Thank you, Mommy." Chloe smiles as she climbs out of the chair.

"Yeah, well, you better eat all your dinner tonight," Haley says, following her daughter out onto the patio.

"I will, mom, I promise."

Haley holds the door open to let Chloe out and shouts to her children in the yard with their friends.

"James, Katie, will you keep an eye on your sister please?"

"Sure, Mom," James returns before throwing a baseball back to his friend across the yard.

Haley makes her way back into the kitchen as the phone rings. She picks it up and answers with another sigh of exhaustion.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Haley Scott?"

"Yes it is."

"Hi, Haley, this is doctor Hammond. I was just calling to let you know we got your test results back."

"Oh." Haley listens and Nathan enters the house from the garage.

He hangs the coat to his uniform up on the coat rack of the laundry room and walks further into the kitchen to Haley as she returns the phone to its cradle.

"Hey baby," he says, kissing her cheek from behind her.

"What's up, Hales?" He asks, noticing her expresson when she turns around. "Who was on the phone?"

"Doctor Hammond," Haley says. "She called with my test results finally."

"And?"

"And…I was right. I'm pregnant."

Nathan pulls his wife into a hug and kisses her head. He says, "It'll be okay."

"How?" Haley asks softly in tears.

"Shh…Nathan soothes, rubbing her back. "Come on."

He leads her into the living room and sits with her on the couch across from the playpen and Henry.

"How are we going to handle another baby, Nathan? How? Money's tight enough as it is with five kids, all those hospital and therapy bills we are still paying off. How can we afford another baby?"

"We'll manage, Haley. We always have and we always will. You're right, we are still paying off a lot of bills, but we are totally secure with money, I promise."

Haley nods. "I know. I think I'm just scared."

"I know. You always are…with every one of your pregnancies, you've always been scared."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Yeah, of course I am. But I still know we'll be okay."

"Yeah…" Haley looks away for a moment. "I just…it's going to be a lot to handle, for the kids too. Man, how are we going to tell the kids?"

"What do you mean? We'll tell them like we've told them every other time."

"Do you remember how they reacted the last time?"

"Yeah, they were fine. They were surprised, but excited too."

"No, not all of them, not Cooper. Cooper was so angry. It felt like he hated me for getting pregnant again then. I guess I'm just worried about what he'll think this time."

Nathan pulls her into a hug again. And in the kitchen, cooper leans back against the wall as he sighs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad," Jessilyn calls to her father as she enters the living room.

Lucas looks up from tickling Grace on the floor. "What's up?"

"Can I ride my bike down to Anna's?"

Lucas hesitates, "I don't know, Jess, you're still--"

"I'm not too young, Dad. I'm nine. All my friends around here ride their bikes to each other's house. When are you gonna let me start? It's just down the street and I'll stay on the sidewalk. Please, Dad?"

Lucas stares at his daughter and feels such relief to just have her speaking like this to him. Granted, she still isn't talking to him like she used to, but at least she was coming to him agai nfor something.

"Okay, but you be careful and call me as soon as you get down there."

"Okay. Can you help me get my bike out of the garage?"

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes okay? I'll be right out."

"Okay, I'll wait in the backyard."

Jessilyn heads out of the house through the sliding glass in the kitchen. Lucas stands up from the floor and carries Grace's wet diaper to the trash in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

Lucas looks up and smiles as Brooke enters the house.

"Hey," he says as he leans against the counter. "How was it today?"

"Good," Brooke says with a tired sigh, but a smile. "It was fun. That store is so amazing, and those clothes….I can't believe I have made so many. And I had such a fun time working, surprisingly."

Luca chuckles. "Sounds like you did enjoy yourself today."

"I did. I actually feel like I'm starting to get some of my life back."

"You are," Lucas says with a nod. "I have faith in you, Brooke. You'l get it back, all of it."

Brooke smiles and after a moment of silence between them, she asks, "So there was something else I was kind of wondering about while I was working today."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Well, I was wondering what you do, for your career I mean. You must do something. The Lucas Scott I remember wasn't exactly just the stay-at-home dad type."

Lucas grins again. "Well, you're right. I haven't always been a stay-at-home dad, but I am now."

"So who were you before Mr. Mom?"

Again, Lucas laughs at another one of Brooke's comments.

"An English teacher…high school literature."

Brooke smiles. "Yep…seems about right. I thought I remembered you being really into literature. So why'd you quit?"

"I didn't." Lucas glances in the living room at Grace, still kicking her chubby little legs on the floor. "I still love literature."

"I mean why'd you quit teaching?"

Staring at Brooke, Lucas remembers briefly exactly why.

"_No, Lucas," she said during their very last argument. "I'm mad because you weren't home again to help me with the house and the kids."_

"_I was working, Brooke," he reasoned then._

"_Yes, I know. You're always working now. But I need you here too. The house, my store, my clothing lines and the kids…it's all too much for me to handle by myself right now."_

"_Brooke, I'm sorry. I had no idea, really I…" He sighed. "What do you want me to do?"_

"_What do I want you to do? I want you to be here, Lucas. I want you to take a break from working so much and spend some time with me and your children. You're a teacher for crying out loud, and it's summer! I need you home more than once in awhile, and so do the girls."_

"I just needed a break," Lucas answers Brooke. "I, um…I took a sabbatical when everything happened and I just haven't gone back to the job yet."

"But you will, right?"

"Sure…eventually, after things settle down a bit."

"Well, things seem to finally be stable. I don't think they are going to get much more stable for awhile."

Lucas nods. "Yeah, most everything is I guess."

"So maybe you should consider starting to teach again when school starts this fall."

Lucas considers and nods again. "I'll think about it."

Brooke smiles. "That's all I want."

They both fall silent again. Lucas back into the living room and notices Grace isn't where he last saw her only minutes ago.

"Oh no…" He says, moving away from the counter.

"What?" Brooke wonders, following him. "What is it?"

"Grace…she's gone."

They enter the living room and Lucas stops his panic and instead smiles at the sight of his baby girl crawling across the floor.

"Oh Lucas, she's crawling," Brooke says with a smile.

Lucas walks further into the room and kneels down. "Well, look at you, Gracelyn Faith. Hey, come here, look at daddy."

The infant turns her head and smiles at Lucas.

"Hey beautiful, come see me. Come see daddy."

Grace giggles and begins crawling quickly back to her father. Lucas laughs as he picks her up and he kisses her cheek.

"Good job, baby," he says. "You're such a big girl."

"You are a big girl, huh?" Brooke joins in, tickling Grace's tummy while Lucas holds her. In the kitchen, Jessilyn enters the house again. "Dad…I thought you were gonna--"

She stops and stares at the sight of her father and mother smiling and laughing while playing and talking to the baby. She crosses her eyes and steps into the room.

"Dad, you said you were coming out to help me get my bike out."

Lucas and Brooke both turn to look at Jessilyn and Lucas responds with, "Oh, I'm sorry, Jess, I forgot."

"You always forget."

Lucas glances at Brooke, then back at his daughter,. "What?"

"You always forget about me and what I want because of her. You only care about _her _now. Well, what about me? I'm your daughter too, you know. Why can't you do anything I want you to? You never do anything I want. I hate you and I hate Grace. I wish she'd never been born. She ruined everything!"

Jessilyn turns and runs out of the room toward the stairs ignoring Lucas's calls to her.

"Jess! Jessilyn!"

Lucas starts to go after her, but Brooke holds him back.

"Luke, wait. Maybe she needs some space."

"No, I think space is the problem. I think I've been giving her too much space. I want her to talk to me about this and I want her to know I care about her."

"I'm sure she does know, Lucas. She's just angry."

"Either way, it's time she talks to me about what she's feeling."

"Well, do you mind if I talk to her first? I think I might know why she's so angry."

"Why?"

"Just…let me talk to her first."

Lucas nods. "Okay."

Brooke passes Grace back to him before heading upstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jenny…you don't really want to do that. I know you better than that. You want to marry Tyler. I know you do."

Peyton enters her home from the backyard while speaking to Jenny through her cell phone.

"You're right, Mom," Jenny returns. "I do want to marry Ty, and I'm going to. Just not right now, not while things are the way they are between dad and me. I want my wedding day to be an exciting and happy day and it won't feel that way to me if dad doesn't approve of it. I want to be able to share the day with him in all the ways a father and faughter should, and right now…well, it doesn't seem like he's going to be changing his opinion in the next two weeks."

Peyton sighs and sits down at the table. "Well, it's your wedding honey. It's up to you when you marry him, not your father."

"I know. But it's like I said…I want to be able to share the day with him and that's not going to happen right now."

Peyton turns her head as Jake enters the kitchen through the garage, carrying Ellie with him.

"Hey," she says to Jenny. "Your dad just walked in, do you want to--"

"Actually, Mom, I have to go. I'm late for work. I'll talk to you later, love you, bye."

Peyton sighs again as she pulls the phone from her eat. She stands up and Jake sets Ellie down to walk.

"Go see, momma," he says.

Peyton lowers herself and holds her arms out for her daughter, who has recently learned how to balance herself and walk on two feet.

"Come here, baby."

Smiling, Ellie wobbles over to her. Peyton lifts her up and kisses her cheek. "That's my girl."

"She's really liking this whole walking discovery she's made. We couldn't keep her out of anywhere at my parents.."

Jake smiles meets Peyton in the dining room. "So who was that on the phone?"

"Your daughter," Peyton answers blatantly before storming away from him.

Jake follows her to Ellie's room.

"Peyton, is something wrong?" He asks as she lays Ellie on the changing table on the wall by the closet.

Peyton turns and glares at him. "You're kidding me, right?"

"I meant with Jenny. Is Jenny okay?"

"No, Jake, she's not." Peyton removes Ellie's wet diaper and replaces it with a clean, dry one. "She just called and told me she doesn't want to get married in two weeks anymore."

"Why not?"

Peyton pulls the tape over the diaper and starts to redress Ellie, snapping the lower snaps of her onesii underneath her sundress as she explains, "Because she wants her father to walk her down the aisle, but not if he doesn't accept the way she wants to live her life."

"I never said that. All I told her was that she is not ready to have a baby."

"And who the hell are you to tell her that, Jake?" Peyton raises her voice after setting Ellie in the crib.

"I'm her father."

"Yes you are, but you are not in control over her life or her decisions anymore. She is almost 21 years old and very capable of making her own decisions and handling anything that comes her way. And she can handle this. You and I were not ready at 16, but look at how well we've done. And Jenny is 21 and half way through college. And she is more ready from marriage and a baby than we were."

Peyton stops for breath and moves closer to Jake.

"I think your problem is that you're not ready. You're not ready to accept her as an adult now, but you need to. I know you love her and care about her, but you need to accept who she is. Jenny is not a little girl anymore like you wish she were, but she is still our daughter and what we think about her life matters to her. And she still needs us, Jake. She needs us to support her and be there for her and tell her it's going to be okay when she has doubts. Right now…she needs all that from us, especially from you."

Peyton pulls him into a hug and when she pulls out, she says, "Be her dad, Jake, but don't tell her what to do. Be there for her. Make her see that it is going to be okay because she is so, so scared right now and she needs to know that it will be okay. She needs to hear it from you. I know you love her, Jake, and I know you are proud of her for everything she has accomplished already. Sp please…go prove that to her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just don't know what to do, Hannah. My mom is so scared and sad and it's all because of me."

Cooper walks next to Hannah down the street of her neighborhood.

"I don't think that's tru, Coop," Hannah says kindly. "She's probably scared about how she's going to be able to raise another baby when she's already got five kids. Maybe she's afraid she can't do it."

"I don't know why she'd be afraid of that. She shouldn't be. She is so strong and so amazing. My mom can do anything…she's my hero."

Hannah smiles and says, "That's really sweet Coop. Have you told your mom that?"

Cooper shakes his head. "No…I haven't, but maybe I should."

"It would probably make her feel a whole lot more confident about everything."

"Yeah, and maybe I'll do something else for her too, something to show her I'll always have her back."

Hannah smiles again and stops walking as they reach her front porch.

"You are something else, Cooper Scott, you know that?"

Cooper smiles, blushing. "Well, I try."

Hannah chuckles and Cooper stares into her beautiful blue eyes.

Amazed at her beauty and incredible personality, Cooper swallows in his nervousness and he says, "Um…thanks for walking with me. The physical therapy is much more bearable and fun when you have someone beautiful and sweet walking wand talking with you."

Hannah laughs again. "You're so charming. And you're welcome. I had a nice time too."

"Just nice?"

"Well, it was just a walk. Nothing really happened to make it more than that unless…you've got something in mind?"

Cooper smiles again. Her words and the look in her eyes and of her smile tells him it's okay to do what he's wanted to do since the day he laid eyes on her.

"Yeah," he says quietly moving closer to her. "I've got something."

He pulls her closer to him and finally he kisses her. She smiles through their kiss and wraps her arms around his neck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jess?" Brooke says softly as she knocks on the door.

"I don't want to talk," Jessilyn answers inside.

"Please, Jess." Brooke leans against the door. "I just want to talk to you. You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

"Is it just you?"

"Yes, it's just me, I promise."

Brooke waits until Jessilyn opens the door before she enters. She follows Jessilyn back to her bed where she lays down on her stomach. Brooke sits on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Jess…" she starts. "You're not really angry at your father, are you?"

"Yes I am. All he cares about is Grace now, and the twins. He doesn't care about me."

"Yes he does, Jess. You're his little girl and he loves you so much."

"He never hangs out with me like we used to. He always has to take care of Grace."

"Well, Grace is a baby, honey, she needs someone to take care of her. But that doesn't mean your dad loves her more than you or your sisters. He loves you all the same, more than anything in the world. You know that, don't you?"

Jessilyn staring up at Brooke slowly nods her head.

"Good." Brooke runs her hand along the back of Jessilyn's brown head. "Because your dad…he's afraid that you don't know. And he's afraid that you blame him for what happened to me."

Jessilyn looks away then and Brooke wonders how she can possibly explain it all to this beautiful, lonely, scared nine year old little girl.

"Jess, sit up for a minute," she says, scooting back on the bed. "I want to help you understand something."

Jessilyn pulls herself up and turns to face Brooke, sitting at the front of the bed.

"I want you to understand that what happened to me was not your dad's fault and it wasn't Grace's fault either."

"But…dad promised me you were going t obe okay. When that bad man took you, he promised he would find you. And then he did and he said he was going to bring you home and we'd be a family again. But he brought Gracie home instead of you. You got hurt because of Gracie. You were gone for a really long time and when you did come back you didn't remember us…and you still don't."

Brooke couldn't even try to stop the tears from spilling from her eyes. It breaks her heart into so many pieces to hear how much pain this little girl has had to endure and to see how much it has affected her.

"Jess…" Brooke whispers, trying to find the right words. She takes Jessilyn's hand. "I did not get hurt because of Gracie. My head was hurt and because of that my memory was hurt. Gracie didn't effect that at all. And I am so sorry that I can't remember everything you remember. And I am even more sorry that any of what happened, happened at all. I know it has been really hard on you…to have been without your mom for such a long time. But I promise you again with my biggest promise ever, that I am going to work so hard to be that person again that you remember."

Tears on her little face, Jessilyn says, "It's okay…I know you're trying really hard already. I just…I just miss you."

Brooke, crying even more, holds her arms open. "Come here."

Jessilyn doesn't hesitate to embrace her. They squeeze each other tight.

"I love you, Mom."

With full feeling from her heart, Brooke says, "I love you too."

After a few minutes, after most of their tears have settled, Brooke pulls away.

"I know things are really screwed up right now, Jess. And I know that you're angry at your dad for not fixing everything like he promised he would, but you have to understand that he can't make everything go back to the way it was, as much as he wants to and you want him to. The truth is, grown ups can't always fix everything. All they can do is try and make it a little bit easier for their families to get through, which is what your dad has been trying to do."

Jessilyn keeps eye contact, proof she's listening and taking in everything Brooke is saying.

"What happened to me wasn't anyone's fault," Brooke says again. "It just happened. And you know, Gracie was hurt by what happened too. She was born very early, earlier than she should have been and she almost didn't make it. She spent those first six months, the most precious months of her life without a mother. She needs a mom just as much as you do and I'm trying to be that for her like I'm doing for you and Ashlyn and Megyn. But Grace also needs to know her big sister loves her like I know you do. And your dad…he needs to know his baby girl still loves him. And I know you do. Your dad is there for you, Jess. Whenever you need him, he's right there."

Brooke leans in to comfort Jess with another tight hug.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cooper closes the door to his bedroom in the basement and moves toward the living room, carrying with him his guitar and a gift bag and flowers. He smiles when he finds his parents cuddling together on the couch.

""Hey, Mom…Dad," he says, setting his guitar down on the foot stool.

"Hey honey," Haley says as she sits up. She notices the gift bag and flowers and she says, "What's all this? Trying to impress Hannah?"

Cooper smiles and remembers his kiss with Hannah, "No, I, um…I already left an impression with her a little while ago."

Nathan and Haley smile at one another.

"Actually, this stuff is for you," Cooper says, holding out the bag and the roses.

Haley glances at Nathan again and looks back at Cooper with another smile.

"What for?" She asks as she accepts his gifts.

"Because I love you, Mom. And I want you to know that I appreciate everything you do for me, everything you've ever done for mre, and that, no matter what happens, I will always be there for you. You're my hero, Mom…and I got your back for the rest of my life."

Haley peeks into the bag and pulls out yellow infant pajamas with a teddy bear pattern.

"Cooper…" she says in awe, admiring the gift. "This is adorable, but how did you--"

"I overheard you and dad talking earlier. I know about the baby and I know you've been really scared that you can't handle another kid, and even more worried that I would get angry at you again like I did last time. I was a jerk then, Mom and I am so sorry for putting you through all that crap when you were pregnant with Henry. I love him as much as I love James and Katie and Chloe, and I will love another baby brother or sister just as much. I want you to know that I've got your back in this and everything else, just like you've always had mine."

Tears slip from Haley's eyes as Cooper picks up his guitar and slips the strap over his shoulder.

"Um…this is an old song, from like back when you guys were kids, but I slowed it down a bit to make it a little more me. Plus, these lyrics are everything I feel in my heart."

A soft and beautiful tone fills the room as Cooper begins playing, hitting each note carefully and exactly. Nathan and Haley both smile when his voice adds the words to the music.

"_**It takes a lot to know what is love. It's not the big things, but the little things that can mean enough. A lot of prayers to get me through, and there is never a day that passes by I don't think of you. You were always there for me, pushing me and guiding me always to succeed…"**_

Haley takes Nathan's hand as they both continue listening.

"_**You showed me, when I was young just how to grow. You showed me, everything that I should know. You showed me, just how to walk without your hands, cause mom you always were…the perfect fan.**_

"_**God has been so good, blessing me with a family who did all they could. And I've had many years of grace. And it flatters me when I see that smile on your face. I wanna thank you for what you've done, in hopes I can give back to you and be the perfect son…**_

"_**You showed me, when I was young just how to grow. You showed me, everything that I should know. You showed me, just how to walk without your hands…cause mom you always were…the perfect fan."**_

Haley is still crying as Cooper speeds up the slow music on his acoustic guitar.

"_**You showed me how to love. You showed me how to care. And you showed me that you would always be there. I wanna thank you for that time, and I'm proud to say you're mine…**_

"_**You showed me, when I was young just how to grow. You showed me everything that I should know. You showed me just thow to walk without your hands, 'cause mom you always were…the perfect fan."**_

He slows the music again and plays only the guitar until his voice sings softly the last verse.

"_**Cause mom you always were…mom you always were…mom you always were…you know you always were…'cause mom you always were…the perfect fan."**_

"I love you, Mom."

Haley stands up and pulls Cooper into a warm hug. "I love you, Cooper. Thank you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**You're beautiful baby from the outside in. Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. Go on, take this whole world, but to me you'll always be, my little girl."**_

"Hey, Jenny, do you hear that?" Amber asks, sitting on her friend's bed with a magazine, waiting for her to get dressed so they can go out.

"What?" Jenny responds from the bathroom.

"Singing," Amber returns. "I think someone is playing a guitar and singing outside your apartment."

Jenny opens the door quickly and steps into her bedroom to hear.

"_**When you were little that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone. Now look at you, I've turned and you've almost grown. Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I love you!" in the moonlight at your door. As I walk away I hear you say, 'Daddy, love you more!'"**_

"Oh my god…" Jenny says with a smile.

"What?" Amber wonders. "Who is it?"

"My dad." Jenny hurries to the front of the apartment and Amber follows. As she opens the door, Jenny hears her father's voice more clearly.

"_**You're beautiful baby from the outside in. Chase your dreams, but always know the road that'll lead you home again. Go on, take this whole world , but to me you'll always be, my little girl."**_

Jenny stops in the doorway and she catches her father's eyes. She locks her eyes with his as he strums his guitar softly and sings the final verse.

"_**Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand. But I won't say yes to him unless I know he's the half that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man. I know he'll say that he's in love. But between you and me…he won't be good enough!"**_

He slows the music again for the final chorus.

"_**You're beautiful baby from the outside in. Chase your dreams, but always know the road that'll lead you home again. Go on, take this whole world, but to me you know you'll always be…my little girl."**_

One final note strummed on his guitar and Jake ends the song. He removes the guitar from his shoulder and sets it down against the wall before making his way over to Jenny. They stare at each other in silence for a moment, Jenny waiting for him to speak and Jake trying to figure out where to start.

"I'm sorry, Jenny," he finally speaks. "I was wrong to say what I said to you. You are an adult now and I have been having to a difficult time accepting that. I know it's not an excuse, but you were right…I wasn't ready. But I'm not going to get in the way anymore. I am so, so proud of you, Jenny. I've been a jerk I guess because it's just hard for me to let you go."

"Oh, Dad…" Jenny says, putting her hands on his shoulders. "You don't have to let me go. You just have to let me grow up and live my life the way I want to live it. I don't want you to let me go, Dad. I still need you. I'll always need you."

Jake smiles and pulls his daughter in for a hug.

"I love you, Daddy," she says.

"I love you too, Jenny Bean. And I am so, so proud of you, my beautiful little girl."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**My Little Girl--**Tim McGraw_

_**Perfect Fan--**Backstreet Boys_

_**There it is guys….how was it? Please let me know RIGHT NOW!!!**_

_**COMING UP: Jenny and Tyler tie the knot: will the wedding go on without a hitch now that Jake and Jenny have made up? And will Jessilyn finally forgive her father? Find out in the next chapter. **_


	17. Message to the readers

-1**MAJOR NOTE!!!!**

**I am so sosososososossosos sorry it has been like FOREVER since I've updated any of my stories here!! I just wanted to let you all know that it has been due to school. I am a Senior in my final semester of school, with only TWO months left until graduation, so as you can probably tell by that I have been EXTREMELY busy with schoolwork, particularly in English. I have had one project and paper on top of another and it has left me with absolutely no spare time to write on top of my 3 other classes. Seeing as I am an honor student, I have been studying hard.**

**But now that my big paper is done and out of the way, I will finally have some more time to get back to my writing, though updates will still be coming slowly probably. Thankfully spring break starts for me this Friday. I do have a couple of projects to complete over the break, but no major papers so I'm hoping to have a couple of days at least where I can just write and write. So please be patient with me for a little while longer and I promise to deliver incredible updates when I get them all written. Thanks so much for your patience thus far.**

**--Maureen**


	18. Chapter 14: Finally

-1**_Wow...so it's been forever and i am so so sorry. School really has kept me SUPER busy, even dring spring break believe it or not. I have english essays and projects, plus i had to go up and take placement tests and schedule my classes for nexy year in college. but i finally got a chapter writtten which i hope you will enjoy. Like I said, i have been super busy and probly will be for the next few weeks. But please...continue having patience with me and i promise continuous updates when i have more time to work on them. Here's chapter 14 for now. Please review!! Thanks._**

**Chapter Fourteen: **_Finally _

"I'm getting married today!" Jenny bursts through the door of the bedroom she's been sharing with her sister for the weekend. She runs over to her sister's bed and pounces down. "Come on, Anna...get up! Your big sister is getting married today!"

Anna rubs her eyes as she sits up. She glances at the clock on her nightstand and says groggily, "Not for like six hours. It's only eight o'clock."

"I know, but there's so much to do!"

"Like what?"

"Like...well, lots of things, too many to tell. But you have to get up."

"I don't think so. Mom said i don't have to be up until ten, so I'm going back to sleep."

Anna lays down again, pulling the covers over her head.

"Oh, come on," Jenny begs. "Please get up and celebrate with me?"

"Huh, uh. I'll celebrate with you later. I need more sleep if I'm going to be your flower girl. Go wake up Ryan."

Jenny sighs and gives up. "Fine."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler yawns and drags his feet as he enters the kitchen of his parents home.

"There he is," his father Rob says, sitting at the counter. "My almost married son."

Tyler smiles. "'Morning, Dad."

"How'd you sleep?" Deb asks him as he sits on a stool next to his father.

"Okay, I guess. I couldn't stop thinking about Jenny, though."

Rob smiles. "I take it you're not nervous about the wedding then?"

"Nope, not at all," Tyler says, accepting the coffee from his stepmother. "I've been ready to marry Jenny since the day I met her."

"Like father, like son," Deb says with a smile and a nod toward her husband. "Would you like some eggs for breakfast?"

"Sure, thanks."

Deb kisses her son's cheek before moving back around the counter.

"Knock, knock."

The three of them turn as Nathan enters the house.

"Hey, Nate," Deb says, smiling at her eldest son as he walks into the kitchen.

"Good morning," he returns as Tyler stands up to hug him.

"Did you work last night, Nate?" Rob asks, noticing he's wearing his uniform. "I thought I gave you the weekend off?"

"You did, but Mike had a family emergency so i went in and covered for him. With another baby coming, I could use any extra shifts i can get."

"You look exhausted, honey," Deb says. "You know, you're going to need some sleep before the baby comes too. You want some coffee?"

"No thanks, Mom. I'm going to go home and catch a few hours sleep before i have to get ready for the wedding. I just wanted to stop in and say hi on my way. Don't worry, though, Ty. I won't be late."

Tyler smiles. "You better not be, man. You're the best man and you've got the ring. You do have the ring, right?"

"Ring? What ring?"

Tyler's expression grows serious. Nathan laughs and slaps his brother's back. "Relax, man. I'm joking. Of course I have the ring. And I'll be there on time with it. But i have to get home first and get some sleep. I'll see you later."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Those pancakes were so yummy, Mommy," Ashlyn says handing her plate to Brooke at the kitchen sink. "Thank you for making them."

"Oh, well you are very welcome," Brooke says with a smile, setting Ashlyn's plate in the sink along with Megyn's. "Did you like them too, Megyn?"

Megyn nods with a toothless grin. Brooke laughs and says, "I can tell. Your face is all sticky."

"come here, Meg," Lucas says, standing up by the table. "I'll wash your face."

"I can do it, Daddy. I'm a big girl."

"Okay. Why don't you and Ashlyn go get cleaned up then."

"Okay."

The twins run out of the room and up the stairs. Lucas looks back at Brooke as she dries her hands.

"Those were pretty good pancakes," he says.

"Thanks. Jess mentioned what good pancakes I used to make, so I thought I'd give it a shot."

"Pretty good shot." Lucas turns to Jess at the table. "What'd you think, Jess?"

Jessilyn stands up from the table.

"Those pancakes were pretty good weren't they?"

"Yeah," Jess replies nonchalantly as she sets her plate in the sink. "They were good. Thanks, Mom."

"You know, Jess..." Lucas shuffles his feet. "We still have a couple hours before we have to get ready for the wedding, so i was thinking maybe you and I could talk for a little bit...just you and me?"

"Talk about what?" She asks staring at him.

"Oh, I don't know. Anything. Whatever you want to talk about."

While there is silence between them, Lucas hopes that Jessilyn is finally going to talk to him, finally going to let him in. But then she answers him.

"I don't really have anything to talk about right now. I'm going to start getting ready."

She walks away. Lucas sighs and stares down the hallway even after she has gone up the stairs and out of sight.

"She really does hate me," he says sadly.

"No, she doesn't," Brooke says. "She's just not ready to let you in. But she will, Luke. She will talk when she's ready."

"Will she ever be ready though?" Lucas wonders, looking back at Brooke. "Will she ever stop blaming me? That's it, isn't it? She blames me for what happened to you."

"I explained to her that what happened wasn't anyone's fault," Brooke begins. "But she's still just a little girl, Luke, a little girl who needs someone to blame because she can't understand why things are the way they are now. She is trying to understand it all still and it is harder for her to do that than it is for the twins because she's older and can understand more things and can see how things have changed. she needs a reason for why things have changed so much in her life, for why what happened, happened, and we can't give her a reason. All we can give her is time to work it out herself."

Lucas nods. He gets lost in another gaze with her. This is the moment when they would usually hug and hold each other close for awhile. And everything would feel so right in thier lives. But not now. No...right now, all he feels is lost.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What time is it?"

Peyton chuckles as she pulls the lipstick tube away from her daughter's lips. "Five minutes from the last time you asked. Calm down a little before you start hyperventilating or something."

"I'm sorry," Jenny says as she stands and begins pacing the room. "I'm just...so excited! And I really can't wait to be Mrs. Tyler Alan Stevens!"

Peyton smiles again. "I can't believe you are getting married already. Seems like only yesterday i was holding you in my arms."

Jenny smiles again and moves in to hug her mother.

"I love you, Mom," she says.

"I love you too."

They pull away from each other smiling and Peyton says, "Okay...your hair is done, your make up is finished. I guess there's only one thing left."

Peyton looks left at the back of her bedroom door. Jenny looks with her, and looks back at her mother, smiles and squeals before running off to put on her dress...finally.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, I hate formal wear," James says, straightening his suit jacket in front of the mirror downstairs in Cooper's room. "We look like giant penguins."

Cooper laughs as he buttons the last button on his white, long sleeve dress shirt. "Well, you look like a penguin. I just look sexy."

"You wish," James snorts smiling.

"Whatever, dude." Cooper shoves his brother playfully. He reaches for his jacket as his best friend's voice fills the stairway.

"Are you two dressed yet?"

"Yeah, Kelse," Cooper yells back. "Come on down."

He pulls on his jacket as Kelsey reaches the bottom of the stairs, wearing a long, pale yellow bridesmaid dress.

"Wow," she says. "You two look handsome."

"I know," James says, holding his head high. "I'm just so adorable, aren't I?"

Kelsey giggles and Cooper says, "You're such a dork, Jamee."

"Well, I learned from you."

Cooper smiles and turns to Kelsey again.

"So aren't you supposed to be at Peyton and Jake's by now?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way there now. i just stopped by to see if my best friend wanted to ride along with me since we haven't hung out since he fell like _in love_..."

Cooper smiles again and rolls his eyes.

"Sure," he says. "I'll ride with you."

"So how is Hannah anyway? You two all over each other?"

"Are you kidding?" James interrupts. "Only all the time. They can never stop making out whenever they're together. It's disgusting."

"One day you'll understand, little brother. You and Laura both."

"Eww...man, no way! Laura and i are just friends."

"So were mom and dad when they were my age. You see what happens when you're 'just friends' with a girl."

"Whatever," James responds after a minute. "I'm going upstairs before you gross me out or confuse me anymore than you already have."

He runs upstairs and Kelsey says, "You are so horrible to him."

"Nah...I'm just kidding around with him. He knows that. It used to be a lot worse between us."

"I remember. Anyway, are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake knocks twice on the door and steps back to wait for someone to answer. Peyton opens the door a few seconds later with a smile on her face.

Jake returns the smile and says, "You look amazing."

"You too," Peyton says, moving in for a kiss.

"Wait until you see your daughter," she says afterward. She takes his hand and leads him in the room. "She'll be out in a minute. It's almost time, so I'm going to make sure the kids are all ready."

As Peyton closes the door behind her, Jenny slowly opens the bathroom door. Jake stares in complete awe as she emerges in a beautiful, long white gown with her golden brown hair built up in a bun, and two lonely wavy strands of her hair hanging by the sides of her face. Jenny smiles and holds up her dress from dragging as she walks toward her father.

"How do I look, Dad?" She asks, twirling herself around in front of him.

Instantly, all Jake can see is his twenty year old baby girl at three years old, twirling herself in front of him again in her little pink tutu, tights and leotard. And then she's four with chocolate ice cream all over her face and hands, and she's laughing as she touches his nose with her finger. Then, she's jumping into his arms and kissing his cheek at six after her first day of kindergarten. She's eleven years old and holding her baby sister for the first time. She's thirteen all of a sudden, rolling her eyes because he won't let her go out. She's growing up before him all over again through his memories. Her first steps...her first punishment...ballet and dance classes...softball and basketball games...her high school graduation and now...her wedding day.

"Dad?" Jenny touches his shoulder. "are you okay?"

He pushes back his tears and smiles at her.

"Yeah," eh says. "I was just remembering. You look absolutely beautiful, Jenny."

"Thanks." Jenny smiles. "So is it time yet?"

They both look at the door when the soft key of the piano starts playing the tune to "Butterfly Kisses".

"Well ,that's our song," Jake says with a smile as he looks back at his little girl. "Guess that means it's time."

Jake holds his arm out. Jenny smiles and picks up her bouquet of yellow and white flowers. She links her arm in his, and together they head outside for her long awaited walk down the aisle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So he walked her down the aisle..._his little girl_. He lifted her veil at the end and kissed her cheek. He squeezed her hand lightly before passing her off to Tyler. Then he walked back to his own wife and watched with her as their daughter and almost son-in-law exchanged vows and rings. Now came the final moments of the ceremony before she would be finally be married.

"Do you, Jennifer Lynn Jagielski," the pastor continues after the vows, " take this man to be your husband...to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

With the widest smile she's ever worn, Jenny responds, "I do."

Jake and Peyton glance at one another with smiles as he pastor turns to Tyler.

"Do you, Tyler Alan Stevens, take this woman to be your wife...to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

He slides the ring on her finger as the pastor finishes. "As these two people have exchanged both vows and rings and made a promise here today to love, honor and cherish one another forever, by the power vested in me by God's witness and the state of North Carolina, I know pronounce them husband and wife. Congratulations...you may kiss the bride."

Giggling happily, Jenny throws her arms around her _husband's _neck and kisses him. Finally...they were married.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**okay...you know what happens next. Please review and i promise to get another update up just as soon as i can. Here's a sneak peek at what's to come in the next chapter.**_

_**AT THE WEDDING RECEPTION, EVERYONE CELEBRATES THE NEWLY MARRIED TYLER AND JENNY STEVENS. TYLER AND JENNY SHARE THEIR FIRST DANCE AS HUSBAND AND WIFE; JAKE AND JENNY SHARE THEIR FATHER DAUGHTER DANCE. AND JAKE HAS A SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR HIS DAUGHTER. KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE TO FIND OUT MORE!!!**_

**_oh my gosh, you guys i am so so sorry it took so long to get this up!!! Fanfic hasn't let me update for like a week and it finally did. its been so long, i got chapter fifteen written too, so I'll be posting that after. please let me know what you think on this and the next chapter._**


	19. Chapter 15: Amazed

**_yes...no problems uploading this! LOL enjoy and don't forget to review...I know all or most of you are going to have a lot to say to me LOL_**

**Chapter Fifteen: **_Amazed_

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Cooper says into the microphone on the stage inside the large party tent set up in the Jagielski's backyard. "Please help me welcome the newly married, Jenny and Tyler Stevens to the party and the dance floor as they share their first dance as husband and wife."

All the guests clap from their tables as Jenny and Tyler enter the tent hand in hand. They both wear smiles as they step onto the dance floor. Tyler twirls Jenny in front of him before holding her close to him, their noses touching as they wait for the music to start.

"Are you ready to dance, Mrs. Stevens?" Tyler asks, staring deep into her eyes.

"Absolutely, Mr. Stevens," Jenny replies, reciprocating the stare. "So what song did you pick for us?"

"I told you. It's a surprise. Let's just say you'll be..._amazed."_

Jenny smiles again. On stage, Cooper returns to the mic after directing the others in his band. He starts a soft strum on his guitar (after switching his electric guitar with his acoustic). He softens his voice when he sings into the mic.

_**"Every time our eyes meet...this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take. Baby, when you touch me, i can feel how much you love me. And it just blows me away..."**_

"I love this song, Ty," jenny says sweetly as he moves her slowly around the dance floor.

_**"I've never been this swept away..."**_

"I know," Tyler says. "You always have. This song is perfect song for us, Jenny. Because you amaze me every second of every day."

_**"I don't know how you do what you do. I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better..."**_

Jenny smiles and kisses her husband's lips. She then rests her head on his shoulder and soaks in the music as they dance.

_**"I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side...forever and ever. Every little thing that you do...baby, I'm amazed by you."**_

Jenny and Tyler enjoy dancing to the rest of their song. And when they finish, all the guests watching applause again.

XOXOXOXOXOXXO

After the first dance, Cooper's band left music recording on for people to dance to while they took their break for dinner. As some finished their dinners, they got up to dance. And Jenny danced not only with her new husband, but with her family and friends as well.

"Hey everyone," Cooper says when he returns to the stage with his band. "I hope you all enjoyed dinner. I know I did."

He receives chuckling from the crowd. He smiles and winks at Hannah sitting with his parents and siblings at a table near the stage. He looks back at the rest of the crowd and continues.

"Now that we're all up and moving, it's time to get this reception rocking again. What do you say?"

Cheers and applause erupt from the crowd. Cooper laughs and says, "Awesome, but before we play some of our kind of music and take your requests, we'd like to play a special song for the bride and her father. Jenny, are you ready for your father daughter dance?"

"Yeah," jenny says, standing on the dance floor with her mother and siblings. As she passes Ellie from her arms to her mother's. Jenny turns her head searching for Jake.

"Mom, where did dad go?" She asks.

"I have no idea," Peyton replies, turning her head searching and pulling Ellie's hand away from her necklace. "He was here with us like five minutes ago."

"Ryan, where's dad?" Jenny asks when her brother returns to the tent with Anna and Jessilyn from outside.

"I don't know." Ryan shrugs.

"Dadda!" Ellie points at the stage.

"Excuse me everyone," Jake's voice rings out from the stage and Peyton and Jenny turn to see him standing where Cooper was moments before. His guitar strapped over his shoulder, Jake continues.

"Before Cooper and his band get down to taking requests, I would like to play a little something for my daughter. Jenny and I haven't always gotten along, but we've always come together in the end. Her being my first little girl, I've always been very overprotective, most often to her frustration."

The crowd erupts in laughter again and Jenny smiles as her father continues.

"But my protective nature over you was and always will be because i love you, Jenny. And I want you to be happy in everything you do. Jenny and Tyler...this song is for you."

Tyler comes up and stands next to Jenny. He throws his arm over her shoulder as Jake strums a soft tune on his acoustic. guitar. With a smile and a nod toward his daughter, Jake mouths something to his son in law. Tyler returns the nod and turns to Jenny and says, "I think he wants us to dance while we listen."

Jenny looks back at her father and smiles again. She takes Tyler's hand and again they dance as a song is sung for them.

_**"Look at the two of you dancing that way. Lost in the moment and each other's face...so much in love, you're alone in this place, like there's nobody else in the world. I was enough for her not long ago. I was her number one, she told me so. And she still means the world to me, just so you know. So be careful when you hold my girl. Time changes everything, like must go on, and I'm not gonna stand in your way."**_

Jake plays a little faster on his guitar as Tyler twirls Jenny a little faster.

_**"But I loved her first and I held her first, and a place in my heart will always be hers. From the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep. And i prayed that she'd find you some day. But it's still hard to give her away. I loved her first."**_

"May I have this dance, beautiful?"

Peyton turns and smiles at her father.

"Of course," she replies. She passes Ellie to Brooke and moves out onto the dance floor with her own father.

_**"How could that beautiful woman with you, be the same freckle faced kid that I knew. The one that I read all those fairy tales to, and tucked into bed all those nights. And I knew the first time I saw you with her it was only a matter of time...from the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep. Some day you might know what I'm going through, when a miracle smiles up at you...I loved her first."**_

Jenny stops and pulls away from Tyler as Jake finished the final note. With tears in her eyes and wearing a smile, she holds up her dress and moves toward her father as he steps off the low rise stage. He wears a smile too as they reach other and embrace.

"That was beautiful, Daddy," she says as she rests her chin on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Straight from my heart, Jenny Bean, "Jake says as they pull away. "Every word. You know I lo9ve you and I'll always be here for you and Tyler...and your little one. But it's time for me to let you grow up and live your own life. But always know that no matter what...I'm always going to be here."

Jenny nods and sniffles with another smile. And they hug again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a beautiful thing you did for Jenny, Jake," Peyton says, holding her husband's hand as they walk outside the tent away from the party. "She really loved it.

"Well, I wanted to do something really great to make up for being a crappy father."

"Okay, stop right there." Peyton steps in front of him and presses her hand into his chest. "You are not a crappy father and you never have been. You are amazing father, and I know Jenny will tell you the same."

Jake smiles and kisses her lips.

"I'm going to go back in and check on the kids," Peyton says after the kiss. "Are you coming with me?"

"In a minute. I want to enjoy the breeze out here for a few more minutes."

"Okay." Peyton kisses him once more before walking back inside the tent.

Jake sits down on a swing on the patio and looks up at the night sky. He just loves summer nights like these...the sky full of stars and a bright moon and a gentle breeze passing through. And he is so glad the night is as lovely and perfect as the day had been. It has all been perfect for his daughter's wedding day and she seemed to have enjoyed the day very much. Everything, thankfully, had gone according to plan.

"You know, your wife is right, Jake..."

He looks up at the voice speaking to him and the smile he'd been wearing disappears.

"That was a really beautiful song you played. And a beautiful dance with your daughter too. I'm not surprised though...you've always sung and danced well."

Jake stands up still staring in complete shock. Just when he was certain the day had finished almost perfectly...

"Nicci."

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

"Mom, I think I should toss the bouquet now," Jenny says to Peyton as Peyton walks away with Ellie in her arms after talking to Brooke and Haley. "Ty and I have a plane to catch in like two hours."

"Okay, hon," Peyton says, shifting Ellie higher. "I'll gather the girls."

"Thanks. Oh ,where's dad? He said he wanted to watch this."

"He right outside the tent. You know how he likes to watch the stars in the summer."

"Right," Jenny laughs as she turns and heads for the tent opening while Peyton heads for the stage.

XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX

"What are you doing here, Nicci?"

"I was invited," Nicci replies.

"What? Impossible. I don't believe you."

"Well, believe me or not, it's true. I received a personal invitation."

"From who?"

"Dad, I'm going to toss the--" Jenny stops when she reaches Jake outside the tent. She smiles at the woman standing across from him. "Hey, Niccolette! Wow...I had no idea you were here."

"Well, I kind of snuck in the back. I get a better view of everything there."

"Well, I'm glad you could make it."

"J-Jenny," Jake stammers in disbelief. "You know this woman?"

Jenny looks back at her father and answers, "Yeah. This is Niccolette Warner. She's a friend of mine from up at school. We sit together in psychology."

She looks back and forth from her father and her friend as they stare at one another, Niccolette with a mischievious grin and Jake with a nervous glare. At that moment, Jenny's smile fades as she realizes something isn't quite right here.

"Okay," she says. "I'm totally lost now. What's going on? Do you two know each other?"

"You could say that," Niccolette answers while Jake remains speechless.

"Well, when?" Jenny wonders. "And how?"

Still staring at Jake, Nicci says, "Oh...I see. You've never told her, have you?"

"Told me what?" Jenny looks back at her father again. She moves closer to him, finally receiving eye contact from him. "Dad? What haven't you told me?"

Jake swallows the enormous lump in his throat. Never did he expect to be in this situation. She left. Nicci disappeared years ago when Jenny was only a few weeks old. And he, well, he started to get serious with Peyton after he finally revealed to his friends he was a teen father. And Peyton fell as much in love with Jenny as she did for him, and he loved that about her. He had been so hurt when Nicci left him and abandoned their baby, but he got over it. Peyton made him feel right again and she was there for him in a way Nicci never had been. And more...she was there for Jenny in a way Nicci should have been. With the way she had left, he never expected she would ever come back again, especially not now.

"Dad, answer me!" Jenny yells, pulling Jake back from his memory. "I want to know how you know her. I deserve to know what she knows that I don't. What aren't you telling me?"

"She's, um..."

He knows he should tell her, but he can't seem to put it into words in a way that won't devastate here. Then again. he can't really find a way around that. She will be devastated and she will definitely be in hate with him.

"She's, um..."

"Oh, just tell her already, Jake. You've kept it from her long enough and she has the right to know. She should've known years ago."

"Known what? Someone please tell me what's going on!"

"Okay, then, Jake. If you won't tell her, I will. Jenny...I'm your mother."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So there it is. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I have to make sure you will all come back for more LOL And I'm prepared to be scolded, so scold me if you must LOL. So obviously the next chapter will continue from this point with Jenny's reaction and then Peyton will get involved and Jenny will demand an explanation. I'm not sure when i will be able to get the next chapter up. I still have to write it yet and i go back to school tomorrow, and i have some MAJOR Senior English projects to get done that have a big influence on my passing the class, which i need to do to graduate, so i have to concentrate on those first and foremost. But once those are all done, i will have so much more time to devote to my writing again :). But until then, please review. I can't wait to see what you all think.**_

_**CREDIT:**_

_Amazed--_Lonestar

_I Loved Her First--_Heartland


	20. SNEAK PEEK AT CHP 16

_**Hey loyal readers!!!**_

_**I know you're all waiting soooo patiently for another update on this. And I just want to let you all know that it is coming very soon. I ran into some writer's block, but I'm finally thinking of some stuff. I'm not quite half way through the chapter yet. But since you all have been so totally awesome with reviews and patience, I am going to give you a little sneak peek into the chapter. Hopefully it'll keep you guys holding on while you wait for the whole chapter. So if you want, feel free to review on this little tidbit too. Enjoy!!!**_

_**Previously in Chapter 15: Amazed:**_

_"What are you doing here, Nicci?"_

_"Nice to see you too, Jake. I was invited."_

_"Impossible. I don't believe you."_

_"Well, believe me or not, I was invited. Personal invitation, actually."_

_"From who?"_

_"Dad, I'm going to toss the--" Jenny stopped when she reached Jake outside the tent. She smiled at the woman standing across from him. "Hey, Niccolette. Wow, I had no idea you were here."_

_"Jenny, you know this woman?" Jake asked. _

_"Yeah. This is my friend Niccolette from school. Wait, have you two met before?"_

_"You could say that," Nicci said. "Oh wait...you haven't told her, have you?"_

_"Told me what? Dad?"_

_"Oh, just tell her already Jake. She has a right to know. She should've known years ago."_

_"Known what? Someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!"_

_"Okay, then, Jenny...I'm your mother."_

_**And now an exclusive sneak peek at Chapter Sixteen: currently untitled:**_

"What?"

"I'm your--"

"No," Jenny stops her. "I heard you. I'm just wondering what the hell you're talking about."

"Jenny..." Jake steps toward her, but she holds her hand up to stop him.

"I'm your mother, Jenny," Nicci says again. "I gave birth to you 21 years ago on July 2, 2004."

"No..." Jenny says in a whisper as she shakes her head. "You couldn't have, I...I already have..."

She finally turns to her father with tears of pain and betrayal in her eyes.

"Dad," she says. "What is she talking about? How does she know when my birthday is?"

Jake stares back at his daughter, feeling so terribly guilty at having lied to her for all these years.

"Jenny..." he starts slowly. "You have to--"

"Just tell me, Dad--if that's even who you are--is she telling the truth? Is she my mother?"

As she asks him this again, Peyton leaves the tent.

"Hey, Jenny, what's taking so..." Peyton stops and her smile disappears as she sees the woman whom she'd thought had disappeared from thier lives forever a long time ago. "Nicci."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**Keep a look out for the next update: see what happens between Peyton, Nicci, Jake and Jenny, and also what happens throughout the rest of the chapter. Chapter Sixteen will be mostly the climax here and the resolution as well, but some Brooke, possible Naley stuff in it as well. Chapter 17 will return to more of what is going on in the lives of Brooke, Lucas, and Naley...so please KEEP READING!!!! thank you all so much for your patience, and hopefully I'll be back soon with an update of the whole chapter.**_

_**--Maureen**_


	21. SNEAK PEEK 2

-1_**okay, so i decided to give you another exclusive sneak peek since it might be about another week before i can get the whole chapter up. hopefully this will hold you off until then. although...some of you may not be able to handle waiting after you read what comes next...muahh!!!! (evil twin Laureen is back LOL just kidding, it's not that bad, i promise.)**_

_**And now an exclusive sneak peek at Chapter Sixteen: currently untitled:**_

_**CONTINUING THE SNEAK PEEK...**_

"Hello, Peyton," Nicci says with that smug smile Peyton has always hated. "Long time, no see. Tell me...how have you enjoyed the life you stole from me in raising my daughter?"

"I didn't steal a damn thing from you." Peyton turns to Jake Jenny when Jenny speaks to her.

"Good, Mom, I'm glad you came out here." Jenny turned away from her father. "Dad won't tell me the truth, but I know you will. My friend Nicolette here, or Nicci as dad seems to know her, says she's my mother. She's lying right?"

Peyton swallows the lump in her throat as she stares at her daughter. When she glances at Jake and looks back, Jenny can see the betrayal in her face.

"Oh my god..." She covers her mouth as the tears well up again.

"Jenny, look," Peyton says as she moves toward her. "You have to understand that we were just trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" Jenny says, taken back. "How the hell does lying to me for my entire life protect me?"

"We were protecting you from her," Jake says, pointing at Nicci.

"Yeah, from my mother apparently," Jenny snaps.

"No," Peyton starts, stepping nearer Jake and Jenny. "_I _am your mother, Jenny."

"You wish, bitch," Nicci breaks her silence.

"Shut the hell up, skank!" Peyton returns.

"Both of you shut up!" Jenny screams. "And just tell me the damn truth already, please!"

She turns to Peyton and Jake again. "Did she, or did she not, give birth to me?"

"Yes, she did," Jake answers. "But-"

"But I raised you, Jenny," Peyton interjects, tears in her own eyes. "I was the one standing by your father every step of the way. I raised you, okay? I am the one who was there to see you take your first step and the one you called mommy for the first time. I am the one who was there for you growing up and who will always be there. I didn't give birth to you, but I took on the role as your mother proudly and lovingly. I was there for you. She wasn't."

"Not by choice."

"Yes by choice, Nicci," Jake says angrily. "You left!"

"And you kept her from me! I came back, remember? And you kept her from me."

"And it was too late. It's still too late."

"I can't believe you, any of you, but especially you two!" Jenny glares at her parents. "I can't believe you kept this from me for all these years. Has my whole life been a lie?"

"No, honey, it hasn't." Jake tries moving closer but she pushes him away. He sighs and continues. "Please believe me when I tell you that not telling you about her was the best thing we could have ever done for you."

"Yeah. Right. That's probably just another lie."

"Jenny?" Tyler walks out from the tent. "Are you okay? I could hear you screaming inside."

Jenny glances at him and when she looks back at her parents and Nicci, she says, "You know, I wanted you all here to celebrate this day with me because I thought you would all make it really memorable...and you did. I'm never going to forget today. It was filled with so many incredible, great memories. But...nothing tops this. This is definitely the highlight of the night...unfortunately not the great night I was hoping for, but...I sure as hell never going to forget it, thanks to you all. I'm never going to forget any of your lies."

"Jenny..." Peyton tries , but again Jenny steps back away from her.

"No...stay away from me! All of you...just stay away from me!"

She turns and runs into her husband's arms, sobbing.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...AGAIN...**_

_**okay, so there it is, your second sneak peek. that's all you're gonna get before i post the whole chapter, so enjoy. i'm sure you all have a lot of questions, but they will all be answered most likely in the rest of the chapter. my version of what happened with Jake, Nicci, Jenny and Peyton is a little different than what happened in the show, and i will explain it all yet in this chapter. so it will probly be a long chapter. you will get to see explanations from not only peyton and jake, but nicci too. plus, some brooke stuff is coming up too. its all coming soon!!!**_


	22. Chapter 16:There for YouNo Matter What

-1_**okay, FINALLY i have this chapter finished!!! I bet you're excited, aren't you? LOL well, I am excited to see what you all think, so be sure to review. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take so long to write. This chapter is mostly the story behind what happened 20 years ago with jake/jenny/nicci/peyton, only my version of what happened. but there is a little brooke and lucas (sorry...no real brucas yet) in the next chapter, I'm going to address more of them and also try to get some more Naley stuff in, so please be patient with that too. okay, enough stalling, here we go:**_

**Chapter Sixteen: **_There for You (No Matter What)_

"What?"

"I'm your--"

"No," Jenny stops her. "I heard you. I'm just wondering what the hell you're talking about."

"Jenny..." Jake steps toward her, but she holds her hand up to stop him.

"I'm your mother, Jenny," Nicci says again. "I gave birth to you 21 tears ago on July 2, 2004."

"No..." Jenny says in a whisper as she shakes her head. "You couldn't have, I...I already have..."

She finally turns to her father with tears of pain and betrayal in her eyes.

"Dad," she says. "What is she talking about? How does she know when my birthday is?"

Jake stares back at his daughter, feeling so terribly guilty at having lied to her for all these years.

"Jenny..." he starts slowly. "You have to--"

"Just tell me, Dad--if that's even who you are--is she telling the truth? Is she my mother?"

As she asks him this again, Peyton leaves the tent.

"Hey, Jenny, what's taking so..." Peyton stops and her smile disappears as she sees the woman whom she'd thought had disappeared from thier lives forever a long time ago. "Nicci."

"Hello, Peyton," Nicci says with that smug smile Peyton has always hated. "Long time, no see. Tell me...how have you enjoyed the life you stole from me in raising my daughter?"

"I didn't steal a damn thing from you." Peyton turns to Jake Jenny when Jenny speaks to her.

"Good, Mom, I'm glad you came out here." Jenny turned away from her father. "Dad won't tell me the truth, but I know you will. My friend Nicolette here, or Nicci as dad seems to know her, says she's my mother. She's lying right?"

Peyton swallows the lump in her throat as she stares at her daughter. When she glances at Jake and looks back, Jenny can see the betrayal in her face.

"Oh my god..." She covers her mouth as the tears well up again.

"Jenny, look," Peyton says as she moves toward her. "You have to understand that we were just trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" Jenny says, taken back. "How the hell does lying to me for my entire life protect me?"

"We were protecting you from her," Jake says, pointing at Nicci.

"Yeah, from my mother apparently," Jenny snaps.

"No," Peyton starts, stepping nearer Jake and Jenny. "_I _am your mother, Jenny."

"You wish, bitch," Nicci breaks her silence.

"Shut the hell up, skank!" Peyton returns.

"Both of you shut up!" Jenny screams. "And just tell me the damn truth already, please!"

She turns to Peyton and Jake again. "Did she, or did she not, give birth to me?"

"Yes, she did," Jake answers. "But-"

"But I raised you, Jenny," Peyton interjects, tears in her own eyes. "I was the one standing by your father every step of the way. I raised you, okay? I am the one who was there to see you take your first step and the one you called mommy for the first time. I am the one who was there for you growing up and who will always be there. I didn't give birth to you, but I took on the role as your mother proudly and lovingly. I was there for you. She wasn't."

"Not by choice."

"Yes by choice, Nicci," Jake says angrily. "You left!"

"And you kept her from me! I came back, remember? And you kept her from me."

"And it was too late. It's still too late."

"I can't believe you, any of you, but especially you two!" Jenny glares at her parents. "I can't believe you kept this from me for all these years. Has my whole life been a lie?"

"No, honey, it hasn't." Jake tries moving closer but she pushes him away. He sighs and continues. "Please believe me when I tell you that not telling you about her was the best thing we could have ever done for you."

"Yeah. Right. That's probably just another lie."

"Jenny?" Tyler walks out from the tent. "Are you okay? I could hear you screaming inside."

Jenny glances at him and when she looks back at her parents and Nicci, she says, "You know, I wanted you all here to celebrate this day with me because I thought you would all make it really memorable...and you did. I'm never going to forget today. It was filled with so many incredible, great memories. But...nothing tops this. This is definitely the highlight of the night...unfortunately not the great night I was hoping for, but...I sure as hell never going to forget it, thanks to you all. I'm never going to forget any of your lies."

"Jenny..." Peyton tries , but again Jenny steps back away from her.

"No...stay away from me! All of you...just stay away from me!"

She turns and runs into her husband's arms, sobbing.

_**SIX WEEKS LATER**_

_"Hey, you've reached Jenny and Tyler Stevens. We can't get to the phone right now, but if you're an honest friend or family member, we'll call you back. But if you are Peyton, Jake or Nicci calling, don't bother. Anyone else leave a message after the beep." BEEP!_

Peyton sighs before leaving yet another message. "Jenny, it's me again. It's mo- Peyton. I know you're still pissed at me and you r dad, and you have every right to be, but it's been almost two months, Jenny. We're both really worried about you. We want you to understand why we didn't tell you, but you haven't given us the chance to explain the whole story. There is so much you need to know, and I don't know that it will change how you look at me now, but I do think that knowing will help you deal with it and sort it all out. Please...just give us the chance to explain. I love you, Jenny, as my daughter always, no matter what."

Peyton pulls her cell from her ear and stares at in her hand.

"Machine again?" Brooke asks when she approaches her friend while holding eight month old Gracelyn in her arms.

Peyton nods. "It's been six weeks, Brooke. Six weeks...and she still won't talk to me or Jake."

"She will, hun," Brooke says, touching her friend's shoulder. "It was pretty big news for her to take. Plus, she's pregnant and hormonal, and as stubborn as Jake, right?"

Peyton smiles a little.

"She'll come arouund."

"I hope so."

"She will."

Brooke pulls her in a hug. As they pull away, Haley walks over, smiling as she carrieds Henry and hold's Ellie's hand as the little girl stumbles, walking toward Peyton.

"Somebody wanted to come cheer mommy up," Haley says.

Peyton smiles at her little girl and bends down with her arms out. "hi, baby girl."

"Hi," Ellie returns with a smile.

Peyton laughs. "You've got cake all over your face."

"She and Henry both," Haley says laughing as she and Peyton both take napkins fro mteh table they are standing near and wipe frosting from their children's faces.

"Looks like someone is really enjoying his birthday," Brooke says as Grace lays her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"He sure is," Haley says. "I just can't believe he's a year old already. Time really has flown by. I'm really happy we're here now, though, and that Nathan gets to celebrate his son's birthday too. It killed him not being able to be there when Henry was born and miss out on all that time."

"Nathan wasn't there?" Brooke asks, curious since she could not remember anything from before she woke up except a few old faces. "How come?"

Haley and Peyton glance at each other. They look back at Brooke. Haley clears her throat and begins to explain, "Well, um...you don't remember it right now, but last year, today, you, Cooper and I were kidnapped."

"Oh," Brooke said, shamefaced that she couldn't remember something as big getting kidnapped. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Brooke," Haley says. "You couldn't remember. It's fine."

"No, it's not fine." Tears swell in her eyes. "I want to remember. I want to remember everything."

"You will, Brooke," Peyton says. "You just have to give yourself time to remember."

"I've given myself almost four months. Shouldn't I have remembered by now?"

"No, sweetie," Haley says, shoving Henry higher on her hip. "You're doing perfectly fine. You had a pretty bad concussion from falling down those stairs, and you were in a coma for six months. That's a lot of recovering you have to do, Brooke. And you're doing much better than anyone expected."

"She's right, Brooke," Peyton says. "You've already remembered some really good and important stuff about your life. You've remembered that we are your best friends, and mot importantly, you've remembered how to be a good mom to your little girls."

Brooke glances down at Grace , who is slowly falling asleep on her shoulder with a pacifier in her mouth. Brooke says to her friends, "But I still can't remember my life with them before. I can't remember any of their birthdays, or any of them growing up. A good mother remembers those things."

"And you will, Brooke," Haley says again. "You will remember all of that. We all have faith in you."

Brooke smiles finally. "Thanks you guys."

All of them come in for a hug. When they pull away, Brooke glances out the kitchen window and sees Lucas outside on the back deck talking with Nathan and Jake.

"I just wish he had as much faith in me as you guys do."

Haley and Peyton glance outside too.

"He seems to have lost all hope that I'll remember."

"I'm sure he hasn't," Peyton says.

"Well, if he hasn't, then why has he gotten so distant with me lately?"

"It's probably because of what today is and because of everything that happened a year ago," Haley suggests. "Like I said, today is not only Henry's birthday, but also the anniversary of Dan kidnapping us. And before you left that day, you two had a big argument about something."

Brooke nods, understanding a little better at Lucas's recent distantness.

"The thing about Lucas," Peyton continues for Haley. "is he tends to hold in a lot of guilt when something bad happens, especially when it concerns the people he loves. And when he does, he builds up this huge wall and keeps a lot of the guilt to himself and tries to put on a brave face for everyone and pretend like nothing is wrong, even though everyone can usually see there is. So you shouldn't let it get to you. He's not really being distant with you so much as he is being with himself."

"Yeah," Haley continues again. "He's really just trying to deal with everything that happened in his own way, kind of like Jess is doing lately. She and him are a lot alike emotionally. Plus, Lucas has added on that extra guilt of her not talking to him and you not being able to remember much. He's just trying to find a way to deal with all of it, and I guess retreating from you and the rest of us is how he's dealing."

"Just give him some time too," Peyton offers. "Maybe you too can heal together."

Brooke nods and glances out the window again.

"Come on," Haley says, touching her arms. "Let's go back out to the party."

As she looks away from the window and follows her friends to the door, Lucas looks up at the window too just at the instant she looked away.

-------------------------------------

_"But I do think that knowing will help you deal with it easier and sort everything out. Please...just give us that chance to explain. I love you, Jenny, always, no matter what."_

_"BEEP! End of messages."_

Jenny sighs as her machine finishes playing yet another message from her moth-Peyton. All 25 messages were from her or her father. Each one had them begging her to please give them a chance to explain, but what was there to explain, really? They lied to her...for 21 years they've been lying to her about who her real mother is. How could they possibly explain reasoning for that?

"Maybe it's about time you call them."

Jenny looks over at Tyler as he enters the living room.

"I can't," Jenny says, shaking her ehad as he walks over to her, curled up on the couch. "I'm still too angry at them."

"Well, you're never going to feel not angry if yuo don't try and sort this out. Give them a chance to explain and you'll probably get the answers you're looking for."

"Who's side are you on, Ty?"

"Yours. That's why I think you should call them. You've been living with this huge secret for almost two months now with no real answers. Your parents have those answers you're looking for, Jenny. And on top of that, you won't have to miss them so much after you call them."

"I don't miss them."

"Yes you do. I know you do, Jenny. You miss them, and you miss your brother and your sisters. With as angry as you are at them, you miss your parents. And i can honestly tell you that they miss you as much as you miss them, if not more."

Jenny stares at her husband, debating whether or not she shoudl take his advice.

"You don't have to decide right now, hun," Tyler says as if he read her mind. "You can think about it on the way to the appointment. You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Jenny puts her feet down on the floor and lets Tyler pull her up from the couch.

He kiss hers lips and then says, "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah...I love you too."

"Let's go."

He wraps his arm over her shoulders and she grabs her purse from the end table on their way out of the apartment.

----------------------------------------

"Finally you're smiling." Tyler says to Jenny as they walk from the building they'd gone too for their appointment toward the park down the street.

"Well, I finally have something to smile about," Jenny returns. "Besides you of course."

"Good. I'm excited too. You know, your parents-"

"Okay, stop right there."

"What?"

"You know what. I don't want to talk about them right now. And if you want to keep me in a good mood, then I suggest you change the subject."

"Okay, okay, you win."

"Damn right, I win."

"Boy, Nathan was right...pregnancy makes you women crazy."

Jenny smiles and shoves him playfully.

"Just kidding," Tyler chuckled. "Come here."

He pulls her close and kisses her head. They walk into the park with smiles as they discuss highlights of the appointment. They stop walking when a little girl comes running at them, not paying any attention as she giggles and runs from a little boy chasing her with a squirt gun.

"Whoa..." Tyler says when the little girl bumps into him and Jenny.

"Sorry," the little girl says looking up at them. "I didn't mean to..."

"Oh, it's okay, sweetie," Jenny says sweetly. "Was that your brother chasing you?"

"Yeah, that's my brother Kyle."

Jenny opens her mouth to speak again, but she is interrupted by the girl's mother.

"Brittany, I told you not to..."

Her mother stops when she sees Jenny. Jenny looks up and stares back, her smile suddenly gone from her face.

"Jenny..." Nicci says. "How are you, um...it's good to see you."

"Wish I could say the same."

Nicci sighs and stares. It grew silent between the three adults.

"Mommy, do you know these people?" Brittany asks, looking up at her mother.

Nicci glances down at her and says, "Yeah, Britt...this is my friend, Jenny."

"Friend, huh?" Jenny retorts. "Do you lie to all your friends, or just your daughters?"

"What's she talking about, Mom?" Brittany wonders.

"Britt, honey," Nicci starts. "Why don't you and Kyle go play for a little while longer?"

"Yay!" Brittany runs to her brother by the slide.

"Look," Nicci starts again after Brittany is out of ear shot. "I know how pissed off you must be at me right now, and-"

"Do you?"

Nicci continues, "And I know I have absolutely no right to ask, but if you will please just give me ten minutes, I would really like to explain."

"Explain what? Why you lied to me about who you really were, or why you've been absent from my life for the past twenty years?"

"Both. Please. Just ten minutes, please?"

Jenny looks at Tyler and remembering what he said, she decides she does need answers. So she says, "Talk fast...you've got ten minutes."

---------------------------------------

"Hey you."

Lucas looks over as Brooke walks up to him sitting on the swing in Nathan and Haley's backyard.

"Hey," Lucas returns when Brooke sits next to him. "Where's Gracie?"

"Oh, your mom kind of stole her away from me," Brooke answers smiling.

Lucas flashes a small smile. He looks back out by the swingset where all the kids are playing. He focuses in on Jessilyn, laughing as she and Anna swing side by side. With that beautiful smile on her face and the sound of that lovely laugh, it would seem to anyone that she is the happiest little girl on earth. But she isn't, he knows.

When she's with Anna and all of her cousins, his little Jessilyn is happy, cheery and talkative. But when she's at home, with him, she's quiet and angry, mostly with him, like she has been for months. And he has no idea what he can do to change it anymore. He's tried everything he can think of.

"Have you tried talking to her again?"

Lucas looks back at Brooke and shakes his head. "She doesn't want to talk to me."

"I don't know why," Brooke says, looking perplexed. "I mean the talk i had with her...she really seemed to understand when I explained to her that what happened wasn't your fault or Gracie's. I thought she would've made up with you both by now."

"Yeah, well she's completely stubborn," Lucas says, looking back at his daughter again. "Doubly subborn thanks to the two of us. I guess I'll have to wait awhile longer...let her come to me."

Brooke stares at him as he looks away.

"How do you do it, Luke?" she asks.

Do what?" He looks back at her.

"Have so much patience. You have been through so muc, and you are still waiting for everything to be right again. How do you deal with it all? How can you stand waiting?"

"It's hard," Lucas says after a minute. "It really is, but...someone really wise and beautiful once told me that anyone can get through any ordeal, through any pain if they just have faith. So that's what I do...I just hold onto that faith that everything is going to be okay."

Brooke flashes a smile as she stares at Lucas again. She is certain, from the way he is staring at her now, that it must have been her who told him to have faith and everything would be okay. So if it was her, then how come she can't seem to hold onto that belief herself? Maybe because, as she stares deeper into his eyes, he seems to be letting the pain and guilt take over the faith he wants so badly to hold onto.

--------------------------------------

"So you didn't tell me the truth about who you are because you wanted to get to know me first?" Jenny clarified what Nicci had just told her as they sit next to each other on a bench in the park. Nicci nods.

"Well, it probably would have been a hell of a lot easier to get to know me if you had been there for me growing up."

"I wanted to be, Jenny," Nicci says in an attempt to defend herself. "But your dad wouldn't let me be near you, okay? He shut me out when I came back."

"When you came back? Well, it seems you could have proved you wanted to be there for me if you hadn't left in the first place. So why did you?"

Nicci hesitates, trying to decide how to explain it. She finds it difficult to come up with the words because she knows that no explantion is a good one. But she tries anyway.

"Because I was scared. I was nineteen years old and trying to handle college and a baby all at once was too much for me then, more difficult than anything I had ever been through before."

"Really? Then, you must have thought trying to raise a baby at sixteen while still in high school was just a breeze for my father. He could do it. So why couldn't you?"

"I wasn't ready then, Jenny. But I came back, and--"

"And what? You tried to get back in? You tried to be my mother again?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I tried to do. It's why I came back, you were why I came back. I felt so horrible for leaving you, so I came back, but your dad shut me out and replaced me with Peyton."

"I guess he made the right decision then. Because she stayed. She was there for me, and more than that, she _wanted _to be there, unlike you."

"I did, Jenny, I--"

"No, you didn't. If you had wanted to be there, if you had really loved me and wanted to be my mother, you wouldn't have left me in the first place."

Jenny stood up angrily and started to walk away as Tyler walked back to her.

"Jenny, wait," Nicci calls out as she too stands up.

"Jenny turns and loks back at her with a glare. "What?"

"Do you think, you can ever forgive me?"

"You know...my mom taught me that you can forgive anybody if you have a heart. So I probably could forgive you if I wanted to. But I don't think I will."

Tears slip from Nicc's eyes as Jenny walks a little closer to her, determined not to let those tears stop her from sayig exactly what is on her mind.

"I will give you somthing you want though. You still want to get to know me, right? Well, this is the perfect opportunity to know exactly what I'm feeling. I'm going to turn my back on you, Nicci. I'm going to turn my back and walk away, just like you did. The only difference will be that I am _never _going to look back, so that one day you can understand what it feels like to know that you weren't wanted by your own flesh and blood."

With that, Jenny turns and leaves the park with Tyler, leaving Nicci standing alone.

--------------------------------------

"Today seriously felt like the longest day ever," Peyton says after she and Jake checked on all the kids, tucked away in their beds. "All the days seem to be lately."

Jake throws his arm around her shoulder as they plop down on the couch.

"How many times did you call today?" he asks.

"About 20. You?"

"The same."

"How much longer do you think it'll be before she talks to us again?"

"Not too much longer I hope. I miss my little Jenny Bean."

"I know," Peyton says, squeezing his hand. "I miss her too."

_Ding Dong!_

Peyton sits up startled.

"Who could that be this late?" She wonders as she looks at Jake.

"You got me," Jake says as she stands up from the couch. Peyton follows him to the door.

He looks out the side window by the door. His jaw drops and he quickly unlocks the door.

"What?" Peyton wonders again. "Who is it?"

"But her question is answered as he whips the door open. She smiles and embraces her daughter in a hug. And to her surprise and joy, Jenny hugs her back.

"Thank God," Peyton says squeezing her close. "I-we've been so worried about you."

"I'm okay, Mom," Jenny says.

Peyton pulls away. "You're still calling me mom?"

"Yeah." She pauses. "That's who you are, right? I mean, Nicci may have given birth to me, so in that sense she is my mother, but you are the one who raised me. That makes you my mom."

Peyton smiles.

"Jenny..." jake speaks softly.

She looks at him and sees the tears in his eyes. She comes in and hugs him, He holds her tight for a good few minutes. When the ypull away, Jenny looks at the both of them and says, "You should know, I talked to Nicci today. I heard her side of the story, but I'm kind of hoping that your side, that your reasons for lying were less selfish than heres. I'm ready to hear it now."

"Okay," Jake says. "Come on."

He throws his arms over her shoudlers now and walks her inside as Peyton closes the door.

"You were about a month old when she left, " Jake started when they were all seated together in the living room. "She just up and left one day, leaving only a note saying she couldn't do it anymore...'the whole mom thing' to quote her. I was devastated then, more for you than for myself. I couldn't figure out or understand how she could leave you like that, her daughter, especially when you were so little. I had no idea what to do, and I kept hoping that maybe she'd come back."

Jenny listens intently as she sits near her mother on the couch. Jake continues.

"But after a few months, I realized that she really was never coming back. So I foreced myself to get over her and I did. I introduced you to my friends. You were about six months old when Peyton and I really started to become friends. She baby sat for me when I had work or practice or something. She watched you one night when I went to my cousin's wedding with your grandparents. And that night...Nicci came back. She just showed up at my door, wanting to know how you were, wanting me to let her back in."

"And you sent her away?" Jenny asks.

"I tried to," Jake continues. "But she wouldn't leave me, or you alone. She kept trying to get near you and actaully tried kidnapping you once. She threatened to sue for sole custody, but I beat her to it. I, with Peyton and my parents by my side, took her to court and got not only sole custody of you, but the judge terminated her parental rights because abandoned you twice and tried kidnapping you."

Jenny nods. "So you were protecting me I guess. But I still don't understand why you never mentioned any of it to me, why you never even mentioned who my realy mother was."

"Because in your eyes I was your mother," Peyton asnwers. Jenny looks at her as she explains. I was tucking you into bed one night not long after the court hearing and you looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes and with that cute little thumb in your mouth and said 'mama'. When you called me that...it felt so right because I felt like your mother, I loved you like a mother, and more than anythingm I wanted to be your mother. I wanted to make it official.

"So when your dad and I got married, I petitioned the court for adoption. You were only about three years old when the adoption actually became final, so you really never knew what was going on. You just looked at me as mommy because that;s who I was to you. I took care of you when your dad was working and even when he wasn't, I was there. You really got to know me and see me as your mom when I was around everyday, when your dad and I moved into together after graduation. You and I had a really close mother-daughter relationship and I could not even think about taking away from you. That's why we decided not to tell you about Nicci."

Jake continues explaining. "We did not want you to grow up feeling like you were not good enough, like you weren't loved. You were such a happy, bouncy little girl, Jenny, all the time. And if we had told you that Peyton wasn't your real mother, that your real mother had abandoned you, it would have crushed you. It woudl have crushed that amazing spirit you had, that you've had your entire life. And I am so sorry that it has come out like it has now, but I didn't want to hurt you like that. I couldn't hurt you liek that."

"And I couldn't either," Peyton says.

Jenny wipes the tears from her cheeks and Jake and Peyton glance at one another anxiously, wondering what she's thinking and what she's going to say.

"Thank you," she says in almost a whisper. She looks at both of them. "Thank you for loving me so much to protect me form that. I'm sorry I got so angry at you."

"Don't be sorry," Peyton says taking her hand. "Yuo had every right to be angry."

"I know," Jenny says and her parents laugh. "But I wish now that I had given you the chance to expalin two months ago. I was just being stubborn. I hope my little boy doesn't inherit the Jagielski stubborn streak."

Peyton and Jake glance at one another again.

"Your little boy?" Peyton repeats looking back at Jenny.

"Yeah..." Jenny returns a smile. "We just found out today too. You're going to have a grandson."

Her parents smile wider. Peyton pulls her in a hug again. Peyton helps her off the couch and then Jake pulls her into a hug.

"Congratulations, honey,: Jake says as he holds her close. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Daddy."

"I want you to remember something. Remember that no matter what happens in your life, I will always be there for you when you need me, and even when you don't."

"I know. I love you, Dad...always."

"I love you too, Jenny Bean."

_**okay...there it is, long time coming huh? well, go ahead and review. wow...so weird... Jake and Peyton are gonna be grandparents?!! LOL and they still have a baby!!! LOL okay, go review please!!!**_


	23. AUTHORS NOTE its good i promise

hey guys...just wanted to let you all know that i am almost finished with this chapter. I have two more parts to write to it, but they are both short so it should be up probably this weekend. The chapter is mostly Lucas centric, but there is also quite a bit of Naley, so I think you guys will like that. :)


	24. Chapter 17: Cannot Close His Eyes

O**_kay guys….finally this chapter is finished. I think it's longer than the last couple of chapters have been, but that is probably a good thing for you. LOL. Anyway, this is a very Lucas centric chapter, with a lot of Naley too. And this chapter is going to set off a series of dramatic events I have planning from now until the end of the story, which isn't too far off. The drama I have planned is probably going to disappoint and anger some or most of you, but I promise that I have put these events into the story for a good reason…they will all contribute to the long awaited reunion for Brucas (you all know what I mean I hope) So it will be disappointing when we get there, but in the end you all will be happy, I promise!!! Anyway, on to this chapter. And please, please review!!!_**

**Chapter Seventeen: **_Cannot Close His Eyes_

"_I remember, Lucas. I remember everything."_

_Lucas stared at Brooke bewildered. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did she really remember? And what exactly did she remember?_

"_What?" He asked her. "What do you remember?"_

"_Everything," she said again, smiling wider than he had ever seen her smile before. "I can remember my life, Lucas, all of it…before and after the accident, and even the accident. I remember growing up…being ignored by my parents…high school…Peyton…Nathan…Haley…Jake…and especially you."_

_He smiled with her as she went on. "I remember loving you, Lucas Scott. And I remember our wedding day, the day Jess and the twins were born, and I remember going into labor with Grace and falling down the stairs. I remember everything!"_

_For the first time in a long time, Lucas and Brooke looked into each others eyes and shared that same look of love and longing that had been lost for so long. They embraced each other with a tight hug, and they shared their most romantic and passionate kiss of their relationship. _

"_I love you so much, Brooke," Lucas whispered as tears streamed from his eyes._

"_I love you too," Brooke returned as she ran her hands gently over his cheeks, feeling the softness and warmness of his smooth skin._

"_You have no idea how much I've missed you…this…us," he said, running his fingers through her silky hair._

"_Oh…I think I do."_

_They kissed again, this time more heatedly. As they pulled their lips away from each other, a small brunette girl came running outside toward them in front of the house._

"_Daddy!" The brunette squealed as she ran. Lucas opened his arms to catch his daughter when she jumped at him with a smile as wide as her mother's._

_Lucas stared back at her, into her beautiful brown eyes and he asked, "You're not mad at me anymore?"_

"_No," Jessilyn answered as she shook her head. "What happened wasn't your fault, it just happened like mommy said. I was just scared it might happen again, or that I'd never have mommy back again. But…mom remembers now. Our family is fixed now, isn't it?"_

_Lucas looked away from her and over at Brooke who was still smiling. He smiled back at her and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a hug with him and their daughter. "It really is."_

"_We should celebrate this," Brooke said as Lucas set Jessilyn back down. "Ice cream seems appropriate, doesn't it?"_

"_Yeah, ice cream!" Jessilyn squealed. _

_Lucas laughed. "Okay."_

"_Yes!" Brooke squealed, much like their daughter. "You get the keys, and Jess and I will walk down to Peyton's and get the girls. Meet us there?"_

_Lucas nodded. He turned and started for the house, but turned again at the sound of a loud horn and screeching tires._

"_Brooke, Jess, look out!" He screamed, but it was too late…_

Lucas wakes in a sweat and panic. Panting out of fear from the dream, he sits up in his bed. _**What the hell was that? **_He wonders as he tries to catch his breath. _**A nightmare, **_he tells himself. _**But it felt so real…every part of it. That cannot be a good thing.**_

He pushes the covers away from him and climbs out of bed wearing only his pajama pants. He leaves his room and walks down the hall to the spare bedroom on the right side at the very end of the hall upstairs. Slowly and quietly, Lucas pushes the door open and steps inside.

_**Good, **_he tells himself when he sees her laying there in her bed. _**She's still here. **_He watches her sleep, her chest rising and falling as she breathes. She rolls over and he can see the beautiful features on her face and the shiny, silkiness of her long, dark hair. Even in sleep, she is still the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

Lucas backs away, out of the room as slowly and quietly as he came in. Gently, he closes the door and moves across the hall to his daughter's room. Jessilyn, too, is fast asleep in her bed, her dark hair still as neat and straight on her pillow as it was when she went to bed. Lucas moves over to her bed and kneels next to it. He lifts his hand to the top of her head and pushes some of her hair back. He kisses her cheek before standing up again.

_**She's safe too, **_he says to himself as he leaves the room. But if they are both safe in their beds, then what was that dream all about? Why had it come to him now? Was it some kind of message? And if it was…what the hell did it mean? He hopes, as he thinks more and more about it, that it isn't foreshadowing something as awful as the dream itself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, hurry up," Nathan hollers at the bottom of the stairs as he takes Henry from Haley.

"You're going to be late," Haley adds as Nathan wraps his arm over her shoulder.

Katie and Chloe are the first to come down the stairs, holding hands and smiling as they do.

"Hey girls," Haley greets with a bigger smile. "You ready for your first day of preschool, Chloe?"

"I sure am!" Chloe answers enthusiastically as she hops off the last stair. "Katie says school is so fun!"

"It is Chloe," Katie says, meeting her four and a half year old sister at the bottom of the stairs. "Preschool was cool, but just wait until you get to second grade like me. It's gonna be so much more fun than first grade!"

Haley and Nathan both laughed.

"Hey, Katie," Nathan says. "Why don't you go help Chloe get strapped into her seat and we'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay. Come on, sis."

Chloe takes her sister's hand again and follows her out.

"God, can you believe it's another school year already?" Haley asks after their girls disappear.

"Nope. Where does the time go?"

Haley shakes her head. "I don't know. They're all growing up too fast."

"Well, on the bright side," Nathan offers. "We've still got one, almost two more little ones to watch grow up."

"Yep…and before we know it, they'll both be off to preschool too. Oh, by the way, our appointment is scheduled for 3:30 this afternoon. Can you—"

"Yep. I've got it all worked out. I'll pick you up right after I get Chloe from school. Peyton said she'll get Henry from daycare when she picks up Ellie, my mom is picking up James and Katie, and Cooper is walking home with Hannah and his friends."

"Damn…you worked that out fast." Haley moves her hands to her hips. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, babe," Nathan says before kissing her.

"Man, I can't believe it's time for school already, "James says as he and Cooper begin their descend down the stairs. Nathan and Haley watch them. "Didn't school just end?"

Nathan and Haley both smile.

"Come on, bro," Cooper says smiling and slapping his brother's back. "It's sixth grade for you now. First year of middle school…why aren't you more excited?"

James stares at his brother strangely and asks, "Why are you so excited? You used to hate school."

Cooper beams up at his parents. He sighs happily and says, "That…was pre Hannah. Now school, and pretty much life in general, is like heaven."

Haley snickers. The doorbell rings and Cooper rushes over to answer it.

"Hey you," Hannah greets him from the other side.

Cooper smiles and kisses her lips.

"Hi," he says afterward, taking her hands in his and playing with them.

"You ready to go?" She asks.

"Yeah, hang on."

Cooper comes back and pecks Haley on her cheek.

"Bye, Mom," he says after. "Love you. You too, Henry. Have fun at school, Jamee."

He waves to Nathan on his way out. "See you, Dad."

While James makes his way out to the garage, Nathan and Haley watch their eldest son walk away, hand in hand with Hannah.

"Kind of reminds me of us when we were their age," Haley says. "How about you?"

Nathan smiles at Haley and kisses her once more.

"Let's go," he says after. "We're all going to be late."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you ready for your first day back to school?" Brooke asks as Lucas straps Gracelyn into the infant seat, which he has sitting on the kitchen table.

"Yeah," he replies. "I guess so."

"You don't sound too enthusiastic, Mr. Scott," Brooke says with a friendly smile.

And for once in a long time, Lucas even cracks a smile.

"Well, I definitely think I'm going to be ready to be, and well like, being called Mr. Scott again."

"Well, good. I hope you enjoy teaching again too."

Lucas nods and gets lost in her eyes and her warm smile again. _**Oh, what I wouldn't give right now to just hold you in my arms…**_

"Ready for school, Daddy!" Megyn's voice interrupts his thoughts as she and her twin sisters rush into the kitchen. Megyn in a purple dress, and Ashlyn in a pink one, both girls have book bags strapped to their backs, and have their golden brown hair done nicely for the first day of school.

Lucas smiles at his daughters as Ashlyn asks, "Do you like the dresses mommy bought for us, Daddy?"

"Yes, I do," Lucas says, bending down to face his little girls. "You both look very pretty. I can't believe how grown up you both look."

"I know, it's crazy!" Ashlyn exclaims. "We're going to kindergarten today!"

Lucas and Brooke smile again.

"Are you excited too, Meg?" Brooke asks.

The five year old nods with a smile that is missing two front teeth. "I can't hardly wait to get there!"

"Let's go wait in the car, sis," Ashlyn says before running off with her sister to the garage.

Lucas stands up again. _**Where did the time go? **_He asks himself. He looks back at Brooke when she speaks again.

"I think I'll go help them get buckled in. I'll strap Grace in too."

"Okay, thanks. I'll go check on Jess, see what's keeping her."

"Okay."

Lucas watches as Brooke lifts Grace and the baby seat from the table and follows the same path to the garage that the twins just had. Afterwards, he heads upstairs to Jessilyn's room. He knocks once on her door.

"Jess, it's time to go," he says, leaning against the white wooden door. He waits for a response, but receives none. He knocks again. "Jess, honey, we have to go. You're going to be late, and I'm sure Anna doesn't want to start fourth grade without you."

After a few seconds, the door opens and Lucas backs away. Jessilyn stands before him dressed in a ruffled, blue denim squirt, baby blue tank top and white flip flops.

"You look so pretty, Jess," Lucas says, making an effort he hopes will spark a conversation with her. "Did your mom buy that outfit for you too?"

But she doesn't say anything as he hoped she would. Instead, she slowly nods her head and walks away, dragging her hot pink butterfly book bag along with her as she walks down the stairs.

_**I'm so tired of this, **_Lucas thinks as he leans against the wall next to her bedroom door as he watches her walk away. _**I can't stand her not talking to me anymore. I wish I knew what I could do to change it. I wish I knew why she hates me so much still. How can I get her to talk to me again?**_

"I don't know," he answers himself. "But I have to try something."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everything is looking great, Haley."

Haley sighs relief and smiles at the doctor's words as she lay on the patient table in front of the ultra sound cart and the doctor, Nathan holding her hand and standing right beside her. Haley looks up at Nathan and he smiles too, with a look that says to her, _**see, I told you everything would be okay.**_

Even though, as Nathan and the doctor have told her, there really has been no cause for concern, Haley worries about the baby, just like she has with every single one of her pregnancies. It just comes naturally to her…worrying. After all, every pregnancy before had given her something to worry about.

With Cooper, she and Nathan had been involved in a serious car accident late into her pregnancy, which had sent her into premature labor. Haley and Nathan had both been so afraid that they were going to lose their first child, or that Haley was going to lose her life. But thankfully, the doctors were able to save them both, and Cooper had had a good chance of survival at 34 weeks. But that accident had made pregnancy more difficult for Haley the next time around.

The doctors had been afraid Haley would not be able to carry a baby to full term. When she was pregnant with James, the doctor told her that because scar tissue on her uterus, and because of the trauma she went through with Cooper and the accident, there was a higher possibility she might miscarry or of premature birth. That warning by her doctor worried Haley all throughout her pregnancy. But she surpasses her doctor's expectations and carried James to 36 weeks, only four weeks from full term.

When Kaitlynn came along, Haley found a new Obstetrician/Gynecologist who reassured her about the pregnancy. She explained to Haley and Nathan that the scar tissue was minimal, healing and that while premature birth was still likely, there was no reason to expect or fear a miscarriage, as Haley's previous doctor had told her. Haley and Nathan had both found relief in that, but worry soon returned to Haley and lasted throughout the remainder of her pregnancy after the doctor diagnosed her with preeclampsia, a medical disorder in pregnant women characterized by high blood pressure and protein in the urine. Although the doctor had monitored her more often and provided the right treatment (ordering bed rest and a daily intake of more calcium), Haley still delivered Katie prematurely at 32 weeks.

Haley worried when she was pregnant with Chloe too. Chloe being her fourth child and remembering all her previous pregnancies, Haley had thought it impossible that she could actually have a healthy pregnancy. Much to her surprise, the only thing she had had to worry over was morning sickness…which had lasted almost everyday throughout her entire pregnancy. Thankfully, though, Haley had delivered Chloe at 38 weeks, just a little over nine months and almost to full term.

Like with Chloe, Haley had suffered morning sickness throughout most of her pregnancy with Henry. She had also developed gestational hypertension, or high blood pressure, during her pregnancy, which the doctor had caught early on and treated with bed rest again. The hypertension had cleared up by the sixth month mark, but the morning sickness lasted. But the hardest and most difficult part Haley had had to go through was delivering Henry a few weeks sooner than she expected in the back of a van without Nathan there beside her.

Yes…Haley had delivered every one of her babies early, and she had had something to be concerned with during every pregnancy. But there hasn't been anything to worry about yet this time around. And she is starting to believe, as the doctor had just told her, so far so good.

"So there's really nothing to worry about?" Haley asks the doctor again, just for clarification.

"Not that I can see," doctor Waller replies as she turns the lights back on. She looks back at Haley as Nathan helps her sit up. "I know you've probably been fearing the worst, given all your problems in the past, but I assure you…right now, I see nothing that should be cause for concern. Everything looks healthy and as it should be. But you've still got awhile, so we will continue our monthly appointments and I'll continue to monitor your blood pressure and all that. And you continue to take extra care of yourself, avoid stress…eat healthy and exercise, but not too much."

"Don't worry," Nathan says, looking down at Haley and rubbing her back. "She's in good hands."

Haley smiles and they both look back at the doctor again.

"Good," doctor Waller says as she removes her gloves and pushes the ultra sound cart back against the wall as the sonogram photo prints from a machine underneath. "So I guess the only thing left today is your sonogram."

She pulls the small, rectangle shaped photo from the printer and holds it so that Nathan and Haley cannot see the black and white picture.

"Now," she says with a smile. "I've taken a look at your file and can see from this sonogram, but it's your decision. You can decide to wait until February to find out, or I can tell you right now if your baby is a boy or a girl."

Haley smiles at Nathan again.

"So…" doctor Waller says. "What's it going to be?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"No!" Lucas screamed as he ran out to his wife and daughter in the middle of the street as the SUV that hit them crashed into a telephone pole, emitting sparks from the top. Lucas collapsed on his knees before his girls, both of them laying motionless on the pavement. "Oh, god, no! Please, no!"_

_He pulled his cell phone out quickly and dialed 911. When the operator asked for his emergency, barely able to get the words out, he said, "Yes…my wife…my daughter…hit by car…both unconscious…please come…1782…Riverdale…please hurry."_

_He dropped his cell phone and attended to Brooke and to Jessilyn again. He tried to find a pulse in Brooke's wrist, but found nothing._

"_C'mon, baby, please…"_

_Still nothing. Tears were in his eyes as he quickly moved over to Jess._

"_Come on, Jess," he cried as he checked for her pulse too. "It's daddy. I'm right here. All you have to do is wake up…please."_

_But she wouldn't wake up. There was nothing else he could think of to do, but wait for the paramedics. But what if it was too late?_

_He took both of their hands in his bloody hands (bloody from holding Brooke's head), and he cried over them both until the paramedics finally arrived. They pushed him out of the way and told him to let them do their work. So he stood back and watched as the tears still poured from his eyes._

"_You have to help them," he cried as he slowly fell back onto the curb. I can't lose them. Please…save them."_

_He cried more and more as he watched and waited. Finally, the paramedic who had been going back and forth from Brooke and Jessilyn stood up. Lucas watched as he walked to him solemnly._

"_Mr. Scott," he said. _

"_Is my wife okay…my daughter?"_

_The medic sighed sorrowfully and looked away._

"_I'm sorry," he returned when he looked back. "We tried all we could, but the damage was just too much."_

_Tears came faster all with one painful sigh. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't understand. He shook his head._

"_No…No!"_

_Then the anger came. He stood up angrily and raced for the crashed SUV. _

"_Mr. Scott!" The medic's yelling for him did not stop Lucas. He reached the truck and opened the driver's side door. The driver inside was laughing at him. The man turned and looked at Lucas, having nothing but a gash on his forehead, while Brooke and Jessilyn were bloody and dead in the street. And the man's laugh was an evil one…so was his face, just like a monster._

"_How does it feel, son?" The man asked Lucas when he reduced his laugh to an evil grin. "Losing the people you love…being destroyed. It hurts, doesn't it?"_

"_You did this," Lucas said, staring into the man's face. He quickly pulled him closer in anger. "How could you do this? Why did you do this again?"_

_His father laughed again._

"_Revenge, son…finally, my revenge."_

_The laughter increased again and grew more and more evil as it grew louder and louder…_

Lucas sits up quickly and sweaty again, just like the last time.

"Not again," he says to himself. _Why is he still haunting me? _He wonders. _And why did that dream feel so real?_

Lucas lays back down in his bed again as he tries to catch his breath. But he doesn't close his eyes. He just can't bear to see it all again, to return to that horrible nightmare. He is so exhausted, but…he cannot close his eyes again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan smiles as he enters the bedroom where Haley is still sleeping. He moves over to the window and quietly pulls the curtains open, allowing more sunlight to seep through the window upstairs. Then, Nathan moves over to the bed and sits down on his side of the bed.

He slowly moves his hand over her belly. He smiles and moves his hand up to her beautiful face. And just as slowly, she begins to wake.

"Hey you," she says with a smile as she lifts her arms up above her head in a stretch.

"Good morning," Nathan says, still smiling as he lowers his head to kiss her.

"You're up early," Haley says after the kiss as she sits up in bed.

"Yeah, well, Henry woke early."

"Ah," Haley says as she nods her head.

"Oh, and I had to gift wrap your present."

"My present?" Haley says as Nathan leans over his side of the bed and opens the drawer to his nightstand. "Nathan, my birthday isn't for another week."

"I know, but I wanted to be the first one to give you a presnt."

He hands her a medium size purple gift bag.

"Besides," he says, "it's really more of a present for the baby."

Haley smiles as she pulls out the tissue paper from the bag.

"Awe…Nathan, "Haley says in awe, with a wide grin as she pulls out a small, plastic white hanger with a newborn size, light purple dress with ruffles around the bottom. "It's so cute!"

Nathan smiles at her reaction. He moves the gift bag out of the way so he can see as she lays the dress over her belly.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

Haley looks up at him with a smile and also with a twinkle in her eye.

"I think she'll love it."

They lean in at the same time for another kiss.

"I think we'd better hid it though," Haley says a fter the kiss," from Chloe."

Nathan laughs. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. She might take this one for her dolls too."

Haley laughs and they kiss again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want some coffee?"

Lucas looks up from the table at Brooke when she makes her offer.

"You look kind of tired," Brooke adds when he nods. She pours him a cup of coffee. "Sleep okay?"

"Thanks," he mutters as she sets the mug in front of him on the table. "Not really."

"I'm sorry." Brooke pours a cup for herself and sits down across from him. "You want to tell me about it?"

Lucas stares at her a moment, wondering if she should tell her about it. Would she understand? _She probably wouldn't be able to do anything to make the dreams go away anyway, except try and make me feel better about it._

"I just…I had a bad dream last night," he says finally. "Actually, it's been like a recurring dream."

"What's the dream about?"

"Oh, just…stuff," he answers.

Brooke nods. _There he goes putting up that wall again, _she thinks. _If he would only let me in a little, then maybe I could start to remember the relationship that he remembers._

"What kind of stuff?" She pushes, hoping to get him to open up with her. "Like…about the accident and everything?"

Lucas nods slowly. "I don't know why I'm having the dreams, like I don't know what they mean, if they mean anything. I don't know what to do with them."

"Are all the dreams the same?" Brooke wonders, trying to help him interpret the dreams if she can.

"No, actually…well, it's like each one is a continuation of the same dream."

"Hmm…" Brooke looks away, wondering what she can say to ease his worry. But there isn't much she can say to help, at least not without him revealing more detail about the dreams.

A cry on the baby monitor has Brooke and Lucas glancing simultaneously at the monitor. Brooke looks back at Lucas and asks, "You want me to get her, or do you—"

"No, go ahead," Lucas says with half a smile. "I got her last time. I know you like to be with her too."

"You sure? I mean are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm sure I'll sort it all out. Don't worry about it. You go ahead to Gracie."

"Okay." Brooke squeezes his hand and he goes numb in feeling the love in her touch again.

"Hey, Brooke," he said as she started to walk away.

"Yeah?" She returns, looking back at him.

He looks into her eyes again and finishes, "You're doing really great with her. You're doing really great with all of them."

Brooke smiles and continues down the hallway, headed for the stairs. After she is gone, Lucas is left alone with his thoughts again.

_What am I going to do about these dreams, _he asks himself again. _I have to be able to sleep again, or at least close my eyes without seeing that horrible accident. There has to be something I can…_

And it hits him, the key to the nightmares he's been having. All the dreams have been a result of his remembering what happened to Brooke, or fearing something worse happening to his whole family. And what happened to Brooke, happened because of…_Dan._

_He's the key. _There's only one way he is going to rid himself of those dreams and Dan once and for all. _I have to confront Dan…again._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Okay guys…there it is. You know what to do now, go ahead and press that go button to submit a review. I would really like to hit a hundred reviews for this chapter, because I've never hit that high before on reviews, so you guys think you can help me out? If you do, I'll let you in on what's coming next. But before I do, I need to clarify a few things ._**

_**I have kind of gotten mixed up with my timing in this story when it comes to how long Brooke was in her coma and how long its been since she woke up, and I have to apologize for that. I know where it is supposed to be in my head, but for some reason I got it mixed up on paper. LOL I guess that happens sometimes when you work on two different stories at the same time LOL. Anyway, it's like August right now in the story, late August/early September, or something like that. And I think it was around April or something when Brooke woke up, possibly the end of March. Again, I am sorry I got times and everything mixed up a little. I just needed to apologize cuz one of my readers pointed out that I had Gracie older than she was supposed to be, by like 2 months. But I figured it all out and Gracie is the age she is supposed to be, eight months, as she was born in December. So I hope there isn't too much confusion in that.**_

_**Now in regards to this chapter, I apologize if my stuff wasn't too realistic, like the info on Haley's pregnancies. I did some research and that's how I came up with that, and I threw in my own ideas too. So, again, I apologize if it wasn't too realistic. And…I think that is all I needed to clear up/ So here comes your little insider on the next chapter and what's to come with the rest of the story. **_

_**So as you can probably see by my ending to the chapter, Lucas is going to go and see Dan. I'm sure you all have been wondering why I hadn't brought Dan back into the story earlier for some closure to the last story, and now you see why. I had to wait until just the right time to bring him back in, and now is the perfect time. Anyway…while Lucas is away to confront Dan, Brooke is going to be left with the girls, for the first time ever by herself, so we're going to get to see how she deals with that. Also in the next chapter, it's Haley's birthday and Brooke, the kids, Peyton, Jake and their kids are going to come over to Naley's to celebrate with her. It is at this party that something big is going to happen that is going to bring Lucas back home in a hurry. I'm going to leave it at that for now guys and let you ponder the possibilities . LOL Depending upon how many reviews I get for this chapter, I might consider giving you a little more info on what's coming at the end of the next chapter. So I'll leave you all to it now. GO REVIEW!!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!**_


	25. Chapter 18: Unexpected

_**Okay…I know it has been like forever since I have updated this, but I promise it's only because I am working so much harder on these chapters. As it gets closer to the end, it is taking so much more thought and rewrites to get everything just right and how I want ti to be so that it makes sense. So I hope this makes sense to you. And I know after you read this, you are going to have lots of stuff to say and I am prepared to be scolded….And now…on to the chapter.**_

**Chapter Eighteen: **_Unexpected_

"You're going to what?" Nathan stares at his brother in absolute shock. "Are you crazy?"

"I need to go, Nathan," Lucas starts. "I have to go see him. I have to go see him just one more time so I can finally sort everything out. I need to get out everything I have built inside, tell him everything I'm feeling about what he did and about what happened because of it so that he cannot control me anymore."

"Control you? How's that?" Nathan wonders. "Luke, he is in prison, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. But he is haunting me, Nathan."

"Haunting you? What do you mean?"

Lucas sighs and moves over to a bench underneath a tree outside the police station and he explains. "I've been having some nightmares lately…about Dan, Brooke and Jessilyn."

Nathan sits down next to his brother as Lucas continues, "It's been a recurring dream lately that I still can't figure out. At the start of the dream, everything is great. Brooke is telling me she can remember everything about her life. We hug and we celebrate. And then Jess comes out and jumps right into my arms and everything is right again, like it used to be. But then the nightmare comes. As they are crossing the street, they are hit be an SUV."

""Oh, Luke," Nathan says sympathetically.

Lucas nods and continues again, pushing back the tears as they start to crawl up again. "They don't make it, Nate. The paramedics come and they try to save them, but they die. And then I remember that the SUV is still there, so I run to it, and Dan is inside…laughing. He's laughing and smiling, and when I ask him why he killed them, he says he wanted his revenge."

Nathan sighs in concern for his brother and he says, "I'm sorry, Luke. That is a hellish nightmare. And I understand why that has you so worried and why you feel like you need to see Dan again, but…don't you think seeing him is just going to make it worse?"

"No. Because I will actually see him there, in prison and unable to get out, and I'll know for sure that he can't hurt me or my family anymore. I don't really understand myself how it is supposed to help, but I do know that this what I need to do. It's the only think I can think of right now that might help me finally begin to heal from all this and maybe finally be able to try and get close to Brooke and Jess again. And I'm going whether you think I should or not. I am only telling you because I know you'll keep it a secret for me."

Nathan looks at him confused. "What?"

"I don't want anyone to know where I'm going, not even Haley. I know you tell her everything, but I don't want her to be worried. I don't want to worry anyone, and they will worry if they know I'm going to see Dan."

"Okay, but the prison is like two hours away. How are you going to explain being gone for so long?"

"I told my parents and Brooke that I'm going to visit an old friend who's in the hospital down there. Kind of mean, I know, but it's the only thing I could think of. I just…I really need to go up there and get this over with so I can get Dan out of my life and my dreams forever. So can you please just help me out here?"

Nathan nods. "Of course, Luke."

Lucas hugs his brother as he says, "Thanks, man."

"Don't mention it. It's what brothers are for."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Lucas isn't coming today?" Haley asks as she sets a bowl of chips, and one with dip out on the kitchen table. She smiles and touches Chloe's head as she runs past Haley and Nathan to the back porch, her two short ponytails bouncing on the sides of her head as she runs.

"No," Nathan replies nervously, pulling Henry out of the high chair, all sticky from his peanut butter and jelly lunch, "He, um…an old friend of his in Charlotte is in the hospital, so he went down to visit him."

"Oh, that sucks," Haley says as sge begins to wipe her son's face and hands when Nathan sets him on the counter top.

Nathan smiles and asks, "Which part? That the friend is in the hospital, or that Lucas isn't coming?"

"Both." Haley smiles.

Nathan carries Henry to the living room and Haley follows.

"But," Nathan starts as he sets Henry down in the playpen. When he stands back up, he finishes, "Lucas did ask me to wish you a happy birthday with a big hug and kiss from him."

Haley smiles again. "Oh, he did, did he?"

"Yep," Nathan returns as they slowly move closer together.

"Then…you should probably give it to me."

"Hmm…probably."

Nathan smiles again as he leans down to kiss her. She wraps her arms around his neck as they share a kiss that is…well, so not a kiss intended as a birthday gift from a brother-in-law.

"hmm…good kiss," Haley remarks after. "But that's not what I wanted for my birthday, bot from you anyway."

Nathan laughs. "Well…what I have for you for your birthday is way too inappropriate to give to you in front of our one year old."

Haley glances down into the playpen. Henry is laying there in his denim overalls with his eyes half closed as the bottle Nathan gave him starts to slip from his hands.

"Well, he's falling asleep," Haley says when she looks back at Nathan, who has his arms wraped around her waist and is gently swaying her from side to side. "I think we can sneak away for five minutes."

Nathan laughs again and he says, "Nope. You're just going to have to wait until tonight."

"Damn…well, it was worth a shot."

This time they both laugh as they come in for another kiss. The doorbell chimes, interrupting their make out session.

"Damn…" Nathan says as they pull away. "Party's over."

Haley punches him playfully.

"No…the party is just beginning. You go check on the kids outside, and I'll go answer the door."

"Hey guys," Haley says to her nieces as she holds the front door open for them.

"Hi, Aunt Haley!" Megyn greets her with a big grin. "Happy birthday!"

"Yeah, happy birthday, Aunt Haley," Ashlyn says as she gives her aunt a handful of picked dandelions.

"Awe…thank you, girls," Haley says as she takes the flowers. "These are beautiful. Chloe and Katie are outside in the backyard if you want to go play."

"Yeah!"

The twins run through the kitchen, heading for the backdoor.

"Happy birthday, Aunt Haley," Jessilyn says when she steps inside the house.

"Thank you," Haley says as she leans down to hug her niece.

"Um, is Anna here yet?" Jessilyn asks as she pulls from the hug.

"No, not yet. But Peyton and Jake are on their way over with the kids. James is out back with the girls though."

"Okay."

Jessilyn, too, makes her way to the backyard. And Haley finally gets to hug Brooke, who has Gracelyn asleep in her arms, and the diaper bag draped over her shoulder.

"Hey, happy birthday," Brooke says softly, so not to wake the infant.

"Thank you," Haley returns just as quietly, running a hand over Gracie's back. "Looks like you've got your hands full today."

"Yes, I do. Is there anywhere I can lay her down for awhile?"

"Oh, yeah. Henry just went down too. You can put her down with him in the crib set up in the living room. Come on."

Haley leads Brooke to the living room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The North Carolina State Penitentiary…quite a depressing and dirty looking place, as it should be for a prison. Though it is an uninviting and frightening place, Lucas is not afraid to go inside. He has no other choice but to go inside.. He has to face Dan again one final time so he can finally move on from the past.

Lucas goes through security before reaching a large, balding man guarding the front gate.

"Hi," Lucas says to the guard a little awkwardly. "Is it still visiting hours?"

"Yup," the guard answered with a deep, low grunt, and with a grumpy face. "Which of the low lives would you like to visit today?"

Lucas clears his throat and answers, "Dan Scott."

The guard looks up at him with an odd expression.

"What's your name, son?" he asks.

"Lucas Scott."

"Ah…you must be Dan Scott's son?"

"Yeah…unfortunately."

The guard looks down at his clipboard again and he says, "And no one has contacted you yet?"

"About what?" Lucas wonders, getting worried that Dan is not where he expects him to be. "What's going on? Is there a problem?"

"No…not anymore." The guard looks up again. "Dan Scott is dead."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy, can I be done now?" Chloe asks Haley, looking up at her from the table.

Haley steps behind her daughter and looks down at the paper plate, left with half of her pepperoni pizza.

"You can't eat the rest of that?" She asks her. "For me, please?"

"Mom…" Chloe whines. "My tummy is not that big like yours. It fills real fast."

Haley laughs. "It fills real fast?"

Chloe nods with a serious expression and Haley says, "Okay, you can be done."

"Thank you." Chloe climbs out of her chair and walks over to Brooke. "Auntie Brooke…can Ash and Megyn come back outside and play with me?"

Brooke looks over at the table and at the twins who are staring back at her, waiting for her answer.

"Did you girls finish your pizza?"

They both nods. Brooke looks over at Peyton and Haley, sitting across from the girls. Her friends nod and Brooke returns to the twins again.

"Okay," she agrees. "You can go back out, but put your jackets back on please."

"You too, Chloe," Haley chimes in as she brings out a purple jacket from the coat rack in the laundry room.

"But Mommy…"

"Chloe Sophia…" Haley says in a warning tone.

"Fine!" Chloe pouts as she takes her Dora the Explorer jacket from Haley when she offers it.

"Come on, Chloe," Megyn says, waiting with Ashlyn at the backdoor.

Chloe meets them and the girls run outside together. Peyton stands up from the with Ellie in her arms, and she walks over to Brooke, who has turned back around to look out in the living room.

"You think she's coming around to Grace yet?" Peyton asks when she stands next to Brooke. They look out at the same sight…Jessilyn and Anna on the couch. Anna has Grace in her arms, while Jessilyn holds her baby cousin Henry."

"I don't know," Brooke answers as she shakes her head. "I mean she would rather hold her cousin than her own sister, and I have no idea why. I don't understand why she is still so angry with Grace, who is just an innocent little baby who has done nothing wrong."

"Maybe she feels threatened by her," Peyton suggests. "Or jealous."

"Well, yeah, that's what I figured too. But I talked to her awhile ago about it, and I explained to her that what happened to me wasn't the baby's fault, or Lucas's, but she still seems so angry at both of them. I can't figure it out."

Peyton pulls Brooke closer for a gentle squeeze.

"Eww! Mom!" Anna squeals as Gracie flails and screams in her arms. Peyton and Brooke hurry over to the girls.

"What happened?" Peyton asks just as they are getting over to them.

""Gracie puked on me!" Anna answers in disgust.

"Yuck!" Jessilyn says grossly too.

Haley makes her way into the living room to see what the commotion is, as Brooke takes a still screaming Gracie from her niece.

"Oh, I am so sorry, sweetie," Brooke says as she wipes Grace's face with the baby bib handed to her from Peyton, who grabbed it from the open black and pink diaper bag.

Haley takes Henry from Jessilyn as Peyton says to her daughter, "It's okay, Anna. It's only a little throw-up."

"Yeah, but it's gross!"

"Just…go wash your hands and your arms, and you'll be okay. It's really no reason to flip out."

Anna rushes quickly to the bathroom and Jessilyn follows her. Her mother and aunts don't see, but she stops just inside the kitchen and looks back at her mother, trying to clean up and calm her baby sister. Then, she looks ahead again and meets Anna in the bathroom to help.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It happened about…oh, a week or so ago, I think," the warden tells Lucas as he sits with him in his office. "I'm sorry you didn't know before now, but I was only assigned here a few months ago, and I wasn't sure if there was any family or anyone who would want to be notified."

"Well, there's not. Not anyone who cares, anyway." Lucas was shocked by the news of Dan's death, but certainly not disappointed. Even though he would now never get to tell Dan how angry he is at him and how much pain he has caused him and his family, Lucas feels that Dan finally being dead is better than anything. He can no longer hurt anyone else. Still, Lucas had to know what finally brought Dan Scott's seemingly immortal life to its demise.

"How did it happen?" He asks the warden.

The warden leans forward in his chair. "He, um…killed himself…hung himself with the bed sheets."

_What? _Now that angers Lucas. _After all the pain he inflicted on so many people, he had to go and take his own life? And by hanging himself? That's not a painful death, at least not as painful as all the pain he caused everyone else. _It would be so much more satisfying to him to have heard that Dan had been shot or stabbed or something by another inmate. But, apparently, he'd needed control over his own pain too.

"Dan, from what I witnessed learned about in the three months I've been here, was a bit crazier than some of the other inmates around here. His cell mate, when we spoke to him after the incident, told us Dan was always talking to himself. But it was more than talking, he said. He would have conversations with himself…conflicted conversations."

"What do you mean by conflicted?" Lucas wonders.

"Well, according to his cell mate, he would speak in a tone that sounded more sinisters, and then switch to a tone all of a sudden that was a bit more…remorseful."

_Remorseful? Dan? I doubt it._

"What did he talk about?"

"I'm not sure. We didn't ask about that. It was probably just something that only made sense to him. Whenever he talked to anyone in here, it usually didn't make any sense. And he was always acting out too, on top of the nonsense talking. We had actually just gotten the order to send him to a highly guarded psychiatric division when it was discovered he had hung himself."

Lucas nods.

"Oh," the warden says as he opened a drawer to his desk. "We did find something underneath his mattress."

The warden pulls out an envelope and hands it to Lucas and he explains. "We weren't sure who it was for, but since you're here, I'll give it to you. Maybe you can figure out who it might be for, if anyone."

Lucas stares at the envelope in his hands and wonders what a letter, or what looks like a letter, might contain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay, Jess?"

Jessilyn looks over to Anna as the two of them sit out on the swing in her aunt Haley's and Unlce Nathan's backyard.

"Yeah," she replies. "Why?"

"Cause you seem kind of sad, and you keep looking back at the house, like you're waiting for someone. So what's the matter?"

"Nothing. I was just kind of wondering about some stuff."

"Like what kind of stuff?"

"Why are you asking so many questions? Can't a girl just wonder to herself for awhile?"

"Sure. Just as long as she tells her best friend what she's wondering about." Anna smiles. "And I am still your best friend, aren't I?"

Jessilyn returns the smile. "Of course you're still my best friends. Remember…friends 'til the end."

"Forever and ever, my friend."

The girls chuckle. Then Anna asks again, "Why don't you tell me what you're wondering about?"

Jessilyn looks away again, back out into the yard. She gets lost staring out at her uncle Nathan and her cousins, Katie and Chloe. Her cousins are laughing as they run from their daddy. Chloe's high pitched squeal rings out loud as Natahn catches her and scoops her uyp in his arms and topples to the ground with her. He pulls Katie down with them and tickles both of his little girls. Anna looks out at the same sight and looks back at her best friend, who has a glistening, wet look in her eye.

Watching her cousins get to play with their father has Jessilyn's heart filling with jealousy and sadness. She wishes she could have that fun with her own father now…just like it used to be…

_"Come and catch me, Daddy!" Six year old Jessilyn yelled to her father, standing on the back deck with her mother and near her two year old sisters, who were sitting at the little picnic table behind them, coloring (mostly on everything but the actual paper)._

_Standing on the highest step of the deck connected to the back of their home, Lucas holds Brooke close to him, her head leaning against his chest as she stood with her arms wrapped around his torso._

_"Jess, daddy is tired," Lucas said as Jessilyn came to a complete stop at the bottom of the deck. "I've been chasing after you and your sisters all day."_

_"Yeah…in the house while it was rainy and boring." Jess moved one hand to her little hip and her short dark brown hair blew across her face. Lucas smiled at her. He loved that sight, the sight of his little girl looking a hundred percent like her mother._

_"But now it's sunny outside and mommy is home to watch Ash and Megyn," Jess continued. "Now we can have our daddy and Jessi time. We haven't had that in a long time. Unless…"_

_Jessilyn linked her hands together in front of her. She lowered her head, rocked herself from side to side, pouted her lips and finished. "Unless you don't want to 'cause I'm not your little princess anymore?"_

_That pout of hers made her father melt every time she used it. And she knew it too._

_"Oh, she's good," Brooke remarked. She smiled and looked up at Lucas. "I bet that pout looks awfully familiar, yet irresistible, doesn't it?"_

_Lucas smiled and looked back at Jessilyn._

_"Of course you are still my little princess, Jess," he said. "I'm just tired. Can't we just make it a rain check?"_

_"But mommy won't let me play outside in the rain!"_

_Her parents laughed. Megyn toddled over and pulled on Brooke's shirt._

_"No, Jess," Lucas said, catching his other toddler from meeting the stairs, just as Brooke lifted Megyn to her hip and kissed her blond head._

_"A rain check is like a promise to play later."_

_"But I want to play now, Daddy!" Jess pouted again and stomped her foot. Then she looked up at him again with the same dimpled smile as her mother's, and she moved her hand back to her hip and said, "Oh, I get it, Daddy. You're just afraid you're too slow to catch me noe. It's okay, Daddy. You don't have to run with me. You are kind of slow…and old."_

_Lucas let his jaw drop and he looked back at Brooke again. "Did our six year old just accuse me of being too old and too slow to catch her?"_

_Brooke smiled as she sat down with Megyn on a patio chair. "I think she did. And I think she's right?"_

_"Really?" Lucas looked away for a moment, but then moved over to Brooke and sat Ashlyn down in her lap next to Megyn. "Wellm then I guess I will just have to prove you both wrong."_

_Lucas looked back at Jessilyn, waiting for him at the bottom. He smiled as he moved slowly. Then he wuickly darted down the stairs and said, come here, my little princess!"_

_Jess squealed excitedly and ran from her father._

_"I'm going to get you!" Lucas yelled as he chased her around the swing set in the yard._

_"No you won't! You're too slow!"_

_"Wanna bet?"_

_Jess squealed again as her father's arms wrapped around her little body and pulled her into the air. She laughed uncontrollably as he tickled her._

_"Stop, Daddy, stop!" She said through her laughter as he tickled her more and more._

_"Why?" Lucas returned as he tickled. "Isn't this what you asked for?"_

_After another squeal of her laughter, Lucas stopped to let her catch her breath._

_"That…was fun," Jessilyn said as she finaly caught her breath._

_"Yeah, it was," Lucas said. He smiled and touched her little button nose as she held onto him with her legs and arms linking to his waist and neck, respectively. "You're beautiful, Jess. You know that?"_

_"Yeah…I know."_

_Lucas laughed. Jess leaned in and kissed his cheek._

_"Thanks for playing with me, Daddy."_

_"Anytime, Jess…anytime."_

"Jess?" Anna touches her friend's shoulder. "Jess, what's wrong?"

Jessilyn wipes the tears from her cheeks as she looks away from her uncle and cousins.

"What's the matter, Jess?" Anna asks again. When Jess looks at Nathan and the girls again, anna looks too. And then she understands. "Oh…it's your dad, huh? You miss him?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

Anna nods and scoots closer to hug her friend.

"It's okay," she says. "We don't hae to."

Anna looks over at Jame and Tyler and one of James' friends playing catch under the big tree. Then, she looks up in the tree and a smile creeps across her face.

"Hey," she says and Jess pulls away. "You want to go hide out in the tree house for awhile?"

Jessilyn looks at the tree house and thinks that it is the perfect place to escape right about now. There she can go wit hher friend and not have to watch the other kids have fun with their dads.

"Yeah," she says. "Let's go."

The girls stand up, hand in hand, and run off to climb on the rope ladder to the tree house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the talk with the warden, Lucas made his way back out of the prison (safely) and to his truck. But he didn't drive off right away. Instead, he sits alone in the car with nothing but his thoughts and that envelope from Dan to distract him.

Do I really want to know what is inside? He asked himself the same question over and over again. I do, but I don't. His own thoughts confuse him. He knows he really wants to know what sort of message Dan might have been trying to get out when he wrote the letter or whatever it was. But he also fears what is inside. Dan has caused him so much pain already, and how does he know that this letter won't cause him anymore. He doesn't.

So instead of opening it right away, Lucas decides instead to just get back on the road again. Maybe if I just drive for awhile, I can make up my mind about whether or not I should open the envelope.

"Nathan…" Haley says to her husband as he steps into the kitchen from outside, covered in dirt and grass stains. "Look at you, you're a mess. Didn't I tell you not to go out there and get dirty? I just washed all those clothes for you."

"I'm sorry, baby," Nathan says as Jake follows him inside. "But the girls forced me to get down in the dirt and play with them."

"Did not," Jake said with a smile after he gave Peyton a quick kiss on the lips. "You're the one who started chasing and tickling them."

"Thanks, Jake," Nathan said. "Aren't you supposed to defend me?"

Jake laughed, as did Brooke, Peyton and even Haley.

"Whatever, I don't care," Haley says, sitting back down in her chair after Nathan kisses her. "I'm glad you had fun out there with the kids. But you're doing the next load of laundry, mister."

"Fine." Nathans agrees as he pulls two beers from the refrigerator and hands one to Jake. "You shouldn't be doing it all anyway. You're getting to be a little too pregnant to be doing all the laundry and stuff anyway."

"No, I'm not. The baby isn't even due for another five months. I can still do all my normal work for awhile."

"Sure, but no heavy lifting."

Haley sighs in surrender. "Fine."

"Hey," Peyton says as Jake takes Ellie from her. "Speaking of the baby, you guys never told us if the baby is a boy or a girl."

"Oh yeah," Brooke remembers, looking back at Nathan and Haley. "Didn't you guys say you were going to find out?"

Haley smiles at Nathan. They look back at their friends and Haley says, "Yeah, we, um…we did, but we decided we're going to keep it a secret."

"What?" Peyton responds. "You don't keep it a secret with the sixth kid, you do that with the first or the second. Besides…if you don't tell us, we can just ask the kids. They can't seem to keep it a secret either."

Nathan laughs and says, "Yeah, we know. That's why we're not telling them either."

""You guys are nuts," Peyton says laughing.

"Why? It's more fun this way. We get to watch you all go nuts wondering what it's going to be, while we get to enjoy knowing all to ourselves what our last little one is going to be."

"That's cruel," Brooke says glaring with a smile. "You know how much we love babies."

"Really," Peyton agrees. "No one in this group can seem to stop making them."

The friends laugh together again and Brooke takes her shot at trying to persuade them to reveal the baby's sex .

"Come on," she begs. "You have to give us something to work with, to play around with for the next five months."

Haley looks at Nathan again. She smiles and looks back at her friends.

"Okay," she says. "Nathan, hand me that pad of paper by the phone and a pen."

"Sure." Nathan passes her a white notepad and a purple pen.

"What are you doing?" Peyton wonders, she, Brooke, Nathan and Jake all watching as she uncaps her pen.

"I'm giving you something to play with."

They wait while she writes. When she's finished, Haley turns the pad for Brooke, Peyton and Jake to see.

"S.L.S?" Peyton reads outloud. She, and the others look up at Nathan and Haley again. "Initials?"

"Yep."

"Wait a second," Brooke says. "You just found out what you're having a week ago, and you already have a name picked out?"

Nathan and Haley nod.

"Damn, you two work fast," Peyton says.

Brooke laughs again and she says, "This should be fun."

She stands up from the table and says, "I'll be back. I'm going to go check on Grace."

"I'll come with you," Nathan says. "Check on Henry too."

"Okay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the tree house with her friend, Anna looks up from drawing to see how Jess is doing. Her face still looks sad as she shakes a pom-pom in her hand, unenthusiastically as she usually does.

"Jess," Anna says and her friend looks up at her. "You might feel better if you just talk about it."

Jessilyn shakes her head. Anna sighs and goes back to her drawing. But after another minute or two, Jess finally says something.

"I do miss him, Anna."

Anna looks up as Jess makes eye contact with her. She puts her sketchpad off to the side and moves over closer Jessilyn.

"Your dad?"

Jessilyn nods. "I miss him a lot, and not just now when he's out of town again. But I've been missing him when he's here too."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's like…he's not the same as he used to be, Anna. You remember how he always used to play with all of us, like chase us around and stuff like Uncle Nathan was doing out there with Chloe and Katie?"

Anna nods.

"Well, he's not like that anymore. He's not much fun anymore, not with me anyway. He's always sad about something, or working or taking care of Gracie. He never has time to play or do anything with me, really. I just miss him always smiling and wanting to play like all the time. But…he doesn't."

Anna hugs her and says, "I'm sorry, Jess. But…have you talked to your dad much lately either?"

Jess shakes her head and says, "No, I guess not. I just…I'm not really sure what to say. I don't want to make him sadder."

"Well, maybe you should try anyway, when he gets back. Maybe you could just see if he wants to play cards or walk or something."

Jessilyn nods again. "Yeah…maybe I should try that. Thanks, Anna."

"No problem, Jess. That's what friends are for."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, how's she doing?" Haley asks as Brooke joins her, Peyton, Nathan and Jake back in the kitchen.

"Better, I think," Brooke answers as she sits back down at the table next to them. "Her fever has gone down and she's sleeping again. I wish I knew what made her get sick though."

""It's probably just a stomach flu sort of thing," Peyton says. "Tends to be common in babies her age."

Brooke nods. "Yeah, I know. I think I'll talk to Lucas about scheduling a doctor's appointment for her anyway when he gets back."

"Why don't you just go ahead and do it, and then tell Lucas about it when he gets back?" Nathan suggests. "You know…you're her parent too."

"Yeah, I know. But Lucas should have a say in it too."

"Well, Brooke," Peyton says smiling. "He's not going to say no to you taking her to the doctor."

"Yeah," Haley agrees. "You're her mother, Brooke. You have a right to take care of her on your own too."

"And you seem to be doing pretty good with them on your own, "Jake says, setting Ellie down on the kitchen floor.

"Yeah…seem being the operative word," Brooke almost mumbles.

"What are you talking about, Brooke?" Peyton says. "You're doing great with them. You're a great mother, Brooke."

"Maybe.."

"Brooke, seriously," Haley says, leaning forward in her seat. "She's right, we're all right. You are doing really great at taking care of them. I mean, you made sure the twins had finished their lunch before letting them go back out to play, you made them put on jackets 'cause it's chilly, and you knew exactly what to do with Grace. Most people who suffered as much as you did would have done a lot worse."

"Yeah, but those are little things, Haley, things every mother knows, even the ones who care only a little. But I still can't remember the bigger things that I should. I couldn't even remember my little girls' names or their ages, or their favorite colors and likes and dislikes until someone told me. I couldn't remember anything about them until I was told. How can I be called a great mother when I can't even remember my own children."

"Because, Brooke," Nathan starts in, coming to the defense of his sister-in-law. "You suffered a major concussion and major brain swelling. That's really hard to heal from, and you're still healing."

"Yeah, but you suffered a major concussion too, and you could remember your family when you woke up," Brooke points out. She looks around as her friends look at each other. "What?"

Haley smiles and says, "You, um…you just remembered something."

"I did? What?"

"We never told you about my concussion, Brooke," Nathan says, also smiling.

"You didn't? Well, then how did I…"

"It's coming back to you little by little," Peyton says, a smile upon her face as well. "So obviously you're getting better."

Brooke smiles, but still looks bewildered as to how she could have remembered something and not have been conscious of it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryan!" Anna shouts to her brother from an opening in the tree house. "Leave us alone! We don't want to play with you guys right now. We're having some serious girl talk in here!"

Jessilyn laughs and Anna smiles at her.

"Fine!" Ryan shouts back to her from the ground. "I mean, if you're too afraid to lose to us, then stay up there. I understand."

"Oh, we could so beat you if we wanted to!"

"Prove it then!"

Anna looks back at Jessilyn. "What do you think? Should we?"

Jess smiles and says, "Yeah. Let's go kick their butts in some kick ball!"

Anna laughs and follows Jess to the ladder. She waits at the top while Jessilyn starts her descend down the rope ladder.

"You're so slow, Jess," Anna says. "Can't you move a little faster?"

"Hang on," Jess returns as she comes to a stop half way down. "My foot is stuck."

She removes one hand from the ladder to try and untangle the rope from her feet, but then the other hand slips from the bar.

"Jessi!" Anna screams.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You just have to be patient, Brooke, "Haley says, leaning in to Nathan as he rocks her back in forth in the middle of the kitchen. "The rest of it will come to you."

"And when it does," Peyton says, "Things will feel better for you. Everything will be good again…for everyone I think."

"Yeah…" Brooke nods her head. "I just wish I knew when so I could make things a little easier on everyone."

""It will get easier, Brooke," Haley says. You know, you remembering anything at all was really unexpected to the doctors."

"Yeah," Nathan agrees. "They didn't expect you to remember anything."

""Seems like life is meant to be that way," Brooke says. "Unexpected."

"I think that's probably a good conclusion," Jake says with a smile.

"Yeah, well if life is happily unexpected from now on, or just for a little while, that would be great."

"Mommy! Mommy!" Three different little voices cry as they come running into the house. All smiles disappear as Haley and Brooke rush over to their daughters.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asks the twins, afraid of why they are so afraid and crying. But they cannot seem to stop crying long enough to explain,. Neither can Chloe as Nathan and Haley try to calm her. Then anna comes racing in.

"Mom!" She screams. She too is crying.

"What?" Peyton asks her, bending down to face her. "What's wrong, Anna? What happened?"

"Jessi…she…"

"Jessi?" Brooke says, growing more afraid at the mention of her daughter's name.

"What happened?" Peyton asks her daughter again, holding her face to try and calm her.

Anna swallows and tries to explain, "She fell…off the ladder to the tree house?"

"Oh my god," Brooke gasps, covering her mouth. Nathan passes Chloe to Haley quickly and runs out with Jake to the backyard to tend to his niece. Brooke runs out with them.

"Shh…" Peyton says softly to Anna as she hugs her. "It'll be okay, honey. Just tell me what happened."

"She was climbing out of the tree house so we could go play with the boys, but then, um…her foot got stuck in the rope and she tried to untangle it, but then her hand slipped and she fell. I tried to help her, Mom, but I couldn't."

"No, it's okay. We'll go see how she's doing okay?"

Anna nods and turns to run outside again.

"Haley…" Peyton says when she turns to her.

"Yeah, I know. I'll call him."

Peyton ran outside to the others.

"Coop, what happened?" Nathan asks his son when he meets them out there, all gathered by the tree, where Jessilyn lay unconscious.

"I don't know, Dad," Cooper replies, gently laying his cousin's head back down. "She was just climbing out of the tree house and she fell. That's all I saw. And I tried to get her to wake up, but she's completely unresponsive."

"Oh my god…" Brooke cries at hearing this, fearing for the worst. Peyton hugs her.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie. She'll be okay."

"Okay, we need to call 911." Nathan says, looking at Peyton.

"Yeah, Haley's on it," she replies.

"Lucas…" Brooke says just above a whisper.

"She's calling him too. Don't worry. It's going to be alright."

When he reached a rest stop about forty five minutes away from home, Lucas decided maybe he ought to take a look at that letter. Since he couldn't speak to Dan himself now, maybe the letter would be able to clear his conscious. Unless it just makes everything worse.

So then he's decided maybe he should just wait for Nathan. The two of them could read it together. He really wasn't sure what to so. Getting this letter and news the Dan is dead was all so…unexpected. And he really can't decide what he should do with all of it. But deciding what to do is put on hold for him again as his cell rings.

The screen reads Haley calling, and he answers the phone with a smile.

"Hey you," he says when he puts the phone up to his ear. "Happy birthday."

"Lucas," he hears panic in her voice. "You need to get home right now."

"Why?" He wonders, his smile gone. "What's wrong, Haley? What happened?"

"It's Jess, Luke. She's hurt."

"What? What happened?"

"Not now, Luke," Haley interrupts. "Just hurry and get here."

"I'm on my way."

He ends the call without a goodbye and presses harder on the gas pedal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay there it is. Like I said…I am prepared to be scolded. But only as long as you review. LOL. Now it took me like three hours to write the last half of this chapter in one night and about two weeks to write this whole chapter, so you should now how hard I worked to make it as good as I could get it. Let me know what you think. And here's a preview as to what's ahead:**

**LUCAS RUSHES HOME IN A HURRY TO HIS DAUGHTER'S SIDE; WILL JESSILYN BE OKAY? HOW WILL BROOKE DEAL WITH WHAT HAPPENED? HOW WILL LUCAS DEAL WITH WHAT HAPPENED? WILL THEY COME TOGETHER AGAIN AND DEAL TOGETHER? OR WILL THIS TOO PUSH THEM EVEN FURTHER APART?**

**We are getting ever so nearer to the end of the story, so I am sure you are all wondering when I am going to get to that big brucas memory you all want so badly, or if I'm going to get there at all…..that you will have to wait and find out, I guess. But I can tell you that we are almost through . The chapters are taking longer to write because I am making them longer than they have been. And I am going to guestimate and say there are probably about….three more big chapters left until I get to the epilogue, which will sort of be the conclusion to this whole series I've been working on the past three years. Anyway, more about that later. Until then…please review!!!**


	26. GUESS THE NAME GAME & SHOUT OUTS

_**Hey guys! Just wanted to come and thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews! They have been so incredibly awesome and have brought me to over 100 reviews for the story! I have never gotten that many for any story before, so thank you so much! And as your reward, I am going to give some personal shout outs as well as introduce a little game/contest to keep you all busy while you wait for the next chapter, coming very soon! I'll begin with the shout outs, and any other of my loyal readers who have not reviewed yet will get a shout out with the next chapter. So here we go:**_

**Jeytonbrucasnaley: **Thanks for the review! I love hearing what you have to say. And I can give you absolute confidence in reassuring you that Dan Scott IS FINALLY DEAD!!! No surprises there this time. Since this is the third and final installment of the OTH Memories series, I felt it was necessary to end him as well. LOL thanks again! I hope you are confident in that.

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE: **I am so glad that you are so excited for this story. I really appreciate it! I wil lupdate as soon as the next chapter is finished.

**Sophi20: **Dan is really dead, I promise. And I don't want to spoil everything for you, but I think it would be okay to say that what happens to Jess is going to have a big effect on Brooke and Lucas. That's all I am at liberty to say at this moment LOL

**Sammagfunk: **I know…it was cruel of me to leave it like I did, but the next chapter is going to take off almost where I left off…I'm thinking probably opening in the hospital,.so you will know what happens right away. I can promise you I am working my ass off on all of these chapters…it's why it takes me so long to update them.

**Flipflopgal: **don't worry…another update coming ASAP

**Hinata-37: **I know it's kind of tricky cuz of what I did to you guys last time, but I promise Dan is for sure dead this time! I think you'l lbe confidant with that after Nathan and Lucas discuss the letter.

**CCScott23: **I will, I will I promise!!!

**Farah A: **lol thanks. Update coming soon!

**Naley4ever323: **thank you. Another chapter coming as soon as I can get it up!

**Snowbabie: **I know…the Scott's have been through soooo much in my stories. But I know how to write drama for them the best. And unfortunately, bigger drama is still yet to come. But don't worry.. Haley and this pregnancy are free from drama, as well as the rest of the Naley Scott family. It's the Brucas Scott family that will be enduring the drama for awhile. You know how it goes, right? It's got to get worse before it gets better….hey, maybe I should use that for the title of my next chapter…hmm…lol. Anyway, keep thinking on the names thing (an opportunity for that coming up soon)

**BrOoke DaVis23: **thank you so much…lots more to come, and your answers to Jess coming in the next chapter.

_**Okay…now that the shoutouts are through with, I wil move on to the game/contest I have come up with to entertain you guys for awhile. And I hope all, or most of you will play. I'm interested to see what you all think and who, if any of you, will guess right. Here's the game:**_

_**As you all know from two chapters ago I think, Nathan and Haley are going to have another little girl. And from the last chapter, I gave you the initials S.L.S. as being her name. Now I already have the name picked out, but I thought it would be fun to see if any of you, my faithful readers, could guess the name on your own. So I hope you all will play. Here's the deal:**_

_**Each of you can submit up to two guesses as to what the name might be. And whoever guesses right, will see their name appear as a character's name in the story in an upcoming chapter of the story. (Not a totally exciting reward, I know, but it's all I can really do LOL) If you guess right, your name will appear as the name of a character toward the end of the story. **_

_**THE RULES: Okay, so there aren't really any rules. This is all I ask, however: to give everyone the opportunity to guess, and to try and avoid repeat name guesses, please limit your guesses to two per person. And when you submit your guess, please also submit your first name, or the name you would like to appear in the story. The contest will close after I post the next two chapters, so you've got some time to make your guesses. And if it so happens that two people guess the same name and it is the correct name, I will bring in both names to the story. So I guess you can call this 1**__**st**__** and 2**__**nd**__** place. **_

_**You can submit your name and guesses as a review to this post, or in a private message to me. Thanks again for all the reviews and good luck! If you have any questions, feel free to send me a private message. Thanks everyone!**_

_**--Maureen**_


	27. UPDATE ON THE GAME!

Hey guys—

Thought I'd help you out a little bit with the contest and give you an update…

I have people getting close here and over at othforums, but so far, no one has gussed the whole name correctly yet. The only part of the name guessed right so far is the middle name, which I will give to you.

As of now…we have this much figured out on her name:

** S  LYNN SCOTT**

**CAN ANYONE FIGURE OUT THE FIRST NAME NOW? GOOD LUCK!**


	28. WINNER! WINNER!

**Hey everyon!!!!!!!**

**WE HAVE A WINNER!!!!!! JEYTONBRUCASNALEY GUESSED THE ENTIRE NAME CORRECTLY!!!!!**

**SAVANNAH LYNN SCOTT!!!!!**

**She wins here, but I am taking one more winner over at if anyone there huesses right. But if you go here and there, please be fair to the others and don't go over there and guess after you have read this. Thanks so much and congratulations Cheyenne!!! Your name will appear in the second to final chapter of the story!!!**


	29. Chapter 19: Waiting

_**Hey guys! Happy update day! LOL So here it comes, Chapter 19. I think you will be pleased with it. But let me know any way. I love getting reviews! Also, congratulations again to Cheyenne for winning first place in the baby Naley naming contest. I hope you enjoy your cameo, Cheyenne (jeytonbrucasnaley)**_

**Chapter Nineteen: **_Waiting_

"I can't believe I let this happen." Brooke runs her hands through her long, dark hair as she waits with Peyton and Nathan in the emergency waiting area of Tree Hill Memorial Hospital.

"You didn't let this happen, Brooke," Nathan says, sitting next to her. "It was an accident."

But Brooke seemed to ignore his comment as she said, "I don't know I'll do if she's not okay."

"She will be okay, Brooke," Peyton says, running her friend's back. "She's strong."

"Yeah," Nathan agrees. "She's a Scott, and us Scotts are fighters."

Down the hall, Lucas comes rushing into the hospital through the sliding glass doors. He spots the others sitting in the waiting area and hurries over to them. Brooke sees him first and stands up to meet him.

"Lucas…" she starts to explain, but he interrupts her in a panic.

"Where is she?" He asks, catching his breath as Nathan and Peyton stand up next to Brooke.

"She's still in with the doctors." Peyton answers.

"Well, is she going to be okay?"

"We don't know yet," Brooke says, starting to cry again.

Lucas looks away and moves his hands over his face. He looks back at the other three, particularly at Brooke, she can see, and he asks, "What happened?"

"She fell," Brooke answers.

"Fell from where?"

"The tree house," Nathan replies. "Well, actuall, she fell climbing out of the tree house. Her foot got stuck and her hands slipped."

"God, she's only nine years old! Why wasn't anyone watching her?"

"She was being watched, Luke," Nathan says. "Jake and I were out there with all the kids, and we came inside for a drink, but we left Cooper out there to keep an eye on them. It was an honest accident, Luke."

Lucas nods and he asks, "How long has she been in there?"

"About half an hour," Peyton says.

"Okay…I think I'm going to try and see what I can find out."

"I'll come with you," Brooke says. Lucas stares at her for a moment, and his stare seems to her one of disappointment and resentment. But he nods and continues ahead while Brooke follows him.

"Excuse me," Lucas says to the nurses when he and Brooke reach the front desk. "My daughter was brought in by EMT a little awhile ago, and I want to know how she's going."

**"Okay," said the nurse whom Lucas spoke to. She's a very pretty and sweet nurse too, he notices. Her blond hair is beautifully straight and long and her name tag read Cheyenne and she spoke with a caring sweetness in her voice. "What's your daughter's name?"**

"Jessilyn Scott."

"**Okay…" Cheyenne turns to her computer and types the name into the system. "Um…I think she may still be in with the doctor, but I will let you know when I know something more."**

"Okay, th—"

"Mr. Scott?"

Lucas and Brooke both turn away from the desk to the doctor standing behind them dressed in green scrubs and a white lab coat.

"Yes," Lucas responds, he and Brooke moving closer to the doctor.

"I'm doctor Martin," the doctor offered his hand as Peyton and Nathan approached them too. "I've been caring for your daughter."

"Is she okay?" Lucas and Brooke ask almost simultaneously.

"Well, she will be," doctor Martin begins. "That fall has left her with a hairline fracture in her right ankle, but she's also suffered a concussion that we can't really know the extent of until she wakes up."

"And when will that be?" Lucas wonders.

"I'm sorry, but we can't be sure. Hopefully, it won't be much longer considering it was just a fall, but then again, it's all up to her now. It might help her to wake up sooner if you're there next to her, maybe talking to her."

"So we can see her?" Brooke asks.

"Sure. She is in room 104. I'll come check on her in awhile, but let me know if you have anymore questions, or if there's something I can do for you."

"Thanks," Lucas says before the doctor walks away.

"Hey," Peyton says, touching Brooke's shoulder. "You two go and we'll wait out here."

"Yeah," Nathan agrees. "I'll call on check on the girls for you."

Brooke nods and follows Lucas down the hall to their daughter's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But she's going to be okay?

"As far as the doctor is concerned, yeah," Nathan answers Haley through the phone.

"Okay. You'll call me when she…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll call. Lucas and Brooke just went back to see her, so hopefully shell wake up soon. But, um…I told them I'd call and check on the girls."

"Oh, well, um…Keith and Kelsey came over to get the girls a little while ago after I called, and I think Karen said she was going to come by the hospital."

"Oh, okay. I'll keep an eye out for her. Anyway, how are our kids doing?"

"Well, Chloe and Katie were a little shook up, but they're okay now. Cooper and James are putting them to bed for me."

"Good. What about you? How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm a little too tired, but okay other than that."

"Oh, if you're tired you should go to bed and get some rest."

"No, that's okay. I want to wait for you."

"Okay. Well, I should be home in a little while. I just want to stay a little while longer, see Jess and see if maybe she wakes up tonight."

"Okay, that's fine. I'll wait for you. I might doze off on the couch for a bit, but I'll be waiting."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Haley clicked off the phone as she yawns and tosses her head back on the pillow.

"Hey, Mom," James says as he and Cooper enter the family room.

Haley looks up at her boys and smiles as James approaches her and leans down for a hug. She kisses his cheek and he sits down next to her.

"Girls asleep?" Haley asks as Cooper takes a seat in the chair across from her and James.

"They will be," Cooper replies/ "By the time we all go up there. Henry is asleep though."

Haley laughs. "I knew he would be. That boy is just like your father…always out like a light."

"Did dad call yet?" James asks and Haley looks to him.

"Yeah," she says. "I just got off the phone with him. The doctor said Jess will okay, but she's still unconscious, so it just comes down to waiting for her to wake up before any of us will feel any better."

"I hope she wakes up soon," James says.

Haley pulls her son close to her and kisses his blond head.

"Me too," she says.

"What's the deal with the Scott family and comas?" Cooper wonders.

"I don't know," Haley says, shaking her head. After a few minutes, she says, "You guys have got to be exhausted. Why don't you go on up to bed?"

"Are you going to bed?" James asks.

"I n a little bit. I'm going to wait for your dad."

"Then we'll wait with you," Cooper says as he gets up and walks over to the couch.

Haley smiles and makes rooms for her eldest son. Cooper plops down next to her so that she is between him and James. Haley throws an arm around both of them and kisses both of their heads.

"My guys…"she says after, leaning her hand against Cooper's. "You know how much I love you?"

"Yeah, Mom," James says. "We know. You tell us everyday."

Haley smiles again. Cooper pulls the blanket off the couch from behind them and throws it over himself, his mother and his brother. And they all sit together…waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After tucking in Ellie in her crib, and checking on Ryan in his room, Jake moves on to the bedroom at the very end of the hall. He quietly opens the white door just to take a peek. Light from the hall shines in the dark room and he can see over to Anna's bed. From the doorway, it appears that she is fast asleep. But as he begins to close the door again, he stops when he hears what sounds like whimpering coming from her bed.

Jake pushes the door open again as he says, "Anna?"

She doesn't answer him, but he moves over to her bed. "Anna? Honey, are you still awake?"

"I can't sleep," she mutters.

Jake knew then that the whimpering he'd heard was the sound of her crying. He kneels down beside her and says, "What's wrong, honey?"

Still, she doesn't answer, but instead sniffles.

"Come on, Anna banana, tell me what's on your mind."

He puts his hand on her blond head and runs down the back. She rolls over then and faces him finally.

"Is Jess going to be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, honey. She's going to be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I just talked to your mom. She said Jess just has a little fracture in her ankle and a concussion."

"What's a concussion?" Anna asks worriedly.

"It's like…well, kind of like a big bump on the head that knocks you out for awhile sometimes. But the doctor says she's going to be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure she'll be home in no time. But you need to stop worrying so much and just get some sleep."

Anna sniffles again and nods her head. "Okay."

Jake nods too. He leans in and kisses her head before standing up again.

"Dad?" Anna calls when he turns to walk away. He turns back and Anna finishes. "I love you."

Jake smiles and says, "I love you too, Anna banana. Good night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They entered the room together, but so alone as they stood there before the bed where their little girl, their little nine year old Jessilyn lay looking so helpless and so not like herself in that pink cast wrapped around her ankle, and with that tube in her nose.

Nathan and Peyton stood back as Lucas and Brooke walked over on either side of Jess in the bed. Brooke is crying as she stares at the beautiful girl sleeping. She wants to help her so much right now. And she wants to remember everything about this little girl's life, all the time spent with her so that she can make up for the time she's missing with her right now.

"Come on, Jess," Lucas says as he reaches his hand over her head gently. He pulled up a seat so he could sit and be near her. "Daddy's right here. You don't have to be afraid anymore, okay? I'm right beside you now. You'll be okay. All you have to do is wake up. We'll be waiting."

He glances at Brooke as he spoke that last line. But almost as soon as they'd made eye contact, he'd looked away.

"You think they'll be okay?" Peyton asks Nathan as they watch Lucas, Brooke and Jess.

Nathan glances at her, looks back at his brother and gis family and returns quietly, "Who? Lucas and Jess? Or Lucas and Brooke?"

"All of them."

"I don't know," Nathan answers. "I hope they will be. Guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Great," Peyton says through a sigh. "More waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen enters the backdoor of her home to find her husband and daughter waiting for her.

"Hey," Kelsey says as she comes over in her pink robe to hug her mother. "Anymore news on Jess?"

"No, not yet, " Karen replies after the hug and while accepting another and a kiss from Keith. "They're just waiting on her to wake up now. Lucas promised to call when she does. He and Brooke are going to stay at the hospital I guess, for tonight anyway."

Keith and Kelsey nod.

"Where are the girls?"

"The twins are crashed out on the floor in the living room," Keith says.

"And Grace is asleep in the playpen in my room."

"How about you two?" Karen wonders. "You must be exhausted too. You should try and get some sleep."

"We already tried," Kelsey said. "But we're both too worried."

Karen nods. "Then I guess we can all wait and be worried together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unable to sit there and stare any longer at his helpless daughter, Lucas stands up from his chair.

"I'm, um…" he starts when Brooke, Nathan and Peyton look to him. "I'm going to take a walk, maybe go down and get some coffee."

Brooke nods and Nathan says, "I'll come with you, Luke."

Nathan follows Lucas out of the room. They make their way down the hall to the elevator. They find their way to the cafeteria for coffee. They sit in silence a little while, Lucas in thought, and Nathan waiting to offer his support.

"How could this have happened?" Lucas finally speaks out about his feelings.

Nathan shakes his head and says, "It was just an accident, Luke. A very unfortunate one, but an accident all the same. Kids have accidents."

"Not accidents like these, Nathan," Lucas says a little more angrily. "Accidents like these don't happen when kids are being looked after."

Nathan shoots a glare at his brother, angry at his brother's insinuation.

"You had so better not be blaming Brooke for this," he says. Lucas only stares back at him, so he goes on a little more angrily. "This is not her fault, Lucas. If it is anyone's fault, it's mine for not making that ladder safer. So if you have to blame someone, blame me, but do not even think about blaming Brooke for this. You have no idea how worried and careful she has been with those girls."

And with those words, Nathan walks away from his brother, shaking his head in anger and disappointment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's going to come out of this, Brooke," Peyton says, finally speaking out after staring at the frightened and concerned expression on her friend's face. "Just have faith."

Brooke nods. She looks back at Jessilyn again and takes her hand.

"I know," she says in response to Peyton's words. "She has to get through this. She's strong. I just wish I knew how I could help her, to help her know that she's okay and that she doesn't have to be afraid. I wish I knew what was going on inside her hurt, but beautiful little head."

And Brooke stares deeps into her daughter's face, hoping that the longer she does, the sooner Jess will finally wake. Until then, though, she must wait…on the outside, while a frightened little girl waits on the inside.

_"Ow…" Jessilyn rolled her head and put a hand to it as she sat up from the ground. She looked around her, looking for her friends and her family in her aunt and uncle's backyard. But she saw no one._

_In fact, as she looked all around and above her, the yard looked really different. The swing set was gone, and the big swing, and the tree house, from which she remembers falling from. Even the big tree was gone. Where had everything gone? _

_As she looked to her right side again, she saw that her aunt and uncle's house was still there, but that was it. That was the only thing still around that she knew. The swing set, the tree house, and the tree were all gone. So…what happened? Where was she?_

_She tried to get up, but was overcome by a sharp shooting pain in her ankle._

"_Ow!" She said again as she held her ankle. _

"_It's oka,y Jess." A familiar voice spoke to her. Jessilyn looked up to it's owner, standing before her in a beautiful white dress. _

"_Mom?" Jessilyn responded, almost in disbelief that it was truly her mother. She looked so much different than she remembered. She looked so much happier and aware …so much like the mother who remembered her. _

"_Yeah, it's me baby girl," her mother said as she knelt down next to her daughter._

_Jessilyn smiled as her mother sat next to her._

"_I bet it hurts pretty bad, doesn't it?"_

_Jessilyn nods, looking at her ankle again._

"_Poor kid," her mother said, putting a hand to Jess's head and stroking the back of it. "You're always getting hurt, ever since you were little. You were always so curious and running into things and getting bumps and bruises here and there."_

"_I was?" Jess questioned and her mother nodded. "Wait…you remember that?"_

_Brooke nods and she says, "I know I've been a little lost lately."_

"_A lot lost," Jess interrupted. _

_Brooke flashed a smile and she went on. "I know that you've been having a tough time with everything. It's been hard on you and you've been so confused, but…things will get better."_

"_When?"_

"_I don't know, but they will."_

"_Why not now, Mom? Why not now?"_

_Jess saw the tears fill her mother's eyes and she said, "Oh, Mom…I'm sorry, I—"_

"_no, it's okay, baby. I'm okay. But…" Brooke placed both of her hands on her daughter's cheeks. "You have to go back now, Jess. You have to go back now to your dad and your sisters. They love you and miss you and need you…all of them ,even Grace."_

_Jess nods as she looks down. "I know. I'm just scared."_

"_I know too, baby." Jess looked up at her mother again. "I'm scared too. That's what's taking me so long to find a way back. But you…you can find your way back now."_

"_So can you, Mom. You just have to believe you can. And you have to come back, Mom. We all need you…me and the twins and Gracie…she needs to know you, Mommy, like we know you. And daddy…he is so sad without you."_

_Brooke nods again. _

"_So why don't you come back with me, Mom? We can go together. You can find your way back too."_

"_I will, sweetheart. Don't worry. I'll find my way back soon too. But I can't yet. I'm still….I just, I'm not ready yet. But it's your time now, princess Jess. You have to get back now so you can get better. They're all waiting for you."_

"_But…I don't want to go without you, Mommy. I need you!"_

_She started to cry and her mother pulled her closer._

"_Shh…"Brooke soothed. "It'll be okay. We'll be okay."_

"Come on, Jess," Brooke whispers, still holding Jessilyn's hand and petting her head. We're waiting for you."

She lifts Jessilyn's hand and kisses it. As she lays her hand back down, Jess's fingers glide across the sheets. Peyton and Brooke both notice and immediately stand from their chairs.

"Mom…" Jess whispers quietly, her eyes still closed as she rolls her head across her pillow.

Brooke's tears begin to flow again, as she smiles and sighs relief.

"Yeah, Jess, it's me. I'm right here. Come on, sweetie…wake up."

Slowly, Jessilyn opens her eyes. And when she sees Brooke and Peyton standing above her, she smiles.

"Oh," Brooke laughs. "Thank god you're awake."

Peyton touches Brooke's shoulder before quickly leaving the room.

"Mom?" Jess starts again.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Where's daddy?"

"Oh, um…I think Peyton went to…"

"I'm right here, Jess."

Brooke and Jessilyn both glance over to the door when they hear Lucas' voice. He walks slowly away from the door where Nathan and Peyton are standing again. He nears Jess's bed and he takes her hand.

"H, princess," he says, tears full in his eyes too.

"Daddy…you're crying."

"No…don't worry. I'm just…so happy you're okay."

He leans down and kisses her head.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Jess?"

"For making you so sad so long."

Lucas shakes his head. "No, Jess. You have never, ever made me sad. You make me so, so happy…especially now. I love you, princess…so much."

Finally, Jessilyn smiles at him. "I love you, Daddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay…there it is! What do you think? Let me know. Only two more chapters left before the big epilogue that will conclude this story and this series. So a total, three chapters left. And in Chapter 20…here's what you can expect:**_

_**JENNY AND TYLER RETURN TO CELEBRATE THE BIRTH OF THEIR SON…WHAT HAVE THEY NAMED HIM? HOW IS JESSILYN DOING SINCE THE ACCIDENT? WITH HER INJURIES AND HER FATHER AND SISTER GRACELYN? ALSO….WELL, I GUESS YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT, READ AND SEE LOL**_

_**The next chapter is going to take a place a month or so from where this leaves off I think. I haven't decide for sure how much time yet, but no more than 2 months at the most. We've got some intense scenes coming up, so keep an eye out for the next chapter coming soon )**_


	30. Chapter 20: Please Remember

_**Hey guys! So it's finally here…the first of the last four chapters of OTH Memories: What Life is This?! And for you brucas lovers out there…get ready for a lot of intense brooke and lucas stuff going on in this chapter and the next. I have more to say to you all, but I'll wait until the end of the chapter, so be sure to read and review too! Here goes…**_

**Chapter Twenty: **_Please Remember_

_**ALMOST 3 MONTHS LATER…**_

"Jacob Thomas Stevens," Peyton says as she lifts her grandson from the baby carrier after Jenny sat it on the couch. "You are…the most handsome baby boy in the world."

Peyton kisses baby Jake's soft brown head, and Jenny and Tyler smile at the sight of their week old son being cuddled by his grandmother.

"Grandma Peyton has something for you," Peyton says before pulling out a small stuffed elephant from her black work bag, and she waves it in front of Jacob. "It's an elephant, Jake. You like elephants?"

"Oh, that's great, Mom," Jenny says, walking toward her mother and son. "Just what he needs…another stuffed animal. He's only a week old and you're already spoiling him."

"Of course," Peyton says smiling.

Jenny laughs and Jake enters the house with the kids.

"We're home," Jake says as he enters the living room, carrying Ellie. Anna and Ryan follow behind. Jake sees Jenny and Tyler and smiles. "Hey guys, you're here eaerly."

"Hi, Dad," Jenny says smiling as her father sets Ellie down on the floor.

He pulls his daughter in a hug and kisses her cheek. He then spots Peyton with Jacob and grins even more.

"Oh…there's my handsome grandson," Jake says as Peyton passes the baby to him. "Boy, you've gotten so big already."

"Yeah…he's a fast growing boy," Tyler says, wrapping his arms around Jenny's waist.

"Good looking too," Jake adds. "Just like his grandpa."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh…"

Nathan walks over to the door of his and Haley's bathroom when he hears her inside. He knocks and asks, "Hales, are you okay?"

He backs away from the door when she opens it.

"I am so tired of being pregnant," Haley says as she leaves the bathroom one hand on her extending stomach, and the other on the lower part of her back. She sits down slowly on their bed and finishes, "I am so exhausted and achy. I still can't keep anything down, my back is killing me, and do you have any idea how difficult it is to take a shower when you're eight months pregnant."

Nathan smiles and sits down next to her. He kisses her lips, and then says, "I'm sorry. Do you want to skip the party and take a nap?"

"No, that's okay." Haley takes Nathan's hand in hers. "I can sleep later. Besides…I want to meet the baby. Babies are so cute."

"That's the best part of all this, huh?" Nathan moves a hand to her belly. "In just a little over two months, we'll be able to hold a newborn in our arms…for the last time."

Haley smiles and moves her hands over Nathan's.

"Yeah…" she says. "It'll be really special, more special than the others just because it's the last time we'll go through this."

Nathan nods. Then he lowers his head to Haley's stomach, rubs it gently with his hand and says, "And we sure can't wait to meet you, Savannah Lynn."

Haley smiles as Nathan kisses her stomach and sits up again. He smiles back at her and she asks, "Now…where's mommy's kiss?"

Nathan grins even more before kissing his wife. She giggles as Nathan pulls her down on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom?"

Brooke looks over at the kitchen table when Jessilyn calls to her.

"I think Gracie is done eating," Jessilyn finishes as she sets the baby spoon down on the tray of the highchair.

"Okay," Brooke says as she walks to the table. She smiles at Gracie's giggling as Jessilyn tickles her.

"You're so silly, Gracie," Jessilyn talks and smiles at her sister as she tickles her. "You're so silly."

"Good morning," Lucas says when he enters the kitchen.

"Hi, Dad," Jessilyn greets when he leans down and kisses Grace's head, which has grown more dark brown hair so that it is touching her neck.

"Hey, Jess," Lucas returns as he sits down at the table with his coffee and paper. "How's the ankle feel today?"

"Pretty good," Jessilyn answersm nodding. "I think I'll be okay to practice some cheerleading moves with Anna today."

"Okay, but take it easy."

"I will." Jessilyn hands her cereal bowl to Brooke as she stands up from the table. "I'm going to get dressed."

Brooke watches as Jessilyn kisses Grace's cheek and runs out of the room. Silence follows Jess's depart, with the exception of Grace's banging her spoon on the tray of her highchair, and talking in a language only she can understand. Brooke stares at Lucas…just sitting in his seat at the table, sipping his coffee and reading his paper.

_What is his problem? _She wonders as she stares at him while putting away one dish at a time from the dish rack on the counter. He's just sitting there, acting as if she isn't even in the room. He'd come in, said good morning to Grace and Jess, but hadn't said so much as two words to her. So…Brooke decides maybe she should make an attempt at making things right with them again. Or at least go get him speaking to her.

"Do you, um…want some cereal or something?" She offers, walking around the counter and leaning against the front of it near the highchair.

"No, thanks," Lucas replies before turning another page of his paper.

Brooke nods and Lucas asks, "Did the twins eat?"

"Yeah. They had cereal a little while ago. They're playing downstairs in the playroom until it is time to go."

Lucas nods again, but that's it. Silence falls between them again, and Brooke is once again, at a loss as to what she can do to change things between them, to change the attitude and cold distantness he's feeling toward her.

Ever since Jessilyn's accident, the attitude Lucas has had around Brooke has been nothing but a cold one. When he's around her, he barely speaks to her, simply giving her the cold shoulder. It seems to her like he's treating her as if she were a stranger, a stranger he barely entrusts with his children anymore, and refuses to entrust with his thoughts or his heart.

"Lucas," Brooke starts, deciding to try and break the ice and get him talking about whatever it is he's feeling. "Are you okay?"

Finally, he looks up from his paper.

"Yeah," he says. "Why?"

"I don't know, you just seem, um…well, I'm just worried about you and us because things seem really different between you and me lately."

"Different…how?" Lucas returns, playing along, but already knowing what she's referring to. It's been hard for him to talk to her the last few moths, not because of what happened to Jess then. He knows that that had been an honest accident. But after almost a year since he last spoke to the Brooke who remembered him, he's come to realize that that Brooke he loves, remembers and misses so, so much, is slipping further and further away the longer she's gone.

"Well…" Brooke starts again, but Grace starts to fuss and kick in her highchair.

Lucas takes the opportunity then, provided by his fussy baby daughter, to be distracted and escape the conversation that could very possibly break him down to tears.

"I got you, baby girl," he says when he lifts Grace from the highchair. "I got you."

Brooke watches as his kisses her head.

"I think she needs to be changed," Lucas says after feeling her heavy diaper over her pajamas. "I'll go change her and get her ready to go to Peyton and Jake's. Will you, um…will you go get the twins and make sure they're ready to go in about ten minutes?"

Brooke nods. "Sure."

And she watches as he walks away…ignoring her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It is way too weird, Peyton," Brooke says to her friend, watching her as she cuddles a sleeping baby Jacob in her arms,. "Thinking of you as a grandma now."

"You're telling me," Peyton says smiling. "I'm 37 years old…way too young to be called grandma. But…I am loving every minute of it."

"Just as I love being a grandma to my grandkids," Deb says smiling.

"How could you not love every second of it?" Haley asks, leaning forward in her seat to touch the baby's soft, tiny smooth hands. "He's so cute!"

"And so incredibly spoiled already," Jenny chuckles as she helps her 18 month old sister, Ellie off her lap.

Haley laughs too, leans back in her chair and she says, "Awe…I can't wait until I have grandkids to spoil."

"Really, Mom?" Cooper says, walking past, behind Brooke and Jenny, hand in hand with his smiling girlfriend. "Cause Hannah and I could probably get to work on that for you."

"Cooper!" Hannah smacks him and Haley shoots him a warning glare.

"Ow!" Cooper rubs the spot on his chest where Hannah had smacked him. He chuckles. "I was just kidding."

"You'd better be," Haley warns, still glaring at her almost sixteen year old son.

"I was, Mom. Don't worry." Cooper glances at Hannah and back to his mother again. "I'm no t ready to have a kid…not this year anyway."

Cooper quickly darts off the porch as Hannah chases after him shouting, "Cooper Lee Scott!"

Haley watched her son run away with her jaw on the floor in response to his last comment. But afterward, she laughs at her son's sense of humor.

"God," she says. "That boy is so much like his father!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, how's it feel to finally be a father, Ty?" Nathan asks his stepbrother as he stands around with him, Lucas, Jake, Rob and Peyton's dad, Larry, by the river while they all fish together.

"It feels…pretty damn awesome," Tyler answers before his casting his line out.

Nathan smiles and looks at Tyler. "And you're scared to death?"

"Terrified," Tyler admits and the guys all chuckle. "I love Jake already…I love him so much. And Jenny loves him too, and she's already an incredible mother, but I'm just so afraid that I'm going to be a horrible father, that I'm going to screw up somehow."

"Been there," Nathan says.

"Felt that," Lucas finishes with a smile.

"It's totally natural to be scared, son," Rob says as he walks over to his son. "I was with you."

"You were?"

"Yep."

"And I was with all my girls," Lucas says.

"And me with all mine," Nathan says, reeling in his line. "Even with the next one coming. But I've learned it's totally natural and good parenting to be scared."

"He's right, son," Rob starts again. "When you're terrified to become a parent, and be a parent, you're scared of something not going right, or that you won't do something right. You're concerned about your child's well being, and that's a very big part of what being a good parent is all about."

Tyler nods. Nathan comes over and slaps him gently on the back.

"Don't worry, little brother," he says. "You've got a cute kid, wonderful wife—"

"Not to mention beautiful," Jake says with a smile in regard to his daughter.

"And you're a responsible, loving, hard working guy," Nathan continues. "You're going to do fine, great even."

Tyler nods again, smiles and says, "Thanks, guys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, Mom…Dad," Jenny says to her parents later in the afternoon as she tries to pry them both away from her son in his car seat. "I know you're crazy about the kid, but Ty and I need to get him home so we can get some sleep tonight."

"Okay," Peyton says through a sigh as she stands up from the couch and walks over to Brooke, who's holding Grace, falling asleep against her chest.

"Okay, little man," Jake whispers to his grandson. "Your mom says it's time to go home, but I'll see you in a few weeks for Christmas, okay?"

Jenny smiles when her father kisses her son's tiny hands. Tyler comes inside again and kisses her cheekl. "Car is warmed up, babe."

Jenny nods and turns to her father again. "Dad, come on…we've got to go. We've got an hour and a half drive ahead of us, he's going to wake up and get cranky half way there, I have class in the morning, and Tyler has to work."

Jake nods and finally stands up and backs away. He hugs his daughter and kisses her cheek.

"You guys drive careful," he says when he hugs his son-in-law.

"I will," Tyler says, lifting the baby carrier from the couch after closing the cover so Jacob would stay warm inside when they stepped outside. "Thanks for the party."

He waves to the others and heads for the door.

"Bye guys, I love you," Jenny says, waving to her brother and sisters. "I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay, bye Jenny!" Ryan waves before running off.

After her sister is gone, Anna starts for the back door with Jessilyn, but Lucas stops them as he is coming in.

"Hold on, Jess," he says. "I think we're going to get going."

"Awe…now?" Jessilyn whines. "Anna and I were going to go practice some more cheers."

"Sorry, honey, but I've got some stuff to do at the house and your sister needs a nap."

"Can't we stay a little while longer? Please?"

"Hey," Peyton says, lifting Ellie from the floor. "If you guys want to get home, you can leave the girls here with us for a little while so they can play."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asks, shifting Grace again on her hip.

"Of course. I mean, Nathan and Haley and the kids are still here having a blast, so we don't mind them. I'll walk them home later. It's no problem, really."

"Okay," Lucas says. "Thanks."

"Yes!" Jess says as she runs off with Anna.

Lucas walks over to Brooke and Peyton.

"I can take her," Lucas offers, reaching for Grace. "I'll get her buckled in her seat and start the car."

"Okay," Brooke says, apssing Grace to him.

Lucas takes her and walks off, headed out the front door.

"Wow…he seems a little…"

"Distant?" Brooke finishes her friend's statement. "Yeah…he is. Very."

"What's up with him?" Peyton wonders, leaning her head against her daughter's.

"I don't know," Brooke shakes her head, still staring at the front door through which Lucas had just left. "But I think it's finally time I find out."

"Good luck," Peyton wishes her as Brooke heads out the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll take her upstairs and put her down," Brooke offers when she and Lucas step inside the house from the garage.

"Okay," Lucas agrees, tossing his keys on the counter. "I'm going to go upstairs and put up that new shelf in the bedroom."

"Okay," Brooke says, but Lucas had started to walk away before she could finish that one word. She watched him as he went and waited a minute before following his path upstairs. After removing her shoes and changing her diaper, Brooke lays Grace in her crib.

"Sleep tight, pretty girl," Brooke says softly, smoothing the baby's hair with her hand.

_Pretty girl…_that name seems so familiar to her then, yet she isn't sure why. There's something there, something connected to that name, but Brooke can't seem to put her finger or her thoughts on it. So she makes sure the baby monitor is turned on and leaves the nursery, pulling the door closed. As she is heading for her room, the spare room, Brooke turns swiftly on her heal and heads in the other directon. Knowing it is only her and Lucas in the house now, with no kids to interrupt this time, she decides it is definitely the time to confront him about his recent attitude with her.

"I put Grace down," Brooke says when she walks slowly into the master to bedroom. "I think she'll probably be out for a couple hours since she woke up so early today."

Lucas nods as he moves over from the bed to the ladder he has set up near the wall where he is putting up a shelf. The new wood shelf is sitting on the very top of the ladder.

"Thanks," he says as he steps onto the first step of the ladder, the ladder shaking a little unsteadily when he does.

Brooke stands with her arms crossed, standing near the bed as she watches him drill two holes into the wall.

"I think we need to talk, Lucas," she says when the drilling stops.

"About what?" Lucas returns as he steps back off the ladder and puts the drill down on the nightstand.

"About how you've been acting lately."

Lucas looks at her (finally). "Okay…and how have I been acting exactly?"

_God, even the way he speaks to me is so…._

"Cold," Brooke finishes her thought out loud in answering his question. "Distant. Like an immature ass, basically."

Lucas looks down into the toolbox on the bed and he says, "That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"No, not for the way you've been treating me lately, treating me like I've done something horrible and wrong when I haven't. Everyone can see how distant you've been with me, Lucas. When you're with your parents and your sister, or your brother and your friends and the family, you're Lucas. You're happy, smiling, joking and talking. But when you're around me now…you're a completely different person, and not a very happy or understanding one either."

_That's because I don't understand…I'm not happy, _he thinks as he stares at her. He shrugs his shoulders and says, "I'm sorry…I didn't realize I'd been acting any differently."

"Oh, that's crap Lucas! You still blame me for what happened to Jess three months ago and that's why you've been treating me like a stranger ever since. You know I'm right, Lucas…about all of it."

He doesn't respond as he pretends to be adjusting the wrench in his hand. He doesn't want to admit to her or to himself that she has a point…he really has been treating her differently since that day, though he really isn't sure why either.

"You know…" Brooke begins pacing the floor. "I have really been trying to remember this life that I can't seem to get back, this life with you and those beautiful, wonderful little girls. And it's been a challenge, but thankfully I've been blessed with a lot of support from this family, from my friends and those girls…from pretty much everyone but you. They have all been there for me, supporting me and trying to get to know the person that I am now, but you…you haven't."

She stops pacing and stands just a few feet away from him as he says to her, "I'm sorry. I just…I don't know this you."

"That's my whole point, Lucas. You won't even try to get to know who I am now, even though I've tried so hard to get to know and remember who you are now."

"I'm sorry," he says again, tossing his wrench back in the box. "It's just been hard for me."

"Hard for you?" Brooke gasps and glares at him, at his comment. "What about me? I'm the one having the hard time, Lucas. I'm the one who can only remember glimpses of her past and nothing of her present. I am finally beginning to make a life from what I do remember and what I do know, but you are the only one who won't support me in that, who isn't trying to help me."

Tears are in her eyes as she continues, "You still won't let go of the person I used to be, and you really need to. You need to accept the fact that I am not the same person anymore. You just…you really need to accept that things may never be like they were before."

"Why not?" Lucas asks, more shouting than asking.

"Because I may never be who I was a year ago, Lucas! That person you're waiting for…she's gone, Lucas. But I am here. And I am trying so hard to live up to the person you want, but…it just isn't good enough for you, is it? You want your wife back, and I understand that. But I can't be someone who I can't remember being. And I think you've been realizing that over the last few months."

Lucas nods slowly and Brooke waits a few seconds before finishing her thought. "I know that you miss that relationship that I can't remember, and that you really want it back, but I can't bring it back. But that doesn't mean we can't have a new relationship."

She's been trying to hold the tears in to stop herself from breaking down completely, but as all of her feelings and emotions for this man overwhelm her, she lets it all go.

"I love you, Lucas," she cries, stepping closer to him. " And I can't remember if this is how it felt before, but…I am so damn in love with you, it hurts."

She grips her chest, holding her hands over her heart. "It hurts so much, Lucas. Every time I look at you, I can barely breathe. But what hurts me even more, is knowing that you don't want me anymore, that you don't even want to try to love me anymore, not this me anyway."

"I do love you, Brooke," Lucas says calmly, but almost pleadingly.

"No, you don't." Brooke shakes her head slowly and backs away a little. "Not me."

Brooke slips past him, past the ladder and over to the bed where Lucas had laid three photo frames to put back on the new shelf. Lucas watches as she picks the one in the middle up. She turns around and holds in front of him, their wedding portrait.

"You love the woman in this picture," Brooke starts again. "You love who I used to be. But I can't be her for you anymore Lucas."

"I know that, Brooke. I truly have come to understand that, Brooke, but you need to understand that I can't just forget about us, about all those years."

Brooke nods and she says softly. "I do, Lucas. Trust me, I have come to see that. And I will never stop trying to remember, but…if I haven't remembered by now, I probably never will."

"Brooke, don't say that, you don't—"

"I have to say it, Lucas! I have to say it because you won't!" Brooke sweeps past him and he turns as she stands near the ladder. "The person you want back is gone, Lucas…"

She holds the portrait up for him again as she finishes, "She's gone. It's like I said, Lucas…all I can be is who I am now, and if that's not enough for you…well, then I guess that's it for us. Because I cannot spend the rest of my life trying to be that person for you.

"I am trying to build a life for myself now, Lucas, and I can't do that stuck in the past, where you obviously want to be. So as much as I want you with me…I guess I'm going to have to live without you."

Brooke lays the portrait down firmly on one step of the ladder, causing it to shake n its instability. As she turns to walk away, Lucas looks up and watches as the wood he has sitting at the top begins to slip.

"Brooke, look out!"

He moves toward her quickly, but it's too late. The wood falls from the top, grazing Brooke's head and knocking her to the floor as the ladder tumbles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey," Nathan says when he sits next to Haley on the patio couch in Peyton and Jake's backyard. "You feeling any better?"

Rubbing her stomach, Haley shakes her head and answers. "No. And my back has really started to hurt too, worse than this morning. I need to get off my feet. I think we should get going."

"Okay. I'll get the kids." Nathan stands, but before he can walk away, Haley grabs his arm and gasps.

"What?" Nathan wonders with concern, seeing the expression of fear and worry on her face. "What is it?"

Haley hesitates in her fear. "My…my water just broke!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brooke!" Lucas says to Brooke, holding her head in his hands as he lays over her, over jumping to protect her from the tumbling ladder when it fell. "Brooke, wake up! Come on, baby…wake up!"

He runs his hands over her head. His hand catches blood from the graze cut on her forehead. Finally, though, she begins to come to. Lucas sits up to give her some space.

"Brooke," Lucas says to her as she begins to move. She moves her hands up to her head and holds them there, like she's nursing a migraine. Still flat on the floor, she rolls her head, trying to sort out everything flooding through her brain.

"Baby, are you okay?" Lucas asks, still trying to get her to sit up or respond to him some how. "The ladder…I thought I had it standing sturdy enough. I'm so sorry."

He waits for her response, but she only stares, as if in a trance.

"Brooke." Lucas persists. "Please say something so I know you're okay. Come on, pretty girl…"

Finally, her eyes meet with his. She stares at him with a glisten in her eyes.

"Lucas…" she says softly, looking at him in a way she hadn't looked at him in a very long time.

But what's more surprising to him, is what she did next. She pulls his face to hers and kisses him.

He stares at her when she pulls out of the kiss, and he wonders if that kiss means what it felt like it means. Massaging his face in her hands, it seems she is reading his mind when she nods and says, "I remember."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay….go ahead, I'm ready….scold, yell scream away. I know you're all going to be angry at me for leaving the chapter that way, but I had to so I could add another chapter to the story. The next chapter will pick up from the very moment this one ended. But I feel I should clarify some things and some changes I made.**_

_**When I started this chapter, I had no plans whatsoever to make Haley go into premature labor as I did. But I ddi because I needed to throw in something more to make this chapter even more significant, and I think that Naleyness will help. Since this and the next chapter are mostly Brucas, I wanted to give you guys more Naley stuff before the end, since this is the last of the OTH Memories series. I felt I needed to do something big with Naley too, even though I promised everything would be fine with Haley and the baby. I can tell you though, that I am NOT going back on my promise to keep Naley happy. But, as you now see from this chapter, they too will endure a little more drama with getting baby Savannah earlier than they were expecting too. But I think that the naley drama really gets you naley fans like me to keep reading or watching, because you want to know that everything is going to be ok, so I hope you guys will keep on and read the next three chapters. And you will know in the next chapter the fate of Haley and the baby….oh, that sounds scary, but so not my intention LOL. The same rings true for brucas. I hope that was okay…that scene that initiates Brooke's memory. Please let me know what you thought of it. Like I said, the next chapter will pick up right from Brooke's last words and you will find out exactly what she remembers. Having all this information to sit on while you wait for the next chapter, keep this in mind as well….IT'S GOTTA GET WORSE BEFORE IT GETS BETTER….(pretty much the theme of the whole story, but particularly this chapter and the next, so….I really, really hope you guys will read what's coming. It will be very intense. Okay, now I'm ready to hear what you all think, so go to it! You know how much I love reviews :)**_


	31. Chapter 21:Its All Coming Back to Me Now

**_Hey guys!!! I just realized I greet you with that everytime I post LOL. Anyway…I am very, very, very excited about this chapter because it is filled with some major stuff from beginning to end, and I know you all will have some reaction to it (or at least I hope!) LOL Anyway, I want to let Veronica know (NaleyScott at othforums) that this is your chapter. I moved your appearance to this chapter because I changed some stuff and decided you would get more dialogue in this chapter, so….I hope you enjoy this too Congrats on winning second place in the contest )_**

**_WARNING: This chapter contains scenes that may not be appropriate for those under the age of…well, high school these days I guess LOL. Anyway, just a warning. And sorry if it sucks!_**

**Chapter Twenty One: **_It's All Coming Back to Me Now_

"You…what?"

"I remember," Brooke says again, still laying on the floor of the master bedroom. "Something in my head, it…it just clicked."

Lucas falls off his knees and sinks back against the bed as Brooke finally sits up.

"It's all coming back to me," Brooke says, sitting there in front of Lucas, but staring straight ahead, like she's in a trance, as she tries to connect everything. "I can see everything so clearly now."

"What?" Lucas asks quietly, feeling so disbelieving that after a year since she knew who she was, the real Brooke was finally coming back to him. "What can you…what can you see?"

"Everything!" She whispered, as if in shock and disbelief herself. "Everything, Lucas. I can see myself growing up…always being alone in my parents' house. I remember every feeling I had growing up too…hating my parents…being lonely all the time, but loving shopping and cheerleading, and…Peyton. Oh, Peyton. I remember to the day we met to now. We were so inseparable. I remember walking to school with her when we were little…shopping…laughing. I remember crying with her when her mom died….every fight we ever had. And I remember every time we made up after our fights…"

Brooke continues to shake her head in disbelief and excitement as more and more memories come back to her.

"What else?" Lucas pushes, his heart growing heavy and his eyes watery as he listens to her and watches her remember more and more.

"I can…school…high school. I remember how much I loved high school, how much it changed my life. Cheerleading…student council…being class president…my friends…Bevin, Rachel, Mouth, Skills, Haley, Nathan…

"What else?" Lucas presses for more, still waiting to hear if she remembers what he desperately needs her to remember, what he desperately hopes she remembers.

Brooke finally looks at him again. She moves closer to him on the floor and she smiles.

"You," she says. "I remember everything with you. I remember loving you."

Lucas lost it. Everything he was feeling fell out with his tears.

"Oh god, Brooke," he cries, touching her arms as she moves her hands to his face. "I've missed you so, so much. You have no idea how afraid I've been, afraid of losing you forever, afraid you would never remember."

"Shh…it's okay, Lucas," Brooke says, massaging his face with her hands. "It's okay, I remember."

"I was so scared, Brooke…so guilty. I let Dan kidnap you…it took me so long to find you, and when I did…you were hurt, and I couldn't save you, and…"

"Shh…Lucas, it's okay," she says again, pulling him closer to her. "It's not your fault, and I'm okay now. I remember everything…I remember us."

"The girls…" Luca starts, but he doesn't need to finish.

Brooke smiles with tears in her own eyes. "Yes, the girls, our girls. Jessilyn, Ashlyn. Megyn, our baby, Gracelyn…I remember our girls."

Brooke chuckles and goes on. "I remember all of their beautiful little faces from the day they were born to now. I remember how very unique each one of them are, even the twins. God…this is such an amazing feeling, being to remember my girls. I remember…"

Her tears intensify as she grows more and more happy and excited with her memories.

"I remember…Jess was born on Valentine's Day and what a surprise she'd been to us. And the girls, the twins, were born April 1st, after we had tried and waited so long for them. And with Gracelyn…I think it was December? I don't…the last thing I remember about her, before all these months, is being pregnant with her, and going into labor on the stairs while we were trapped in that house, and…"

Lucas cries harder as he leans his head against Brooke's and holds her face in his hands. "Baby…baby, I was so afraid…so afraid you would never remember."

"I do, Lucas." She lifts his head in her hands now and stares into his beautiful blue eyes again. "I'm so sorry I ever forgot."

They come in closer at the same time and kiss again, both feeling more in love than either had ever felt before. And their kissing intensifies. Lucas pushes back her hair while they kiss and then he moves his hands to her face again.

Feeling so close to him already, but wanting to be closer, Brooke pulls off her shirt as they quickly move up to the bed. And as they kiss again, she begins to remove his clothing. Lucas lays her down gently as their kisses grow more heated and passionate. They tie their fingers together and fall more and more in love with each other than either one of them can ever remember being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nathan…it's not time yet," Haley cries to her husband in the passenger seat of the van. "She's not supposed to come for another eight weeks."

Haley breathes in and out through her contractions as Nathan, while driving toward the hospital, says, "I know, baby, I know. But there's nothing we can do to stop her if she's ready to come out."

"Ugh…" Haley groans in her pain, gripping the door handle tight. "I know. She's a Scott…there's nothing you can do to stop a Scott when we've set our minds to something, especially with our kids, but…I don't want anything to go wrong with her, and she's coming too soon. I'm just…I'm so scared."

"I know, baby." Nathan squeezes her hand a little. "I am too, but it'll be okay. She'll be okay and you'll be okay. Katie came this early too, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Haley says annoyed. "I was there, remember! In the exact same situation I'm in now…pain, fear and everything! Ow! God!"

"It's okay, Hales," Nathan coaches from the driver's seat. "Just breathe and squeeze my hand, okay? We're almost there. Just breathe and squeeze my hand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas and Brooke lay next to each other underneath the covers in their bed, to which they had made their way to in their romantic moment of incredible heat and passion. And now, they were laying next to each other, smiling at one another as they fiddle with each other's hands and stare deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Brooke says to him with a smile.

Lucas returns the smile happily. "I love you too, pretty girl."

"It feels so incredibly amazing to hear you call me that again…and to actually know what it means, how special it is to me and to us."

Lucas chuckles. Then he gets serious again. "I've missed you so much. And I'm sorry I've been acting like such a jerk lately. I just, I—"

"Shh…" Brooke presses a finger to his lips. "It's okay. I forgive you…as long as you forgive me for being away so long. I know how much you've been hurting."

Lucas shakes his head and says, "It doesn't even matter anymore. All that matters is that you remember now, and that you're Brooke again, and that I can hold you, like this…in my arms forever."

Brooke smiles. "Forever sounds like heaven to me."

She leans up and kisses his lips again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, Haley," the doctor begins after Haley had been admitted, checked in, and set up in the labor and delivery room. "Believe it or not, you're almost ready to deliver."

"Already?" Haley asks anxiously.

"You're about seven centimeters and progressing pretty quickly."

"But doctor Waller," Nathan starts in, still holding Haley's hand while sitting beside her on a stool. "The baby isn't supposed to be here for another eight weeks."

"Yes, I know. But given her past pregnancies, everything should go okay, especially since she's been so healthy with this one. The baby will have to spend some time in the neonatal unit, but I am very confidant that everything should be okay and hopefully turn out as well as it has in the past.

"So just relax Haley…keep yourself and the baby calm, and I will be back to check on you in awhile, at which time I'm thinking you'll begin to push, okay?"

Haley nods before the doctor leaves the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am so glad we left that party early," Lucas says to Brooke as he holds her against him.

Her head against his chest, Brooke runs a finger along his bare chest. She smiles and says, "Me too." She looks up at Lucas and finishes, "This is a much better party."

Lucas returns the smile before kissing him.

"You know," Brooke says a few minutes after their kiss. "There's something I have sort of been wondering about."

"What's that?" Lucas asks, leaning his head against hers and running his thumb along the smooth skin of her shoulder.

"That baby…"Brooke looks up at him again. "I was just kind of wondering what brought you to choose the name Gracelyn?"

Lucas waits a moment to prepare his thoughts before he explains to her. "Well, I actually chose her middle name, Faith, first. And I chose Faith because of what you said to me in the ambulance after we'd finally found you. You touched my face that day, and as weak as you were, you told me to have faith…to have faith that everything would be okay."

Brooke watches Lucas intently. She stares into his deep blue eyes as he goes on.

"It took me a little bit of time, though…to come up with her first name. I knew it had to have a 'y' in it. I could never break your tradition, nor did I want to. But I also felt like I needed to give her a really strong name that meant something, or symbolized something special."

"And so you came up with Gracelyn?"

Lucas nods, looking straight above him as he tells her more. "Yeah…I just thought Grace. It was the first name that hit me, and I knew right away that it was supposed to be her name. Because when I looked at her…when I first saw her…I swore I was looking at you. And you changed my life, Brooke…forever. Over and over again, you have always been my saving grace. And at that time…when I had no idea if either of you were going to be okay, I needed to feel that again. And I hoped then that our baby would be your saving grace."

He smiles down at Brooke. She is staring up at him with tears in her eyes. Her eyes meet his and she scoots up closer to his face and kisses him again. Their kisses grow more intense and passionate again as Lucas wraps his arms around her and rolls over on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, Haley. "You're doing great, and you're almost there."

Haley leans back on her pillow, breathing deeply as she gives herself a break from pushing. Nathan runs his hand over the top of her golden brown head.

"You're doing so great, baby," he says. "She's almost here now."

"But she's not supposed to be, not yet," Haley cries.

"I know, I know, but she'll be okay, honey. We just…you just have to get her out now so can make sure, okay?"

Haley nods and squeezes Nathan's hand again.

"Here we go, Haley," doctor Waller says before Haley begins to push again. "That's it…good, good."

Haley flies back on her pillow when she feels relief from the pressure of the baby.

"And it's a girl," doctor Waller announces as she holds the baby.

Nathan and Haley share smiles and tears of joy as doctor Waller lays the baby over Haley on blue cloths to wipe her off. Nathan then cuts the cord, and Haley touches her daughter's light brown head, crying too, and she says,. "She's so beautiful."

Then she realizes it's been too long without hearing that sound she is supposed to hear when her baby is born. And the doctor realizes it too.

"She's not crying," Haley says, beginning to panic as the doctor takes the baby away. "What's wrong with her? Why isn't she crying?"

Nathan begins to look panicked too as the doctor tries to calm his wife.

"Haley, Haley…you need to calm down, okay? The baby is having some trouble breathing, so they're going to have to take her to the NICU now. She's in good hands with Veronica, I promise."

Haley throws her head back again as she cries harder, now out of fear.

"Nathan," she cries, looking at him again. "Nathan…she has to be okay. Tell me she'll be okay?"

Nathan nods, wanting more than anything to settle his wife's fears and promise her that their little girl would be okay. But now, as he watches the nurses rush his baby daughter off in an incubator, he can't even promise himself that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke smiles with her head resting on her hand and elbow as she lays in bed, watching Lucas as he pulls his pants on and begins to fasten his belt buckle. When he turns around and picks his t-shirt up off the floor, she grins even more and says, "I think you should just leave that off."

Lucas smiles at her as she says, "Your body is way too sexy to be covered up like that, even if it is December."

He laughs before pulling the shirt on over his head. He comes down on the bed again and kisses her.

"This has been so amazing with you," Brooke says after a few minutes, and after she had gathered her clothes from various places of the room and moved to the bathroom to get dressed. She peers her head out into the bedroom as she zips closed her jeans. "But I really, really can't wait to see the girls and surprise them with this."

Lucas smiles, amazed at the beauty of his wife, of his Brooke, as he catches a glimpse of her skin when she returns to the bedroom, pulling her red long sleeve blouse over her head. They move closer together and he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her again.

"Well, then," he says after the kiss, still holding her. "Why don't I head down to Peyton and Jake's and bring them home so we can all celebrate together?"

Brooke smiles. "I like the sound of that. And I'll stay here with Gracie and think of some way to surprise the girls when you get back with them."

She pokes his chest playfully. "So don't you go telling them."

"I won't," Lucas promises though a chuckle. He kisses her once more. "Okay, I'll see you in about ten minutes with the girls?"

"Okay." Brooke smiles again. They kiss once more before leaving the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Savannah Lynn," Haley says when the nurses in the NICU ask for her daughter's name. Nathan is standing behind her, sitting in the wheelchair, as they both stare at their beautiful, baby girl…hooked on to monitors and a ventilator inside the incubator.

"That's a beautiful name," the nurse says with a lovely smile. Her name tag identifies her as Veronica. And she looked like a Veronica, too. She wasn't very tall, but she had lovely brown hair that met a little past her shoulders.

"Just like she is," Nathan whispers.

Haley nods and tries to push back her tears as she looks up at Veronica and asks, "Is she going to be okay?"

The nurse looks at Savannah, fighting for her life in that tiny clear box and she explains. "She's a fighter, Mrs. Scott. She's very small and her lungs are very weak, but she's so strong. Everyone here is amazed at how strong she is for being so small."

Haley nods and looks at her baby again.

"Scotts are strong," Nathan says, trying to convince himself, but also still believing it after everything he and his family have gone through.

Veronica watches them, feeling dearest sympathy. She touches Haley's shoulder and says, "I understand how very scared you both must be right now. But I hope it gives some comfort to you, knowing that we have had babies much smaller and weaker than her survive."

Haley nods again as Nathan takes her hand.

"Maybe it will help to touch her," Veronica says, opening the latch so that the baby's parents can reach in and touch their daughter. Then she steps away so they can.

"Come on, Savannah…" Haley says, softly running her finger along her baby's smooth belly, while Nathan runs his hand over her tiny little leg, feet and baby toes.

"Mommy and daddy are right here," Haley continues. "And we're pulling for you okay? And we know you can do it. You can be strong. Your big sister, Katie was right where you are now eight years ago and she's doing great now. So I know you can too. She's waiting to meet you, honey."

"They're all waiting to meet you," Nathan adds, running his free hand over Haley's back. And the two of them sit together at their daughter's side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He can't fashion anything but a smile as he leaves their home, merrily on his way to pick up three-fourths of their children and bring them home to their mother, the mother he is certain they have missed much too. He opens the door to the silver Explorer parked in the driveway, but then stops.

"You know what," he says to himself. "I think I'll walk."

After all, Peyton and Jake's home is only a five minute walk from theirs. And since he is way too excited and happy to concentrate on driving, he decides walking is the better choice, since it will allow him to keep every thought on Brooke as he walks. So he stuffs his hands in the pockets of his jeans and starts down the driveway. As he reaches the end of the driveway, however, and steps out into the street, a loud car honk and heavy force against him ceases all his happy thoughts…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are so sweet, my beautiful girl," Brooke says, as she looks in on Gracie as she sleeps soundly in her crib. She runs a hand over Grace's head and says, "You are everything I knew you'd be…and more."

She smiles again as she thinks about Lucas, and she says, "Mommy and daddy are back now…like we used to be, and everything is going to be good again."

Brooke whips her head toward the window when she hears screeching tires a car honk outside. An uneasy feeling comes over her and she hurries over to the window. She peers out and down and notices a small group has gathered in the street just outside her home, in front of a stopped car and something else she can't see from her second story window.

_It's not Lucas…_she tells herself as she races out of the nursery and down the stairs as quickly as she can. _It can't be Lucas…he was just going to go and get the girls, and he took the…_

Fear and tears overwhelm Brooke as she opens the front door and sees their van in the driveway. She looks at the crowd in the street again.

"God…no! Please no!" she says as she runs out. But when she meets the crowd, she pushes through and finds Lucas sprawled out on the cement in an odd, painful looking position.

"Lucas!" She screams as she collapses next to him on her knees and in her tears. "God, Lucas…no!"

"M'am, I'm so sorry," a man says, kneeling above Lucas on the other side of him. "I didn't see him come out, and I tried to stop, but I'm so sorry."

Brooke ignores the man's comments and focuses on Lucas as she cradles his head in her hands on her lap.

"Lucas.." she cries, sniffling while people watch and whisper all around her and him. "Lucas, you're going to be okay? I promise…you're going to be okay."

"Brooke…" Lucas chokes in pain, but wanting to speak to her.

"Shh…" Brooke tells him. "It's okay. Help is on the way. I can hear the sirens. Help is coming."

"Brooke…" Lucas tries to choke through the pain of breathing again. "It…hurts. I can't…"

Brooke cries harder and then tries to be firm with him when she says, more like demands, "No…you can't leave me! Don't you dare leave me, Lucas Scott! You hear?! I'm right here now, right beside you. We just found us again, so you can't leave me!"

He reaches up the, as weak as he is, and touches her face as he struggles to whisper, "I…love…you…so much."

Brooke shakes her head, crying even more as his hand drops suddenly.

"No!" She screams, hoping to wake him. "Lucas! No! Please, Lucas…don't….please, baby! Please come back…come back to me now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Alright…I'm ready for it again. I know you're all going to have a lot to say, or rather, yell at me, so go ahead. The next chapter might take a few days to complete because it's going to be a little harder to write, since it's the last chapter with dialogue in it. And I'm trying to incorporate the whole gang into this chapter, so I have to think about how I'm going to do that. But hopefully it won't take me too long. I'm only working on finishing this right now before I update Boomerangs: Our Story, so my mind is all focused on this until it's done. But if you review soon, it might inspire me to work a little faster, so…it's all up to you now. So go to it!!**_

_**-Maureen**_


	32. Chapter 22: Family

**_Okay…all the reviews were great on the last chapter, so I'm rewarding you all by finishing this chapter earlier than I planned! I've pulled many late nights on this, and it is the last chapter that has dialogue in it. The next chapter, as I said before, will be more informational, like a follow up. So technically, this is the last chapter to the story. But don't stop reading, cuz there is still coming one more chapter. Plus, I have some things I want to say to you all at the end of the next chapter, so please be sure to come back and read that._**

_**As for this chapter, it is shorter than the chapters have been and it is basically just one long scene. And one more thing before we get started…I would like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend, Morgan, from the betterthencw boards, where she is known as benz405. I want to dedicate this chapter to her because she has helped me so much with continuing my writing whenever I get writer's block or get uninspired. She's helped me come up with new ideas for my other story, Boomerangs: Our Story, and she's just encouraged me all the way with each and every one of the stories in this series. She's always left a great review on each and every chapter. I appreciate everything all of my readers have to say and I think of you all as loyal fans, but Morgan has been my biggest fan of all, reading and reviewing from when I started my first ever fanfiction, to this one now. So thank you Morgan…for everything :)**_

_**And now…on to the last story chapter of OTH Memories: What Life is This…**_

**Chapter Twenty Two: **_Family_

"He is so beautiful, Brooke."

"Really…he's so handsome."

"And really cute, Mom."

Brooke smiles up at her daughters and all of her friends and family standing around her in her hospital bed. Then, she looks down again at the sleeping baby boy in her arms, wrapped up in a soft blue blanket.

"You are a handsome little guy, aren't you?" She says to him, running one finger along his smooth baby cheek.

"Baby!"

Brooke looks up again and smiles at her youngest daughter, almost two year old Gracie, pointing at her baby brother from the arms of her big sister, Jessilyn.

"Yeah, Grace," Jessilyn says, shifting her sister higher on her hip. "That's our baby brother."

"Yeah, Gracie," Megyn starts, looking up at Gracie as she sits with her twin at the foot of the bed. "Isn't he cute?"

"Cute baby!" Grace claps her hands together and smiles. The others around her laugh.

"Gracie," Ashlyn starts in. "You want to give the baby a kiss?"

The toddler nods and Jessilyn brings her closer to their mother.

"Go ahead, sweetie," Brooke says, smiling. "Give him a kiss."

Gracelyn leans down from her sister's arms and kisses the sleeping infant's soft, light brown head.

"Good girl," Brooke says, even though her little boy starts to fuss.

"Shh…it's okay, baby," Brooke rocks her son a little, trying to calm him.

Peyton smiles at Brooke and her son, as she holds her two and a half year old, Ellie, on her hip. "Boy…the kid does fuss real easily, doesn't he?"

Brooke smiles. "Yeah, he does, especially when he's trying to sleep."

"Lucas was just the same way," Karen says. There's a glisten in her eye as she stares down at her grandson and thinks about her son. Keith squeezes her shoulders gently as he, too, smiles down at his first and brand new grandson.

Brooke smiles at her little boy again as he stares up at her with his bright blue eyes and scrunched up face.

"God…those eyes are amazing," Haley says, holding nine month old Savannah and standing next to Nathan, who has his arm draped over his shoulder, while also holding their two year old on his side. "And he's so alert for being not even a day old."

"Yeah…" Broke nods again. "He's got some lungs him too. The nurses say he's the loudest one in the nursery."

"Again, just like Lucas," Nathan jokes, earning himself a few chuckles from the very large crowd in the room.

"Aunt Brooke," twelve year old James starts, standing in between his parents and his oldest brother. "Now that we've established that my new cousin already looks and acts like uncle Lucas…"

Brooke and the other adults smile as James continues, "Can you finally tell us what his name is?"

Brooke nods with her smile and looks down at her baby boy again. He wraps his fingers around her finger, and she says, "Okay, everyone…this beautiful baby boy…is Logyn Lucas Scott."

"Awe…"

"Hey…Lucas." Katie looks at Brooke curiously. "That's your middle name, Jamee!"

"That's right, Katie," Nathan says, touching his eight year old's golden brown head. "And we gave him that middle name to honor your uncle Lucas."

"Just as I am giving his son the name too," Brooke says. "To honor his strong, wonderful, and brave daddy."

The room of people offer smiles to Brooke in the silence. Chloe Scott, however, with her curiosity and outspokenness, breaks the silence.

"I can't see!" She whines, trying to look up over the bed and see her new cousin. "I want t osee baby Logyn!"

Smiling, her big brother Cooper says, "Come here, Chloe. I'll help you see."

He lifts his little sister up so she can see the baby.

"Mommy," Megyn starts as Cooper sets her cousin next to her and Ashlyn at the foot of the bed. "Is Logyn's name with a 'y' in it too?"

"Of course," Brooke answers with another smile.

"It has to be, Megyn," Ashlyn says. "You, me, Jess and Grace all have a 'y' in our names, so our brother has to have a 'y' too, right, Momma?"

"That's right," Brooke chuckles.

"Couldn't break the tradition, could you?" Jake asks, holding Ellie. "Not even with a boy?"

"Never."

Everyone turns and looks at the door when they hear his voice. Lucas Scott smiles as he limps over to his wife's side and he says, "Just because we finally got a little boy, didn't mean we were about to break the name tradition we started with our girls."

The accident nearly ten months earlier had given Lucas three broken ribs, a fracture in his neck, and a minor spinal cord injury. Along with those, a concussion left him in a coma for nearly two weeks. But his family and friends were very happy and relieved when he finally did wake up, especially Brooke, who had another surprise for him right around the new year…she was pregnant.

Following the accident, Lucas got around in a wheel chair. He spent nearly six months in physical therapy to overcome his spinal cord injury and get walking again. Though the doctors had told him he would probably never walk again, Lucas hadn't let them or his frustrations in the wheelchair and in physical therapy get him down. Instead, he relied on the love and support from his family to help him get better.

And excited about the impending birth of his son, Lucas worked harder at getting better than he had ever worked at anything before, so that he could be on his feet and well again before his son arrived. He'd succeeded, and was now walking with only a limp in his right leg. But the doctors, as well as he and his family, are in high hopes that it won't be long before that is back to normal too.

"Hello again, gorgeous mommy, Lucas greets his wife when he finally reaches her bed.

"Hello yourself, daddy." Brooke smiles as he smiles and leans down to kiss her.

"Ew…" Megyn says, scrunching her face as she watches her parents kiss. "You guys do that too much!"

"You'll understand why someday, sweetie," Kelsey tells her niece while standing next to Jenny, Tyler, and ten month old Jacob.

"Not for a long, long time," Lucas says. "Any of them."

"Hey, did you find the camera?" Brooke asks him, pushing hair out of her face,

"Yep," Lucas says, holding up the little black camera bag hanging from his wrist.

"Good boy." Brooke smiles at him some more. "Now you get your reward."

Staring at Brooke, his beautiful wife, Lucas looks down at Logyn, then over at his beautiful, smiling daughters, and back at Brooke again, and he says, "I already have my reward, My life is my reward, My life with you, Logyn, and our girls is all I will ever need…for the rest of my life."

The smile has grown even wider on her face as Brooke kisses her husband again.

"I love you," she whispers to him.

"I love you, too."

"Oka,y oka,y picture time!" Kelsey says, running over to her brother.

Lucas laughs as he hands over the camera.

"Okay, you're the pro at this Kelse," Brooke says as Lucas sits next to her, on the edge of the bed. "We're trusting you. These had better be awesome pictures."

"Oh, you know they will be!" Kelsey pulls the silver Kodiak Digital camera from the black bag. She snaps a quick picture of Lucas, Brooke and the baby before she says, "Okay girls…get over there."

Ashlyn and Megyn crawl up the bed and sit on either side of Brooke and baby Logyn. Jessilyn stands next to Lucas after passing Grace to him. Just as they get situated, Kelsey gets the camera ready for action.

"Okay," she says, focusing the camera in on the new Scott seven. "Everybody smile…and say, 'happy birthday, Logyn!'"

"Happy birthday, Logyn!"

Kelsey snaps two shots of them and says, "Okay, just one more."

She takes one final picture as Brooke's nurse, Morgan, enters the room. Morgan smiles at them, happy to see such a happy family, and glad she risked getting into trouble by allowing them all to sneak in and visit at once.

"Hey, I can take a few of the whole group if you'd like?" Morgan offers when Kelsey finishes.

"Cool, thanks!" Kelsey hands the camera to the nurse.

With so many people, it took a few minutes before they get in a good camera position to all fit in the frame. Once she gets them all in, Morgan takes a few good pictures of the whole group.

"Wonderful," Morgan says after taking the shots. As she gives the camera back to Lucas, she asks, "Are you all really family?"

They look around at each other…all of them. As they look to one another, each one remembers all the times spent together…the good times, the bad times….the great times, and the hard times. They cherish all the times because they have been together through it all. Brooke looks around at all of her friends and family and feels joy at having everyone together in the same room…alive and finally at peace and happy after all the ordeals they have been through. And she feels joy in knowing that it will forever be this way, as she had hoped it would be many years ago…

_"Let's make a pact here and now," Brooke said to her friends on one of the greatest nights of their lives. "Our graduation night."_

_She looked behind her at Lucas as she sat on his lap on top of the picnic table at the river court. Then, she looked around and near her at Peyton, Jake, Haley and Nathan. They were all together at their place on the river court, as it should be on the night of their high school graduation. _

"_We've been through a lot over the last couple of years," Brooke continued. "And we haven't always been together on everything, but, in the end, we've all somehow come through and found a way back to each other…to love and to friendship, which means to me, that we're all supposed to be together."_

_Her friends smiled with her. "So let's make a pact right now. Let's all promise to always be together. Through every and any obstacle that may come our way, let's promise to stick together and be there for each other no matter what it is. And we'll make so many memories together…just like family does."_

_Lucas smiled at her as he took her hand and said, "Yes…family."_

"_Family!" The others agreed as they set one hand atop another in a pile in front of them._

"Yes," Brooke says nodding, answering the nurse's question and smiling at all of her friends. She looks at her husband and all of her children. She looks to her nieces and nephews, godchildren, brothers, sisters and parents. And as she looks back at her lovely, wonderful nurse, Morgan, she says, "We are family…always have been, always will be."

And they would be. Though many years ago, it had only been Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Jake…now it was them, their children and everyone else who had stuck by their side and helped them through. They were together forever. And that…is how it will forever be with them…family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Alright guys…there it is. The last time you will see interaction between my characters in this story. The next chapter will be to tell you what happens with the rest of their lives. So we're not quite done yet. And please be sure to come back for that chapter so I can say my farewell to you all for this story._**

_**I really hope you enjoyed that chapter. It's intention was to surprise you and maybe even make you laugh and cry a little, so I hope it worked. I'm sorry if my explanation about what happened to Lucas wasn't very realistic, like his injuries, but as I've heard other fan fic writers say before…this is my story and I will do whatever I want with it. LOL Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of it.**_

_**Before I close this chapter, I want to say thank you to you all for always being so excited and interested in this story, and thank you to Morgan for helping me out. I appreciate everything you all have inspired in me. And the next chapter I hope will be up soon. I have a job interview tomorrow and babysitting, but I'm hoping maybe next weekend. Thanks everyone! Now please review )**_


	33. BIG SURPRISE READERS!

Hey everyone! So I know you were all expecting a final chapter to this story, but um…there's not going to be one.

I started writing what would have been the final chapter last night, and an idea came to me. It was an idea for a possible story line to follow this one. I thought "hey, that could work" but I was kind of unsure about it because I couldn't think of anything else to go along with that one. But I sat and pondered it for awhile longer and came up with not only the najor storyline involving brucas, but also something with Naley, a little Jeyton, and a 20 year high school reunion :). I decided then, since I was having so much trouble letting this series go, that I should go for it and make another sequel. So I've decided…that's what I'm going to do.

I'll start a new thread and tell you about the story later, but I need your help with something first. Having some trouble deciding on the title. Which do you like better:

_**OTH Memories: Through Thick and Thin**_

_**OR**_

_**OTH Memories: Now and Forever**_

_**Cast your votes and you'll know which title wins when I begin posting the new chapter!**_

_**I hope this surprised and excited you all )**_


	34. Epilogue? what do u think

Okay loyal readers….I have a proposition for you….

So I have been thinking a lot about how I ended What Life is This without the epilogue I had planned, and then how I lost inspiration to go on with Through Thick and Thin, Ans I felt really defeated because I really wanted to close this series in a really great way, you know…go out with a bang or something. LOL

So I was thinking that maybe I could still do that without having to commit to a full story like the others. So I decided, when I find the time in between school and work, I could do one of two things:

I could finish the original epilogue I had planned for What Life is This and post this.

**OR**

I could create a new epilogue similar to the original (which was never posted by the way) and toss into it some of the ideas I had planned for Through Thick & Thin.

**So here's my proposition:** I'm thinking that the latter of my ideas would leave the door open for a possible sequel to be written telling in more detail what happened in the epilogue that I would post at the end of the What Life is This story. I'm thinking that this would be the better way to go, **but I'm only going to do this if you are all or most of you are willing to read it and review it like you have the others.** So….what do you think?

If I write it, the epilogue would probably be a really long one, separated into sections within it, telling about what happened with Brucas family, Naley family, Jeyton family and so on, including somethingss that I started to introduce in Through Thick & Thin. There would probably be less dialogue, but I think you would all enjoy it just the same. Please let me know if you think I should do this. **I need the inspiration.**


End file.
